


Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

by ANSARISA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Gen, Hechiceria, Hogwarts, Magia, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSARISA/pseuds/ANSARISA
Summary: Explora el primer año de Harry Potter en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts con sus amigos, que en lugar del conocido trío, hay un cuarteto para cambiar un poco las aventuras de nuestros héroes. Acompañen a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Eliana Ross mientras tratan de descubrir el misterio de la Piedra Filosofal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**

 

"¿Perdóneme?" Harry dijo nerviosamente.

"Hola, querido. ¿Primera vez en Hogwarts? Ron también es nuevo." La mujer regordeta y pelirroja le sonrió calidamente.

Un chico alto, igualmente pelirrojo, le dio a Harry una débil ola.

"Um... sí. La cosa es... la cosa es, yo-no... er... sé cómo..." Harry tartamudeó.

"¿Cómo llegar a la plataforma?" La mujer preguntó amablemente, y Harry asintió.

"No te preocupes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar directamente hacia la pared entre las plataformas nueve y diez. No te detengas y no te asustes, chocarás contra ella, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es hacerlo un poco corre si estás nervioso. Vamos, ve ahora antes de Ron."

"Er... está bien..." Harry sintió que el miedo lo inundaba. Empujó su pequeño carrito y miró la pared. Parecía muy sólido.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella. La gente lo empujó en su camino hacia las plataformas nueve y diez. Harry aceleró. Iba a estrellarse contra la caja del boleto y luego estaría en problemas, lo sabía. Inclinándose hacia delante en su carrito, echó a correr. La barrera se acercaba más y más. No iba a poder detenerse. El carrito estaba fuera de control. Estaba a un pie de distancia. Cerró los ojos, listo. para el choque-

No vino. Siguió corriendo, luego abrió los ojos. Su mandíbula cayó en asombro.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Harry miraba desde su compartimiento a través de un país desconocido. Aparece el chico pelirrojo, Ron. "Disculpa, ¿te importa? En todas partes está lleno."

"No, en absoluto." Harry dice haciendo un gesto al asiento frente a él.

Ron entra y se sienta frente a Harry. "Soy Ron, por cierto. Ron Weasley."

"Soy Harry. Harry Potter."

"¿Entonces es verdad?" Ron pregunta boquiabierto. "Quiero decir, realmente tienes el... el..."

"¿El qué?" Harry pregunta confuso.

"Cicatriz...?" Ron susurra.

"Oh, sí." Harry se levanta el cabello de su frente enseguida revelando la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"Malvado." Ron dice aun con asombro.

En ese momento la tención de ambos se desvia hacia una mujer con un carro lleno de dulces que venía por el compartimento. "¿Algo del carrito, queridos?"

"No, gracias, ya estoy listo." Ron dice con una mueca mientras sostenia los emparedados con papas que le habia dado su madre.

"¡Nos llevaremos el lote!" Harry dice sacando al mimo tiempo bastantes monedas de su bolsillo.

"Whoa!" Ron exclama de nuevo con asombro.

* * *

Comiendo paquetes de dulces. La rata de Ron, Scabbers, estába posada en su rodilla con una caja sobre su cabeza.

"¿Todos los frijoles con sabor de Bertie Bott?" Harry pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Quieren decir todos los sabores! Hay chocolate y menta, y también hay espinacas, hígado y tripas." Ron explica con la boca llena de dulce. "¡George juró que una vez tuvo un sabor a bogey!"

Harry rápidamente toma el frijol que estaba masticando de su boca. Antes de agarrar un paquete azul y dorado. "Estas no son verdaderas ranas de chocolate, ¿verdad?"

"Es solo un hechizo Además, son las cartas las que quieres. Cada paquete tiene una bruja o mago famoso. Tengo unos 500 yo mismo." La rana salta a la ventana y se sube, luego salta por la vidrio... desapareciendo. "Oh, eso es mala suerte. Para empezar, solo tienen un buen salto."

Mientras que Harry leía su tarjeta con asombro. "Oye, tengo a Dumbledore!"

"Tengo unos 6 de él." Ron dice encogiendose de hombros.

Harry siguió leyendo: "Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por muchos el mejor mago de los tiempos modernos, el profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por su derrota del mago oscuro Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre del dragón y su trabajo sobre la alquimia con su compañero, Nicholas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore disfruta de la música de cámara y de los bolos."

Al terminar de leer la imagen lo saluda una vez más antes de partir. "Oye, se ha ido!"

"Bueno, no puedes esperar que se quede todo el día, ¿verdad?" Ron dice en tono irónico antes de que su rata chilla. "Esto es Scabbers, por cierto, lamentable, ¿no es así?"

"Sólo un poco." Harry dice mirando a la fea rata en las manos del pelirrojo.

"Fred me enseño un hechizo para que se pusiera amarillo. ¿Quieres ver?"

"Si" Harry asiente enseguida intrigado por ver a alguien hacer magia por primera vez.

Ron asiente y se aclara la garganta mientras sacaba su varita. "Ejem. Dom..."

Acababa de levantar su varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Ahí estaban dos chicas una de pelo espeso y la otra de cabello mas suave.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto un sapo?" la de pelo tupido preguntó. "Un niño llamado Neville perdió uno."

"No lo hemos visto." respondió Ron. "Así que pueden, ya sabes, irse ahora."

"¿Estás haciendo magia?" preguntó la otra niña, notando que Ron había estado a punto de realizar un hechizo en su rata Scabbers.

"Vamos a verlo entonces." dijo la de pelo espeso entrando en el compartimiento junto a la otra niña y se sentaron frente a Harry y Ron que miraba ansioso a la audiencia.

Ron desconcertado, se aclaró la garganta. "Uh... ¡Sol, margaritas, manteca suave, haz de esta estúpida rata gorda el amarillo." Apuntó agresivamente con su varita a Scabbers, pero no pasó nada. La rata se mantuvo dormida, y ciertamente no se volvió amarilla.

"¿Estás seguro de que es un hechizo real?" La niña preguntó de manera mandona, alzando las cejas: "Bueno, no es muy bueno, ¿verdad? He intentado unos cuantos hechizos simples solo para practicar y todo funcionó para mí. Nadie en la magia de mi familia en absoluto, fue tal sorpresa cuando llegué a mi carta, pero yo estaba siempre tan contento, por supuesto, quiero decir, es el mismo. mejor escuela de magia y hechicería que hay, al menos, eso es lo que he oído - y he aprendido todo nuestro Pongo los libros de memoria, por supuesto, solo espero que sea suficiente. Soy Hermione Granger, ella es Eliana Ross..." dice señalando a la otra chica a su lado. "Y por cierto." Mira a Ron, frunciendo los labios. "¿Tú eres?"

"Soy Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron murmuró sombríamente.

"Harry Potter." Harry susurró mirando a ambas chicas.

"¡Eres Harry Potter!" Eliana exclama enseguida inclinandose para mirar mejor al niño de pelo negro frente a ella. No pudo evitar sonreir. "He leído todo sobre ti. Estás en algunos de los libros de historia que he leído."

"Lo soy?" Pregunta Harry, lanzando una mirada rápida a Ron que solo se encoge de hombros. "Sólo he visto la historia del Libro de magia de este año."

"Estás en Historia Mágica Moderna y El Ascenso y Caída de las Artes Oscuras y los Grandes Eventos de Magia del Siglo XX." Hermione dice contando los libros con sus dedos mientras los enumeraba. "Dios mío, ¿no lo sabías? Habría averiguado todo lo que podría si fuera yo."

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en qué casa estará?" Eliana cambia de tema al ver la mirada nerviosa de Harry.

"He estado preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, suena por mucho mejor, ¡escuché que el mismo Dumbledore era un Gryffindor! Pero supongo que Ravenclaw no sería tan malo... De todos modos, será mejor que vayamos a buscar el sapo de Neville." Hermione dijo poniendose de pie enseguida y saliendo del compartimiento.

Eliana que se habia quedado se vuelve a mirar a Harry y frunce el ceño al ver sus lentes. "¿Qué le paso a tus lentes?"

"Um..." Harry juguetea con la cinta que mantenía las dos partes rotas de sus lentes juntas.

Eliana sacó su varita apuntando a Harry. "¡Oculus Reparo!" La cinta voló de lo lentes de Harry, dejándolos completamente fijos.

Harry se quito los lentes y vio como ya no había una grieta en el medio del ala. "¡Whoa! ¡Gracias!"

"No hay problema." Eliana le sonrio con un brillo en sus ojos antes de mirar a la puerta del compartimiento. "Tengo que irme y seguir buscando el sapo de Neville. Será mejor que se cambien pronto, ya casi llegamos."

Con eso, ella se levantó, antes de salir se vuleve hacia Ron. "Por cierto, tienes tierra en la nariz, ¿lo sabías? Justo aquí." ella señala el punto de su nariz.

Ron se rasca la nariz enseguida, avergonzado. Mientras Eliana le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.

"En cualquier casa en la que esté, espero que no esté en ella." Ron dijo con amargura, metiendo su varita en su bolsillo. ""Hechizo estúpido. Apuesto a que George sabía que era un fracaso cuando me lo dio."

Harry, sin embargo, no estaba escuchando, justo cuando Eliana había salido del compartimiento, un chico alto y pálido con el pelo blanco y rubio liso había entrado. Harry lo reconoció instantáneamente como el chico rudo que había conocido en la bata de la señora Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés del que había hecho en el Callejón Diagon.

A cada lado de él se encontraban dos chicos incómodos que parecían unos catorce años, pero Harry podía decir por sus mullidos uniformes de primer año que no eran más viejos que él.

"Entonces, es verdad, lo que todos dicen. Harry Potter realmente está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿verdad?" preguntó el chico pálido, interesándose en Harry.

"Sí." dijo Harry mientras observaba a los otros chicos gruesos que estaban a ambos lados del pálido como si fueran guardaespaldas.

"Oh, este es Crabbe y este es Goyle." Dijo el chico rubio descuidadamente, notando a dónde miraba Harry. "Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron soltó una leve tos y escondió una risita. Malfoy lo miró.

"Piensas que mi nombre es gracioso, ¿verdad? No es necesario que pregunte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que los Weasley tienen pelo rojo, pecas y más niños de los que pueden pagar." Se volvió hacia Harry y sonrió. "Pronto descubrirás que algunas familias mágicas son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No quieres ir a hacer amigos del tipo equivocado." Lanzó una mirada de reojo en Ron. "Puedo ayudarte en eso."Extendió la mano para sacudir la de Harry, pero Harry no la tomó.

"Creo que puedo decir quién es el tipo equivocado para mí, gracias." dijo Harry con calma cruzándose de brazos.

La cara de Malfoy se puso un poco rosa. "Tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Potter. A menos que seas un poco más educado, harás lo mismo que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos."

"¡Di eso otra vez!" Harry gruñe furiosamente levantandose al mismo tiempo que Ron.

"Oh, vas a pelear con nosotros, ¿verdad?" se burló Malfoy.

"A menos que salgas ahora." Harry sonaba muy valiente, pero Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más grandes que Ron y él juntos.

"Pero no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿verdad, muchachos? Hemos comido toda nuestra comida y parece que todavía tienes algo."

Goyle extendió la mano hacia las ranas de chocolate junto a Ron. Ron saltó hacia adelante, pero antes de tocar a Goyle, Goyle dejó escapar un grito horrible.

Scabbers, la rata colgaba de su dedo, unos pequeños y afilados dientes hundidos en el nudillo de Goyle. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron y Goyle hizo girar a Scabbers de un lado a otro, aullando, y cuando Scabbers finalmente voló un golpe por la ventana, los tres desaparecieron una vez. Quizás pensaron que había más ratas merodeando entre los dulces, o tal vez habían escuchado pasos, porque un segundo después, Eliana Ross había entrado. "¿Qué ha estado pasando?" Pregunta ella, mirando los dulces por todo el piso y Ron recogiendo a Scabbers por la cola.

"Creo que ha sido eliminado." le dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a Scabbers. "No, no lo creo, se ha vuelto a dormir. ¿Has conocido a Malfoy antes."

"Sí, en la tienda de ropa en el callejón Diagon." Harry respondió.

"He oído hablar de su familia antes." Ron casi gruñó. ¿Quién era este Malfoy que estaban hablando? "Ellos fueron los primeros en volver a nuestro lado después de tu-sabes-quien desapareció. Dijo que habían sido maldecidos. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesitaba una excusa para ir a la oscuridad lado." Ron hizo una pausa, y luego se volvió lentamente hacia Eliana. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Será mejor que se apuren y se pongan las túnicas. El conductor dice que ya casi llegamos."

"Sí, gracias, que escucharon el anuncio." dijo Ron. Harry lo miró brevemente.

"No han estado peleando, ¿verdad?" Eliana pregunta. "Estarán en problemas incluso antes de que lleguemos allí."

"Scabbers ha estado luchando, no nosotros." Ron se burló de ella. "¿Te importaría salir mientras noscambiamos?"

Eliana giró bruscamente sobre su talón y se fue, cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de ella. Definitivamente no sabia que habia hecho para irritar al chico pelirrojo.

"No puedo soportarla." Ron gruñe, dirigiéndose hacia su uniforme para empezar a cambiarse.

* * *

El tren pronto se desaceleró y se detuvo, y Ron y Harry se unieron a la loca carrera a la plataforma oscura, se bajaron del tren para ser recibidos por un gigante.

"¡Los primeros años! ¡Los primeros años aquí! ¿Estas bien, Harry?"

"Hola Hagrid." Harry saludo al gigante con una sonrisa brillante.

Mientras Ron soltaba una exclamacion de asombro mirando a Hagrid de cerca.

"¡Ese es Hagrid!" Harry le dijo a Ron e mientras seguían a Hagrid por un camino estrecho que estaba tan oscuro que nadie podía ver nada delante de ellos. Cuando doblaron una esquina, llegaron a un gran lago con una montaña que lo dominaba. Y en lo alto de la montaña había un magnífico castillo, con muchas torres.

Salieron de la senda empinada y boscosa en la orilla del gran lago negro, sobre el que las estrellas, la luna y las luces de la enorme castillo brillaron.

"¡No más de cinco por barco!" Hagrid llamó mientras se dirigían hacia una flota de pequeños botes esperándolos en la orilla. Neville y Hermione y Eliana siguieron a Ron y Harry.

"Todos listos?" gritó el gigante, que tenía un bote para él solo. "Justo entonces, ¡ADELANTE!"

La flota de pequeños botes se alejó de una vez, deslizándose a través del lago, que era tan suave como un cristal. Todos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo en lo alto, que se alzaba sobre ellos mientras navegaban cada vez más cerca del acantilado en el que se encontraba.

"¡Cabezas abajo!" gritó el gigante cuando los primeros barcos llegaron al acantilado; todos agacharon la cabeza y los pequeños botes los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra que ocultaba una amplia abertura en el acantilado. Fueron llevados a lo largo de un túnel oscuro, que parecía estar llevándolos justo debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de puerto subterráneo, donde treparon a rocas y guijarros.

Cuando llegaron al fondo del castillo, Hagrid encontró algo que cierto niño había estado perdiendo. "Oye, ¿Es este tu sapo?"

"Trevor!" Exclamó Neville, sosteniendo su sapo mientras Hagrid se lo entregaba. Subieron un tramo de escalones de piedra y se agruparon alrededor de una enorme puerta de roble, donde Hagrid golpeó tres veces antes de que se abriera.

* * *

Cuando entraron en el castillo por primera vez, Harry sintió una extraordinaria sensación de pertenencia, como si estuviera en el lugar correcto por primera vez en toda su vida. Nunca se había sentido así antes, nunca se había sentido como si hubiera pertenecido a ningún lado, Harry supo en el momento en que entró por esas puertas, que finalmente estaba en casa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una bruja alta, de pelo negro y túnica verde esmeralda estaba allí. Tenía una cara muy severa y estaba claro que ella era alguien que no debía ser cruzada. "Los primeros años, profesora McGonagall." dijo el gigante.

"Gracias, Hagrid. Los sacaré de aquí." dijo McGonagall.

El hombre llamado Hagrid asintió y se dirigió a través de las puertas, junto a ella, y hacia la derecha.

"Siganme." dijo, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran. McGonagall los llevó a una puerta en la parte trasera de la sala grande. Resultó ser una cámara bastante pequeña, circular. Ella abrió la puerta de par en par. El hall de entrada era enorme. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedras y estaban iluminadas con antorchas encendidas. Los techos eran demasiado altos para distinguirlos y había una escalera de mármol frente a ellos que conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall por el suelo de piedra. Se escuchaban cientos de voces desde una puerta a la derecha. Todos miraron a su alrededor nerviosos.

"¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts!" La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó a través del mar de los primeros años entusiasmados. "El banquete de inicio de plazo comenzará poco después, pero antes de tomar asiento, será ordenado en sus casas. Esta es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras ustedes están aquí, su casa se vuelve un poco como su familia dentro de Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casas y pasarán tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa."

"Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia historia noble y cada una ha producido brujas y magos sobresalientes. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos ganarán sus puntos, mientras que cualquier regla perderá puntos de la casa. Al final del año, la casa con la mayor cantidad de puntos recibirá la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un crédito para la casa que se convierta en suya. El acto de clasificación se llevará a cabo en unos pocos minutos delante del resto de la escuela. Sugiero que todos Smarten a sí mismos como la mejor manera posible mientras esten esperando. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Harry Potter levantó la mano. "Sí... Harry Potter, ¿verdad?" ella le preguntó, con las cejas levantadas.

Varias cabezas volvieron en su dirección, aparentemente sorprendidos por su presencia entre ellos.

"Así que, somos como enemigos?" preguntó Harry un poco incomodo por la atención.

"No, señor Potter. Eso no es lo que dije. Las casas son principalmente una forma de organizar a los estudiantes, en Hogwarts." McGonagall dice con el ceño fruncido.

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Pero sonaba como que sería pasar todo nuestro tiempo con nuestros compañeros de casa. ¿Qué pasa con todos los demás?"

"Corresponde a cada estudiante, en su propio tiempo, forjar amistades entre las casas." dijo Mcgonagall que por un momento creyeron que podía haber sonreído, pero luego su cara estaba popa de nuevo. "Y les aseguro, Harry y todos los demás, estaría muy contenta si ocurre tal cosa. Ahora, alguna pregunta más?" Miró a su alrededor y cuando nadie levantó la mano, ella asintió. "Volveré cuando estemos listos para ustedes. Por favor esperen en silencio." Con una última y larga mirada a Harry, se dio la vuelta y salió de la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Cómo exactamente nos clasifican en casas?" le preguntó Harry a Ron.

"Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dijo que le dolía mucho, pero creo que estaba bromeando." Ron, a pesar de sus palabras, parecía que pensaba que Fred estaba siendo completamente serio.

"¿Y crees que vamos a ser enemigos si estamos en casas separadas?" Harry se preguntó.

"No lo creo, espero que no." Ron dijo en voz baja.

Harry miró ansiosamente a su alrededor y notó que todos los demás también parecían aterrorizados. La única persona que estaba hablando era Hermione Granger, quien estaba susurrandole muy rápido a Eliana sobre todos los hechizos que había aprendido y preguntándose cuál necesitaría.

Eliana desvio su mirada a Harry, quien la estaba mirando y le dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. De la nada sucedio algo que los hizo saltar a todos e hizo que varias personas detrás gritaran.

Observaron con asombro cómo casi veinte fantasmas cruzaban la pared de atrás. Blancos perlados y ligeramente transparentes, flotaban a través de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de los primeros años.

"Mi querido hermano." un fantasma el uso de ropa isabelina interrumpió. "No le hemos dado a Peeves ocasiones suficientes ya? Él nos da a todos un mal nombre, y usted sabe, en realidad no es ni siquiera un fantasma..."

"¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?" Preguntó un fastasma de repente notándolos. "¡Nuevos estudiantes! A punto de ser ordenados, supongo?" Algunas personas asintieron en silencio ante la pregunta. "¡Espero verte en Hufflepuff! Mi antigua casa, ya saben."

"Muévanse ahora." dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras caminaba de regreso al pasillo. "La ceremonia de clasificación está por comenzar." Los fantasmas obedecieron, flotando a través de la pared opuesta y la prfesora se volvió hacia los primeros años. "Ahora, formen una línea y síganme."

La profesora McGonagall los llevó a todos a una sala gigantesca a la que había llamado el Gran Salón. Cuatro largas mesas corrían a lo largo de la sala con bandejas de oro vacías sobre ellas. En estas mesas se sentaban muchos estudiantes, algunos viejos y otros jóvenes, todos con los mismos uniformes. Sin embargo, en cada mesa, los estudiantes llevaban corbatas de diferentes colores que, según Harry, coincidían con los colores de su casa.

En el otro extremo del pasillo había otra mesa larga en la que se sentaban los maestros. Pero Harry ya no estaba mirando estas mesas, porque él y muchos otros primeros años miraban hacia el techo. Era negro aterciopelado y salpicado de estrellas; fue hermoso.

"Está hechizado para parecerse al cielo exterior. Leí todo sobre Hogwarts; una historia." Hermione Granger le susurró a Eliana de nuevo que solo asintió.

La profesora McGonagall los condujo al frente del pasillo y colocó un taburete de cuatro patas y un sombrero de mago sucio, muy viejo y parcheado, frente a ellos. Casi todos jadearon cuando el borde se abrió y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

"Oh, puedes pensar que no soy bonita,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves,

me comeré si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes mantener a tus jugadores de bolos negros,

tus sombreros de copa elegantes y altos ,

Porque soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo ponerles un tope a todos.

No hay nada oculto en tu cabeza

El Sombrero Seleccionador no puede ver,

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor ,

Donde moran los valientes de corazón,

Su atrevimiento, nervios y caballerosidad

distinguen a los Gryffindors;

Usted puede pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

donde son justos y leales,

los pacientes Hufflepuffs son verdaderos

y no temen el trabajo;

O, sin embargo, en el viejo y sabio Ravenclaw,

si tienes la mente lista,

donde aquellos de ingenio y aprendizaje

siempre encontrarán su clase;

O quizás en Slytherin,

harás a tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta usa cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

Así que ponme en! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no te metas en una solapa!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque no tengo ninguna)¡

Porque soy una gorra pensante!"

Todo el salón estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. El sombrero se inclinó muchas veces antes de quedarse quieto otra vez.

"Entonces, ¡solo tenemos que probar el sombrero!" Ron suspiró con alivio. Se paró al otro lado de Harry junto a un chico alto y de pelo rubio. "¡Mataré a Fred, él estaba hablando de luchar contra un troll!"

La profesora McGonagall dio un paso adelante con un largo rollo de pergamino. "Cuando diga tu nombre, te pondrás el sombrero y te sentarás en el taburete para ser ordenado. ¡Abbott, Hannah!"

Una chica de pelo corto y rubio, de rostro rubicundo con cola de cerdo se dirigió lentamente hacia adelante. Con las manos temblorosas, se puso el sombrero y luego se sentó en el taburete. Pasaron varios segundos.

"Hufflepuff!" gritó el sombrero. La segunda tabla de la izquierda vitoreó y aplaudió, y Hannah tomó rápidamente el sombrero y salió casi corriendo de allí. Ella fue recibida en su mesa con palmaditas en la espalda y sonrisas.

"Bones, Susan!"

Otra chica rubia que parecía bastante similar a Hannah, excepto que llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza se dirigió hacia el taburete y empujó el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

"Hufflepuff!" Se movió para unirse a Hannah y los otros Hufflepuff en su mesa.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Los estudiantes que se sentaban en la mesa desde la derecha aplaudieron y dieron la bienvenida a su nueva adición. Era un muchacho más bien delgado, con pelo liso, de color marrón.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Esta vez, la mesa en el extremo derecho aplaudió y vitoreó. Lavanda era otra chica rubia con una cara agradable.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!" El aplauso fue mucho más moderado de la mesa en el extremo izquierdo, parecían menos agradables que las otras mesas.

"Corner, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnegan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" gritó el sombrero, después de uno o dos largos minutos. Parecía como si tuviera un tiempo difícil decidir con Seamus, que parecía muy aliviado de estar finalmente de la banqueta.

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione camino hacia adelante apremiante, y con firmeza colocndose el sombrero sobre sus gruesos rizos castaños. "GRYFFINDOR!" gritó el sombrero, y Hermione sonrio quitandose el sombrero de la cabeza y se volvio a la mesa derecha que le sonreian y aplaudian.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville tropezo en su camino hacia el taburete y, cuando lo hizo, el sombrero tardó mucho tiempo en decidir dónde colocarlo. Eventualmente se decidió por Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville se olvidó de tomar el sombrero en su camino a su mesa, y en medio de carcajadas, volvió sobre sus pasos y tímidamente le entregó el sombrero a McGonagall.

"MacDougal, Isabel!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"MacMillan, Ernie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" Él sonrió mientras se tocó el sombrero, y antes de que siquiera estaba en la cabeza, este gritó.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco fue a sentarse entre los otros dos estudiantes que acababan de ser ordenados, Crabbe y Goyle.

"Luna, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ella era muy obviamente de origen indio, con su largo pelo negro y grueso, y tez oscura. Ella se sentó junto a Lily.

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sally era corto y tenía el pelo castaño oscuro. Se tropezó en su camino otra vez, pero se recuperó rápidamente, y pronto estaba sentado con el resto de su casa.

"Potter, Harry!"

Susurros estallaron cuando Harry dio un paso adelante. Los estudiantes de la parte posterior se levantaron y muchos estiraron el cuello para poder ver mejor al niño que vivió.

"Potter , ¿dijo ella?" Susurró alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿El Harry Potter?"

"Supongo que recuerda a Tu-Sabes-Quién?"

"Pequeña cosita, ¿no es así?"

Lo último que Harry vio antes de que el sombrero cayera sobre sus ojos fue a Eliana entre los estudiantes que esperaban ser seleccionados. Ella le dio una leve sonrisa alentadora. Al segundo siguiente estaba en el interior negro del sombrero. Él esperó.

"Hmm..." Dijo una pequeña voz en su oído. "Difícil. Muy difícil. Mucho coraje, veo. No es una mala mente. Hay talento, oh Dios mío, sí, y una sed de probarte a ti mismo, eso es todo. Interesante... entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?"

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó, no en Slytherin, ni en Slytherin.

"No Slytherin, ¿eh? ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser genial, sabes, todo está aquí en tu cabeza, y Slytherin te ayudará en tu camino hacia la grandeza, no hay duda de eso, ¿no? Bueno, si estás seguro "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

El corazón de Harry saltó. Gryffindor! Era, como mucho, la mejor casa! Miro a Eliana que levanto sus pulgares, mientras el le sonreia amedida que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry caminó hacia ellos temblorosamente y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Percy Weasley se levantó y estrechó la mano de Harry con fuerza mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban. "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter! "

Pasaron varios minutos para que la Clasificación volviera a ponerse en marcha.

"Ross, Eliana!"

Haciendo una pequeña mueca, Eliana se movió hacia el taburete. Allí duro un pequeño tiempo antes de que el sombrero gritara la elección. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Eliana saltó para apresurarse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para unirse a Harry y Hermione, quienes le sonrieron felizmente mientras se sentaba frente a ellos, contenta de que terminaron en la misma casa juntos.

"Smith, Zacarías!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" El chico negro alto que había estado detrás vino a sentarse con ellos.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron cruzó la habitación con incertidumbre. Harry estaba seguro de que Ron estaba debatiendo en su mente en qué casa quería estar. Siempre había querido estar en Gryffindor.

Como lo había hecho con Draco Malfoy, ese sombrero ni siquiera había tocado la cabeza de Ron cuando gritó. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry oyó a Percy soplar un suspiro, y luego aplaudir para Ron junto con el resto de ellos. Los gemelos pelirrojos estaban animando en voz muy alta de nuevo.

"Bien hecho, Ron, excelente." dijo Percy, cuando Ron se acercó, con la misma voz tonto, pomposo.

Ron rodó los ojos a su hermano mayor y se sentó al otro lado de Harry, en el otro lado de Percy de Hermione.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall luego enrolló el pergamino y se fue con las cosas en la mano.

Luego el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento. El salón se volvió inquietantemente silencioso, esperando las sabias palabras de su director.

"¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, me gustaría decir algunas palabras. ¡Y aquí están: Nitwit! ¡Rubor! ¡Oddment! ¡Tweak! ¡Gracias!" Se sentó de nuevo cuando la comida apareció repentinamente frente a ellos como por arte de magia.

"Es él, un poco loco?" Harry le pregunto a Percy mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

"¿Loco?" Percy repite. "Es un genio! Mejor asistente en el mundo! Pero él es un poco loco, sí. Patatas, Harry?"

Percy le ofreció un plato lleno de deliciosas patatas, y es entonces cuando Harry vio que los discos a lo largo de la mesa, que habían sido vacía cinco segundos antes, ahora estaban llenos de una variedad de alimentos realmente deliciosos. A partir de la carne a las verduras y todo lo demás, cada grupo de alimentos estuvo representada con al menos cinco platos diferentes. Su boca comenzó a hacerse agua sólo por los olores.

"Eso se ve bien", dijo el fantasma viendo a Harry cortar su filete.

"¿No puedes-?"

"No he comido durante casi quinientos años." dijo el fantasma. "No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo extraña. ¿No creo que me haya presentado? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma residente de la Torre de Gryffindor."

"¡Se quien eres!" dijo Ron de repente. "Mis hermanos me hablaron de ti, ¡eres Nick casi decapitado!"

"Preferiría que me llamaras Sir Nicholas de Mimsy..." el fantasma comenzó con frialdad, pero Seamus Finnigan interrumpió.

"¿Casi decapitado? ¿Cómo puedes estar casi decapitado?"

Sir Nicholas se veía extremadamente molesto, como si su pequeña charla no estuviera yendo como él quería.

"Por eso." dijo con irritación. Agarró su oreja izquierda y tiró. Su cabeza entera se balanceó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro como si estuviera en una bisagra. Alguien obviamente había tratado de decapitarlo, pero no lo había hecho correctamente.

Mirando complacido por la aturdida expresión en sus rostros, Nick casi decapitado se apoyó en el cuello, tosiendo. "Entonces, ¡nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que nos ayuden a ganar el campeonato de la casa este año? Gryffindor ha pasado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha conseguido la copa durante seis años seguidos! El Bloody Baron's se está volviendo casi insoportable, es el fantasma de Slytherin."

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en el lado opuesto de la Gran Sala, y vió un fantasma mirando grave, con hundidos, ojos melancólicos y una larga túnica manchada de sangre de plata. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado junto a él, y él no dejaba de mirar con tristeza al fantasma a su lado.

"¿Cómo llegó a estar cubierto de sangre?" preguntó Seamus.

"Nunca se lo he preguntado." dijo el fantasma.

A medida que la cena se redujo, las placas de repente desaparecieron y la comida en los platos fue reemplazada con el postre. Había tantos tipos diferentes de pasteles, tartas y trufas que Harry no podía mantenerlos en orden. Selecciono un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, y saboreó cada bocado. Era bastante bueno.

"Soy mitad y mitad." dijo Seamus. "Mi papá es un muggle. Mamá no le dijo que ella era una bruja hasta después de que se casaron. Un poco desagradable para él."

Los demás se rieron.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Neville?" preguntó Ron.

"Bueno, mi abuelita me crió y ella es una bruja." dijo Neville. "Pero la familia pensó que yo era un muggle por mucho tiempo. Mi tío abuelo Algie intentaba cogerme desprevenido y sacarme un poco de magia. Una vez, cuando salí del final del muelle de Blackpool, casi me ahogo, pero nada sucedió hasta que tenía ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie fue a tomar el té y me estaba colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba junto a los tobillos cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció una Merengue y él accidentalmente me dejo ir. Pero salté por el jardín y por la carretera. Todos estaban muy contentos, Gran estaba llorando, ella estaba tan feliz. Y deberías haber visto sus caras cuando llegué aquí. Pensé que podría no ser lo suficientemente mágico para venir, ya ves. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo."

"No empiezan las clases mañana?" Hermione le preguntó a Percy.

El asintió. "Sí, Hermione, lo hacen."

"Espero que me vaya bien." ella dijo preocupada por ser nacida de Muggles en una escuela de magia.

"Todas las clases comienzan poco a poco." Percy afirmó.

"Yo he leído los libros de texto, pero no he podido probar ningún hechizo todavía. Transfiguración parece muy complicado..."

Él parecía impresionado por alguna razón. "Si has leído tus libros de texto, realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, y debo decir, un buen trabajo en eso..."

"¡Ay!" alguien exclamó, y, como Percy se volvió hacia otro lado, vieron a Harry encorvado con una mano en la frente, directamente sobre la cicatriz.

"¿Qué es?" Eliana pregunto mirandolo con su cara llena de preocupación.

"N-nada." Harry nego enseguida tomando la mano de su cara.

Eliana no se veía como si le creyera, pero dejó que se deslizara. Ya que él estaba mirando fijamente a la mesa principal.

"¿Quién es el profesor que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?" Harry miró más allá de Hermione a Percy Weasley.

"Oh, ya conoces a Quirrell, ¿verdad? No es de extrañar que se vea tan nervioso. Ese es el profesor Snape. Él enseña Pociones pero todos saben que no quiere hacerlo. Está en la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ese es el trabajo de Quirrell. Sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras, Snape."

Harry miró a Snape por un rato, pero el profesor no lo miró de nuevo.

Poco después, los platos y fuentes se limpiaron una vez más y Dumbledore se puso de pie. El silencio cayó como un yunque, el hombre ciertamente ordenó la atención de todo el mundo con muy poco esfuerzo.

"Tengo sólo unas pocas palabras más ahora que todos somos alimento y agua. Los primeros años deben tener en cuenta que el bosque en los terrenos está prohibido a todos los alumnos. Y algunos de nuestros estudiantes mayores harían bien en recordar eso también." dijo, volviéndose hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

"También me han preguntado por el Sr. Filch, el conserje, para recordarles que todo lo que hay de magia debe utilizarse entre las clases no en los pasillos. Los ensayos de Quidditch se llevarán a cabo en la segunda semana del término. Cualquier persona interesada en jugar para su casa debe ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

"Y, por último, debo decirles que este año, el corredor del tercer inundación en el lado derecho está fuera de límites a todos los que no desean una muerte muy dolorosa..." dijo, se apagó como algunos rieron a través de la sala. Dumbledore no sonrió, sin embargo.

"Él no es serio?" preguntó Neville.

"Debe ser." respondió Percy, con un aspecto muy sombrío. "Es extraño, porque normalmente nos da una razón para que no se nos permita ir a algún lugar, el bosque está lleno de bestias peligrosas, todo el mundo sabe eso. Él debería haber dicho prefectos, por lo menos."

"Y ahora, la hora de dormir! Off trote!" Dumbledore dijo, y les sonrió una vez más. Hubo una conmoción en la sala ya que todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Los primeros años, síganme!" Percy llamó, y una vez más los otros primeros años fueron conducidos juntos.

Siguieron a Percy fuera de la gran sala, y luego hasta la gran escalera de mármol. Nadie hablaba mucho, ya debia ser por el cansancio.

Percy los condujo a través de un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, siempre ascendente, hasta que finalmente se detuvo delante de un haz de leña que flotaban en el aire. Percy les hizo señas para parar y dio un paso adelante. Palos empezaron a rebotar en el pecho.

"Peeves." les dijo. "Un poltergeist. Peeves presentate." La única respuesta recibida a Percy era una, frambuesa mojada en voz alta. "¿Quieres que me vaya al Barón Sanguinario?" Percy preguntó el aire.

Oyeron un estallido, y de repente un hombre pequeño con una sonrisa maliciosa estaba flotando delante de ellos, con las piernas cruzadas.

"Ooooh!" exclamó, sonriendo. "Firsties Ickle! ¡Qué divertido!" Y luego se precipitó hacia ellos, por lo que todos se agacharon.

"Pierdete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto!" Percy amenazó. Peeves dio un puchero y lanzó los palos, que aterrizaron con estrépito sobre la cabeza de Neville y el suelo. El se fue riendo locamente a su paso.

Neville se frotó la cabeza, pero no se parecía mucho peor para el desgaste.

"Cuidado con Peeves." dijo Percy, como reanudaron el viaje. "Lo único que va a escuchar es al Barón Sanguinario-aquí estamos." anunció, deteniéndose frente a un gran retrato de una gran dama.

"¿Contraseña?" ella pregunto.

"Caput Draconis." respondió Percy y ella se adelantó para admitirlos. G

Todos se apresuraron a atravesarlo y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, una sala acogedora y redonda llena de sillones aplastados.

Percy dirigió a las chicas a través de una puerta a su dormitorio y los niños a través de otra.

Harry se quedó dormido de inmediato. Tal vez había comido demasiado, porque tenía un sueño muy extraño. Llevaba el turbante de Quirrell. Seguía hablándole, diciéndole que debería estar en Slytherin ya que era su destino. Harry le dijo al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin. El turbante se hizo más y más pesado, pesando a Harry. Intentó sacarlo pero se apretó dolorosamente. Malfoy apareció a la vista, riendo mientras Harry luchaba. Entonces Malfoy se convirtió en Snape, quien se rió y se volvió frío. Podía oír a una mujer y una niña gritando. Entonces, hubo un destello cegador de luz verde.

Harry se despertó, sudando y temblando. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido una vez más y, cuando se despertó de nuevo al día siguiente, no recordó el sueño en absoluto.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Ahí, mira!"

"¿Dónde?"

"¡Junto a ese niño alto con el pelo rojo!"

"¿Llevando los lentes?"

"¿Viste su cara?"

"¿Viste su cicatriz?"

Susurros siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que dejó su dormitorio al día siguiente. La gente hizo cola para mirarlo y se dobló para pasarlo por los pasillos. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, ya que estaba tratando de concentrarse en encontrar el camino a sus clases.

Su primera lección fue Transfiguración.

"La transfiguración es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderás en Hogwarts."

Todos se quedaron asombrados mientras la profesora McGonagall cambiaba su escritorio en un cerdo y volvía de nuevo.

"Pueden comenzar."

Al final de la lección, Hermione era la única persona que había podido convertir su cerilla en una aguja. Lo había hecho tan rápido que había podido aprender cómo transfigurarlo entre esas dos formas mientras intentaba en vano enseñarle a Harry cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Hermione ya había ganado cinco puntos de casa de Gryffindor.

* * *

Viernes por fin llegó. Después del desayuno, diez de los estudiantes de Gryffindor hicieron lentamente su camino hacia abajo en las mazmorras, donde habían estado antes. Esa parte de Hogwarts estaba fría, oscura y húmeda, y el propio salón de Pociones era bastante inhóspito. Si no hubiera sido por los incendios que arden humilde bajo los calderos, habrían sido capaces de ver sus alientos.

El profesor Snape, el hombre de cabello grasiento que Harry había visto en la mesa principal, barrió con su manto negro detrás de él a las diez en punto. Hizo caso omiso de todos ellos como él fue a su escritorio y cogió un pergamino.

"Lavender Brown!"

"Q-Qué?" preguntó, sorprendida.

Snape la observó por un momento, y luego dijo en voz muy suave pero amenazadora. "Esto es pasar lista, Sra. Brown. Un simple," Presente! ' Será suficiente."

"... Presente."

"Muy bien. Yo sabía que podía hacerlo. Millicent Bulstrode!"

"Presente."

Y se fue de allí. Se detuvo en la P, y luego buscó la clase con sus ojos negros. Hasta detenerse en Harry. "Ah, sí. Harry Potter. Nuestra recién celebridad."

Harry no reacciono sensiblemente a esto, ni a la risa tranquila de Malfoy y algunos otros Slytherin. Él se limitó a mirar a Snape, como si esperara que el profesor dijera algo más. Snape continuó el rollo y puso el pergamino en su escritorio cuando se había terminado. Él juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y los inspeccionó.

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender sobre la ciencia sutil y la forma exacta de hacer pociones." les dijo, y se las arregló con poco o ningún esfuerzo para mantener a la clase en silencio con solo su presencia aterradora. "Como aquí hay pocas varitas, muchos de ustedes difícilmente creerán que esto es magia. No espero que muchos de ustedes realmente comprendan la belleza del caldero a fuego lento con sus humos brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se arrastran a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, atrapando el sentido... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, incluso detener la muerte, si no son un grupo tan grande de cabezas de lo que normalmente tengo que enseñar."

Más silencio siguió a su mota. Harry y Ron se miraron un poco desconcertados.

"¡Potter!" dijo Snape de repente. "¿Qué obtendría si añadiera la raíz en polvo de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

Harry estaba confundido y perplejo mientras la mano de Hermione se había disparado al aire.

"No lo sé, señor." dijo Harry.

Snape parecía triunfante mientras se burlaba de Harry. "Lástima... claramente, la fama no lo es todo. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo." agregó, ignorando la mano que agitaba a Hermione. "¿Dónde mirarías si te dijera que me encuentres un bezoar?"

"No lo sé, señor."

"Pensé que no abrirías un libro antes de venir, ¿eh, Potter?"

Snape seguía ignorando a Hermione, y ahora, la mano de Eliana.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los monjes y la loba?"

Hermione estaba de pie en ese momento, tratando de llamar la atención de Snape.

"No lo sé." dijo Harry de nuevo, empezando a parecer enojado. "Creo que Eliana y Hermione lo saben, por qué no les pregunta?"

Algunas personas se rieron de esto, pero Snape no parecía divertido.

"Siéntate." le espetó a Hermione. Luego se volvió hacia Eliana, quien se movió hacia atrás en su asiento. "Veamos a donde llega su inteligencia. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la monjesidad y la loba?"

"Nada, señor." dijo Eliana. "Son la misma planta."

"Hm. ¿Dónde mirarías si te dijera que me encuentres un bezoar?"

"Estómago de una cabra."

"¿Qué obtendría si añadiera una raíz potenciada de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

"Una poción para dormir tan poderosa que se conoce como el Proyecto de los muertos vivientes." Eliana respondió con seguridad.

Snape frunció los labios y luego se dio la vuelta, moviendose hacia la pizarra. Miró alrededor de la clase. "Bueno, ¿por qué no están todos copiando eso?"

Hubo un repentino revolvimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape habló. "Y se tomará un punto de Gryffindor por usted, Potter."

Se agitó la varita en la junta, dejando al descubierto las instrucciones detalladas para la poción que realizarían. "Todos deben prepararse, así como lo han hecho, si ustedes quiere tener éxito en mi clase."

Una vez que habían copiado algunas notas, Snape los dividió en pares y los hizo comenzar con una poción sin complicaciones para curar forúnculos. Eliana fue emparejada con Hermione y las dos chicas se pusieron a trabajar en la poción. Hermione se quejaba por la pérdida de puntos que Harry les había costado.

"Es solo un punto, Hermione." dijo Eliana en voz baja mientras agitaba la poción, según las instrucciones. "Y de todos modos, ni siquiera sabía ninguna de las preguntas y leí el libro antes de venir aquí. No todos tenemos recuerdos perfectos y podemos memorizar los libros palabra por palabra." señaló la mirada incrédula de Hermione.

La mirada enojada de Hermione se desvaneció lentamente y se rindió. "Oh, supongo, pero él no tenía que ser tan grosero con el profesor Snape al respecto." se quejó. "Honestamente, hablando de esa manera con un maestro..."

"Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia." dijo Eliana, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Hermione agregó los colmillos de serpiente aplastados.

Snape barría las mazmorras, criticando la mayor parte de los trabajos. Malfoy parecía ser la única persona que parecía gustarle.

Justo cuando Snape elogiaba la supuesta poción perfecta que Malfoy había preparado, un fuerte silbido llenó las mazmorras y una poción se extendía por el suelo, quemando agujeros en los zapatos de la gente. Muy pronto, todos habían subido a sus taburetes mientras Neville se había empapado de la poción que había logrado explotar mientras destruía el caldero de Seamus, convirtiéndolo en una burbuja retorcida.

"¡Niño idiota!" gruñó Snape, limpiando la poción derramada con una ola de su varita. "¿Supongo que agregaste las púas de puercoespín antes de sacar el caldero del fuego?"

Neville gimió cuando los forúnculos comenzaron a aparecer por toda su nariz.

"Llévalo al hospital." le espetó Snape a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

Luego se volvió hacia Harry, cuya mesa estaba justo al lado de Neville.

"Tú, Potter, ¿por qué no le dijiste que no agregara las púas? Pensé que te haría ver bien si se equivocaba, ¿verdad? Ese es otro punto que has perdido para Gryffindor."

Harry, que había estado sentado junto a Neville y Seamus junto con Ron, abrió la boca, a punto de discutir la injusticia, pero Ron lo detuvo.

Snape luego se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la habitación, ladrando que quería sus productos terminados.

"No lo empujes." murmuró Ron a Harry. "He oído que Snape puede volverse muy desagradable."

Al salir del aula Eliana un paso por delante de Hermione, Ron y Harry.

"¿Cual es su problema?" preguntó Harry.

"No sé. Anímate." dijo Ron mientras miraba a sus amigos sombríos. "Snape siempre está quitando puntos a Fred y George."

"¿Podemos venir y encontrarnos con Hagrid contigo?" Ron pregunta.

"Oh, sí ... supongo." Harry dijo.

"¿Puedo ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ustedes?" Hermione preguntó.

"Si, claro." Harry asintió de nuevo.

Eliana se dió la vuelta descubriendo que estaban justo detrás de ella. Ellos la miraron, Ron con cierto desdén y Harry con curiosidad. Y Hermione con una expresión tranquila.

"¿Puedo ir también?"

"¿Quien te invito?" preguntó Ron, y comenzó a alejarse.

Eliana estaba sintiendo ya sus ojos ardiendo, cuando Harry intervino. "Ron. Claro que si, Eliana."

Eliana sonrió, la esperanza de que no eran lo suficientemente atento para notar la cara roja.

"¿Has conocido a Hagrid todavía?" Harry les preguntó a Hermione y Eliana.

"Sólo cuando nos trajo a la escuela." Hermione respondió.

"Entonces, vamos." dijo Harry, y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la clase de pociones.

* * *

Dejaron el castillo y caminaron por el césped en pendiente, hacia abajo más allá del lago hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Era otro día claro y soleado, aunque algo más frío de lo que había sido. La chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid estaba fumando cuando llegaron fuera, contra las paredes de madera, eran un surtido de artículos outdoorsman. Cuando Harry llamó, escucharon un frenético escarabajo desde dentro y varios ladridos atronadores. "¡Espera un segundo!" Hagrid llamó desde detrás de la puerta cuando escucharon ladridos y arañazos en el otro lado de la puerta. "Atrás, colmillo, atrás."

Hagrid abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. La cabaña consistía en una habitación, y había aún más actividades al aire libre de tipo cosas apiladas por todas partes. Hagrid perdió su control sobre el perro gigante y se lanzó hacia Ron. Sólo tenía suficiente para cerrar los ojos antes de que empezó a lamerle las orejas.

"Colmillo no es tan malo." Hagrid nos dijo, cuando Ron comenzó a acariciar con cuidado la bestia. "Sólo excitable."

"Este es Ron." Harry dijo, como se sentaron en la mesa. "Y ellas son Hermione y Eliana."

"Otro Weasley, ¿eh?" Hagrid preguntó mientras miraba a Ron. "Pasé la mitad de mi vida persiguiendo a tus hermanos gemelos lejos del bosque." Ron sonrió débilmente y Hagrid se rió entre dientes antes de mirar a Eliana y Hermione. "Y es un placer conocerlas, también, señoritas."

A continuación relataron la primera semana de clases para el guarda de caza, que muy amable es lo que dijo que era, y él se rió un poco cuando Ron y Harry le hablaron de ser atrapados por la señora Norris fuera de límites cuando se habían desorientado.

Estuvieron encantados de escuchar a Hagrid llamar a Filch 'ese viejo imbécil'.

Harry le conto a Hagrid sobre la lección de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de los estudiantes.

"Parecía realmente odiarme, sin embargo." dijo Harry, convencido de la realidad.

"No-" Hagrid volvió. "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Entonces, Ron,¿cómo está tu hermano Charlie?" le preguntó a Ron, cambiando rápidamente de tema. "Me gustó mucho, es genial con los animales".

Mientras escuchaba a Ron, Harry tomó un pedazo de papel que estaba debajo de la tetera. Fue un corte del Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS RÁPIDO ÚLTIMO:

"Las investigaciones continúan en el allanamiento en Gringotts el 31 de julio, ampliamente considerado trabajo de magos oscuros o brujas desconocidas.

Los goblins de Gringotts hoy insistieron en que no se había tomado nada. La bóveda que se buscó (713), de hecho, se había vaciado más temprano ese día.

"Pero no te estamos diciendo lo que había allí, así que mantén las narices fuera si sabes lo que te conviene", dijo un portavoz de los Gringotts esta tarde."

Harry no podía creerlo. La bóveda setecientos trece era la bóveda a la que Hagrid lo había llevado, donde le había dicho a Harry que no hablara de lo que fuera que estaba dentro.

"¡Hagrid! ¡El allanamiento de Gringotts ocurrió en mi cumpleaños! ¡Podría haber ocurrido cuando estuvimos allí, o justo después de que nos fuéramos!"

Hagrid no se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Él gruñó y le ofreció otro pastel de piedra. Hagrid, aunque era muy agradable y no podía hornear un pastel decente, parecía estar guardando algunos secretos para ellos.

Mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Eliana regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos de pasteles de roca que habían sido demasiado educados para negarse. Harry sacó el periódico de la manga para leerlo de nuevo.

"¿Lo robaste ?" Eliana le dio a Harry una mirada incrédula.

"Lo siento, necesito verlo correctamente. Mira, cuando Hagrid me llevó a Gringotts en mi cumpleaños, después de haber ido a mi bóveda para sacar algo de dinero, fuimos a otro. Hagrid me dijo que era de alto secreto. Negocio de Hogwarts y que nunca debería hablar de ello con nadie."

"Entonces, le robaste y me contaste algo que le prometiste que no le dirías a nadie?" Eliana levantó una ceja juguetonamente.

"Um... bueno, sí, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Ves esto?" Harry le tendió el papel para que leyera. "La bóveda que intentaron robar era la bóveda setecientos trece. ¡Esa es la bóveda que Hagrid y yo visitamos para el negocio secreto de Hogwarts!"

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de asombro al igual que Ron que ahora se habian acercado, "¿Qué? ¿En serio? Oh, Harry, ¿qué había allí?"

"En realidad no vi lo que era." Harry frunció el ceño. "Solo había un pequeño y sucio paquete envuelto en papel marrón, eso era todo lo que había allí. Hagrid lo guardó todo en secreto y me hizo jurar que debía guardar silencio."

"Está bien. Así que, lo que sea que quisieran los ladrones, fue lo que Hagrid y tú sacaron." Eliana miró al cielo, pensativa, "Espera, ¿dijiste que era un asunto especial de Hogwarts?"

"Sí." respondió Harry. "Eso es lo que le dijo al duende jefe. Hagrid también le entregó una carta de Dumbledore. Dijo: 'Se trata de saber qué hay en la bóveda que sabe. Qué especial negocio de Hogwarts, este Tengo que dárselo a Dumbledore, 'bueno, algo así de todos modos. Parece que Hagrid lo recogió justo a tiempo."

"Harry, ¡eso significa que lo que sea podría estar aquí! Si Hagrid tuvo que dárselo a Dumbledore, debe haber sido muy importante. O poderoso. O ambas cosas." Eliana dijo.

"¡Tienes razón! Podría estar aquí." Harry sonrió antes de mirar entre Ron y Hermione. "¿Pero dónde?"

Los cuatro pensaron por un rato antes de llegar al Gran Salón. Parecía que acababan de llegar a tiempo, porque la comida se esparcía sobre cada plato justo cuando entraban.


	4. Chapter 4

Era jueves, el día en que los Gryffindors y los Slytherins iban a comenzar las lecciones de vuelo. A pesar de su emoción, Harry todavía estaba frustrado de que no estuviera más cerca de descubrir lo que había estado en la bóveda setecientos trece.

Malfoy se jactaba de que era un viajero increíble y de que era muy injusto que no se les permitiera a los primeros años unirse a sus equipos locales de Quidditch. Ron también fue bastante jactancioso sobre sus pasadas experiencias de vuelo en la vieja escoba de Charlie. Harry había escuchado una larga historia sobre cómo Ron había pasado por alto una vez por poco un ala delta varias veces en el espacio de cinco minutos, y estaba empezando a aburrirlo enormemente.

Neville estaba aterrorizado, ya que su abuela nunca lo había dejado cerca de una escoba, por una buena razón también. Harry personalmente pensó que Neville era bastante torpe, y que una escoba quizás le daría un boleto de ida a una cama de hospital.

Hermione también estaba muy nerviosa por volar. Aburrió a todos los Gryffindors con consejos de vuelo que había obtenido de un libro llamado Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville se aferraba a cada palabra, desesperado por cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a mantenerse en su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron cuando la conferencia de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Una lechuza revoloteó hacia Neville y le dejó caer un pequeño paquete. Fue una bola de cristal de su abuela que estaba llena de humo blanco. "¡Es una remembrallidad!"

"Oh, he leído sobre eso." Hermione inspeccionó el Remembrall con un gran interés. "Te dice si hay algo que hayas olvidado. Tienes que mantenerlo apretado y, si se pone rojo, oh..." el humo en el Remebrall de Neville de repente brillaba de color escarlata.

"... has olvidado algo ..." Neville terminó tristemente. Se sentó por un momento, tratando desesperadamente de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Malfoy pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó el Remebrall de las manos de Neville.

Harry y se levanto de un salto. Estaba casi esperando una razón para pelear con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que podía detectar problemas más rápido que cualquier otro maestro en la escuela, estuvo allí en un instante. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"¡Tiene mi recuerdo, profesora!" Neville gimió.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. "Sólo estaba mirando." lo dejó caer sobre la mesa y se apartó con Crabbe y Goyle.

* * *

A las tres y media, los primer año de Gryffindor se apresuraron por los escalones de la entrada a los terrenos para su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso y los Slytherins ya estaban allí. También había una veintena de palos de escoba en líneas limpias en el suelo. Su maestra era Madam Hooch con pelo corto, gris y ojos amarillos.

"Bueno, ¿qué están esperando?" ella ladró "Todos paren junto a un palo de escoba. Vamos, apúrense. Pongan su mano derecha sobre su escoba, y digan '¡Arriba!'"

Todos los estudiantes se pararon junto a una escoba, siguiendo las instrucciones de Madam Hooch. "¡ARRIBA!"

La escoba de Harry saltó a su mano de inmediato, pero fue una de las pocas que lo hizo. La de Ron simplemente se había volcado en el suelo, mientras que la de Neville no se había movido en absoluto. A la izquierda de Harry, Hermione gritó a su escoba por tercera vez y de repente se disparó hacia arriba en su mano, tomándola por sorpresa. La de Eliana había flotado ligeramente en el aire antes de que finalmente se moviera hacia su mano.

Una vez que todos habían agarrado sus escobas, Madam Hooch les mostró cómo montarlas correctamente, subiendo y bajando las filas, mostrando a los que estaban equivocados de la manera correcta que se suponía que debían hacerlo.

"Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, empiezan desde el suelo con fuerza." le ordenó Madam Hooch. "Mantengan sus escobas firmes, suban unos pocos pies, luego vuelvan directamente hacia abajo inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. En mi silbato... tres, dos..."

Pero Neville nervioso, se puso en marcha antes de que el silbato hubiera tocado los labios de la profesora.

"¡Vuelve, muchacho!" ella gritó.

"¡No puedo!" Neville gritó, subiendo más y más alto, como un disparo de corcho de una botella. Jadeó, se deslizó hacia un lado de la escoba y… WHAM, un ruido sordo y un chasquido asqueroso sonó cuando Neville cayó al suelo.

Madame Hooch estaba inclinada sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el suyo. "Muñeca rota." murmuró Hooch examinando a Neville. "Vamos, muchacho, todo está bien, arriba entiendes." Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. "¡Ninguno de ustedes debe moverse hasta que yo regrese! Dejen esas escobas donde estában o saldrán de aquí antes de que puedan decir 'Quidditch'".

Vamos, querido." añadió amablemente a Neville, que sollozó cuando él se fue con ella.

Casi al segundo que se perdieron de vista, Malfoy comenzó a burlarse de Neville. "¿Viste su cara, el gran bulto?"

Los otros Slytherins se rieron.

"Mira." Malfoy se lanzó hacia adelante y arrancó algo de la hierba. "Es esa estupidez que el abuelo de Longbottom le envió."

El Remembrall brillaba al sol cuando Malfoy lo sostuvo en alto. Y él levantó la Recordadora, que brillaba brillantemente en la luz del sol.

"Damelo, Malfoy." Harry dijo con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para mirar.

Malfoy sonrió de forma desagradable: "Creo que lo dejaré en algún lugar para que lo recoja Longbottom. ¿Qué tal un árbol?"

"Damelo!" Harry gritó de nuevo, pero Malfoy estaba en su escoba y se había ido. Ciertamente no había mentido cuando dijo que podía volar bien.

"¡Ven a buscarlo, Potter!" Él gritó.

Harry agarró su escoba enseguida.

"¡Harry, no lo hagas!" gritó Eliana interviniendo y Harry se detuvo por un momento para mirarla. "La señora Hooch nos dijo que no nos moviéramos, te harás daño y te expulsarán!"

"Y nos meterás a todos en problemas." secunda Hermione. "Además, ni siquiera sabes cómo volar."

"Lo siento." Harry miró a Hermione y Eliana antes de balancear su pierna sobre su escoba e irse volando.

"Qué idiota." Hermione susurro al lado de Eliana.

Harry Levantó un poco más su escoba y escuchó gritos y jadeos desde abajo junto con un grito de admiración de Ron. Harry se volvió hacia Malfoy. "¡Damelo o te derribaré de esa escoba!"

"¿Oh si?" Malfoy trató de burlarse, pero parecía preocupado.

Harry sabía, de alguna manera, qué hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró la escoba con fuerza. Disparó hacia Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy salió del camino a tiempo.

"¡Crabbe y Goyle no podran salvarte el cuello aquí arriba, Malfoy!" Grito Harry.

El mismo pensamiento parecía haber golpeado a Malfoy. "¡Atrápalo si puedes, entonces!" Lanzó la bola de cristal al aire.

Harry corrió tras él cuando Malfoy corrió hacia el suelo. Tomando velocidad, Harry se acercó más y más a la pelota. Sin embargo, a medida que la pelota se acercaba a él, el suelo también lo hacía. Estaba a un pie del suelo cuando su mano encontró la pelota, dándole el tiempo suficiente para enderezarse para un aterrizaje razonablemente seguro. Un enjambre de estudiantes vitoreando corrió hacia él.

"¡Buen trabajo, Harry!" Ron le dijo palmeandolo en el hombro.

"HARRY POTTER!"

El corazón de Harry se hundió más rápido de lo que acababa de zambullirse. La profesora McGonagall estaba saliendo del castillo.

"Nunca, en todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts, cómo te atreves, podrías haberte roto el cuello." McGonagall se quedó sin habla.

"No fue su culpa, profesora..."

"Silencio, señorita Granger..." Mcgonagall le dijo callandola.

"Pero Malfoy-"

"Es suficiente, señor Weasley. Potter, sígueme, ahora".

"Pero Malfoy..." Ron comenzo pero lo interrumpieron tambien.

"Eso es suficiente, señor Weasley."

"Malfoy lo comenzó." Eliana dijo.

"Señorita Ross, cuando quiera la opinión de mis alumnos, yo le preguntare. ¿Está claro?" Mcgonagall enfrento a Eliana.

"Sí, señora." le respondió ella, asintiendo dócilmente.

"Potter, sígueme, ahora." ordenó Mcgonagall, y Harry cayó en el paso detrás de ella sin decir una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás.

* * *

Cuando Harry se había presentado para la cena, todos estában sorprendidos y felices de verlo, porque todos habían pensado que se iban a casa. Pero había aparecido feliz, y como él les contó la historia de lo que había ocurrido después de que había dejado el terreno de juego, la felicidad sólo creció. Era notable cómo algo con tales posibilidades de catástrofe había terminado tan bien. "McGonagall incluso quiere conseguirme un Nimbus dos mil, pero tiene que aclararlo con Dumbledore en primer lugar."

"¿Buscador? Pero los primeros años nunca, debes ser el más joven en aproximadamente..."

"-un siglo." Harry le dijo a Ron con orgullo.

Eliana se había acercado al banco donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados. "Síganme."

Ella condujo a los niños a un caso de trofeo que Harry había visto antes, pero que realmente no había reconocido.

"Ahí, mira." Eliana señaló una gran placa que decía: Los mejores jugadores de quidditch de Gryffindor de todos los tiempos.

Harry siguió correctamente el dedo de Eliana para ver que la insignia dorada más grande en la placa decía: Chaser

James Potter 1970.

"¡Harry! ¡No me dijiste que tu papá era un cazador!" Ron lloró emocionado.

"Nunca lo supe..." Harry se calló y le sonrió a Eliana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Malfoy se acerco a molestar a Harry, que habia estado desayunando con Ron y Hermione. "¿Teniendo una última comida, Potter? ¿Cuándo vas a tomar el tren para los Muggles?"

"¿No vas a ningún lado sin tus amigos?" Hermione dijo con ironía, mirando hacia los dos muchachos más grandes.

"Cierra la boca, engendro a medias." replicó Malfoy, dándole una mirada sucia antes de volver su atención a Harry.

"Eres mucho más valiente ahora que estás de nuevo en el suelo y tienes a tus amiguitos contigo." comentó Harry con frialdad.

"Te llevaría en cualquier momento por mi cuenta." respondió Malfoy. "Esta noche, si quieres. El duelo de los magos. Sólo varitas, no contacto. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, viendo las expresiones confusas de Harry y Hermione. "Nunca han oído hablar de un duelo de magos, supongo?"

"Por supuesto que sí." respondió Ron, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy. "Soy su segundo, ¿quién es el tuyo?"

Malfoy miró a sus "amigos" antes de mirar a Ron. "Crabbe." respondió. "Medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos reuniremos contigo en la sala de trofeos. Eso siempre está desbloqueado." Se alejó antes de que pudieran responder y Hermione miró a Ron, al igual que Harry.

"¿Qué es el duelo de un mago?" Harry quería saber. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que eres mi segundo?"

"Bueno, un segundo está ahí para tomar el control si mueres." Ron dijo casualmente, sirviéndose un poco más de pastel.

"Morir?" Harry susurró.

"Oh, la gente solo muere en duelos de hechiceros reales. Tú y Malfoy podrán disparar chispas el uno al otro en el mejor de los casos. No es exactamente mortal, ¿verdad? Y si eso falla, simplemente puedes lanzar tu varita y pegarle en la nariz..."

"Perdónenme."

Los tres miraron hacia arriba. Era Eliana.

"¿No puede una persona comer en paz en este lugar?" Ron se quejo. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas. Eso fue un poco fuera de lugar. Pero Eliana lo ignoró y habló con Harry. "No pude evitar escuchar lo que Malfoy y tú decían."

"Apuesto a que podrías." Ron murmuró.

"Y no deberías ir vagando por la noche. Tienes suerte de haber escapado la primera vez, pero no puedes simplemente esperar que eso ocurra de nuevo. Además, sabes que Malfoy. Está obligado a tener algún tipo de un truco bajo la manga. Podría lastimarte gravemente, o incluso morir. Filch buscará a cualquiera que se haya levantado de la cama después de las horas. Es muy arriesgado para tí..."

"Y realmente no es de tu incumbencia." Ron le dijo con frialdad poniéndose de pie tirando a Harry con él.

"Pero..."

"Adiós." agregó Ron, y se alejó. Harry lo siguió muy parecido a Crabbe y Goyle habían seguido Malfoy, no cinco minutos antes.

"Lo siento." Hermione le dijo a Eliana y se fue detrás de los chicos.

* * *

"Son las once y media. Será mejor que nos vayamos."

"Todo bien." Harry salió de su cama completamente vestido.

"¿Estás listo?" Ron susurró, deslizándose de debajo de sus mantas, también en su ropa de día.

"Creo que sí." Harry dijo con incertidumbre, tirando de su jersey sobre su camiseta.

Los muchachos se deslizaron escaleras abajo y en la sala común donde se encontraron con Hermione y Eliana.

"Tú!" Ron gritó furioso al ver a Eliana. "¡Vuelve a la cama!"

"¡No!" Ella se volvió hacia Harry y le dirigió una mirada suplicante: "Harry, te lastimarán, te atraparán, matarán, expulsarán o..."

"Querido Merlín, ¿cómo puede alguien interferir tanto?" Ron se cruzó de brazos.

"Mira, esto es estúpido. Solo vas a escabullirte a la sala de trofeos para ser golpeado por Malfoy, ¿qué sentido tiene eso? Sabes, puede que ni siquiera aparezca. Probablemente solo está tratando de meterte en problemas, ya que no fuiste expulsado por volar detrás de él." Eliana siguió hablando.

Ron estaba empujando a Harry fuera del agujero del retrato, con Hermione siguiendolos, pero Eliana no se rendía tan fácilmente. Ella salió después de ellos. "Por favor, no tiene sentido hacer esto, ¿qué estás tratando de lograr? Esto no va a funcionar."

"Vete." le dijo Ron y se alejó.

"Harry, Eliana tiene razón." Hermione intervino por primera vez. "La profesora McGonagall te dio un regalo hoy, vas a decepcionarla?"

Harry se detuvo, mirando hacia el techo alto del corredor por un momento. "Esto es algo que tengo que hacer." dijo, en voz muy baja.

"Está bien, pero se los advertí..." Eliana giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar el agujero del retrato. "¡Oh! Se ha ido. ¡La dama gorda se ha ido!"

"Eso es muy malo." dijo Ron, pero no había piedad en su voz.

"¿Ahora que?" Eliana preguntó.

"Ese es tu problema." Ron le dijo, dándose la vuelta. "Tenemos que irnos, vamos a llegar tarde." Y los tres caminaron por el pasillo, lejos de Eliana, que le tomó tres segundos para llegar a una decisión, y luego se volvió en el acto y corrió tras ellos.

"Voy con ustedes." ella les dice, después de alcanzarlos.

Ron suspiró. "No lo harás."

"¿Piensas que voy a quedarme aquí y esperar a que Filch me atrape? Si él nos encuentra a los cuatro, le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos."

"Tienes algo de nervio." dijo Ron en voz alta.

"¡Cállense, ambos!" Harry susurró fuertemente. "Escuché algo."

"La señora Norris, te parece?" preguntó Ron, agachándose y mirando en la oscuridad.

Para su sorpresa, era Neville. Estaba tendido en el suelo, tumbado y durmiendo.

"¿Neville?" Hermione dijo gentilmente, despertándolo. "Neville, despierta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Parpadeó mientras se despertaba, luego se iluminó al verlos. "¡Gracias a Dios que me encontraron! He estado aquí por horas, no pude recordar la nueva contraseña para ir a la cama."

"Oh Neville." Hermione lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Hocico de cerdo es la contraseña, pero no te va a ayudar ahora. La señora gorda se ha ido a algún otro retrato."

"¿Cómo está tu brazo?" dijo Harry.

"Bien." dijo Neville, mostrándolos. "Madam Pomfrey lo reparó en aproximadamente un minuto."

"Bien, bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que estar en algún lugar, nos veremos más tarde..."Ron empezó.

"No me dejen!" exclamó Neville. "El Barón Sangriento ya se ha pasado aquí dos veces, y no quiero volver a verlo!"

"Ambos vendrán con nosotros, y si alguno de ustedes es atrapado." dijo Ron, mirando a Neville y luego a Eliana. "Personalmente los hecharé a los dos, ¿entendido?"

Eliana abrió la boca, para comentar que estaban en contra de la regla o algo así, pero Harry le susurró que se callara y los llamó a todos hacia adelante.

Salieron disparados por los pasillos. Tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse con Filch o la Sra. Norris. Neville caminó al lado de Harry mientras Hermione encontraba a Eliana cerca de ella.

Una vez dentro de la sala de trofeos, todos ellos brillaban a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas altas, que se apoderó de sus varitas y esperaron a que algo sucediera.

"Es tarde." susurró Ron, después de diez minutos. "Crees que se acobardo?" Un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Levantaron sus varitas solo para escuchar a alguien hablar, y no era Malfoy.

"Olfatea alrededor, mi dulce, podrían estar acechando en un rincón."

Filch estaba hablando con la señora Norris. Harry saludó a Eliana, Ron, Neville y Hermione para que lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron en silencio hacia la puerta alejándose de la voz de Filch. Las ropas de Neville apenas habían doblado la esquina cuando escucharon a Filch entrar a la sala de trofeos.

"Están aquí en alguna parte." murmuró Filch. "Probablemente esten escondiéndose."

Neville de repente soltó un chillido asustado y echó a correr. Se tropezó, agarró a Ron por la cintura y los dos cayeron en una armadura. Los golpes y choques fueron suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

"¡CORRAN!" Harry gritó y los cinco corrieron por la galería, sin mirar atrás para ver si Filch los seguía; giraron alrededor del poste de la puerta y galoparon por un pasillo y luego por otro, con Harry a la cabeza. Ellos estaban yendo. Arrancaron un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto. Rápidamente lo atravesaron y salieron cerca de su aula de encantamientos.

"Tenemos que volver a la torre de Gryffindor." dijo Ron, afirmando lo obvio. "Lo más rápido posible."

"Se los dije." Eliana jadeó agarrando un lado en su costado. Antes de mirar a Harry. "Malfoy te engañó. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Él nunca iba a conocerlos, Filch sabía que alguien iba a estar en la sala de trofeos. Malfoy le debe haber dicho."

"Probablemente." Harry suspiró. "Lo siento por no escucharte..."

"No tenemos tiempo para eso. Necesitamos regresar ahora!" Eliana le dijo empujandose fuera de la pared para que estuviera de pie recta. "Vamonos."

No fue tan simple. No habían conseguido más de unos pocos pasos cuando. El traqueteo del picaporte y algo salió disparado de un salón de clases frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Dio un chillido de deleite cuando los vio.

"Cállate Peeve, por favor, nos echarás."

Peeves se rió. El Poltergeist había saltado de la pared frente a ellos. "Deambulando por la medianoche, primicias graciosas?" Él rió. "Tut, tut, tut. Travieso, travieso, te pondrás arrugado."

"No si no nos regalas, Peeves, por favor." Harry rogó.

"Debería decirle a Filch, debería hacerlo." La voz de Peeves era santa, pero sus ojos parpadearon perversamente. "Es por tu propio bien, sabes."

"¡Apartate del camino!" Espetó Ron, dándole un giro a Peeves, ese fue un gran error.

"ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE CAMA!" Peeves gritó. "¡ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LA CAMA ABAJO EL CORREDOR DE CHARMS!"

Agachándose bajo Peeves, corrieron por sus vidas, hasta el final del pasillo, donde se estrellaron contra una puerta, que estaba cerrada con llave. Neville se apoyó contra la pared, y Ron se apoyó contra la puerta, con una expresión desesperada en su rostro.

"¡Esto es! ¡Hemos terminado!" Ron gimió cuando los chicos empujaron desesperadamente la puerta. "¡Esto es el final!"

Podían escuchar a Filch correr tan rápido como él podía detrás de ellos.

"Oh, muevanse!" Hermione le gruñó a Ron. Ella sacó su varita, y golpeó la cerradura. "Alohomora."

La cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió. Se apilaron a través de ella, la cerraron rápidamente y presionaron sus oídos contra ella, escuchando.

"¿Por dónde se fueron, Peeves?" dijo Filch. "Rápido, dime."

"Di por favor'."

"No me arruines, Peeve, ¿ahora a dónde fueron?"

"No dirás nada si no dices por favor." dijo Peeves con su molesta voz cantada.

"Está bien, por favor."

"¡NADA! ¡Ha haaa! ¡Te dije que no diría nada si no dijeras por favor! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Haaaaaa!" Y escucharon el sonido de Peeves que se alejaba y Filch maldiciendo con rabia.

Al menos, los otros cuatro eran. Eliana se había dado cuenta en el momento en que habían entrado en el corredor donde exactamente estaban y su sangre se había congelado, impidiendo que se moviera. "Harry." susurró ella, tratando de llamar su atención, pero él estaba concentrado en lo que estaba pasando afuera. "Harry..."

"Shh!" Susurró él, sin prestar atención, pero Neville la miró, preguntándose por qué estaba tratando de llamar su atención y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio al enorme perro de tres cabezas que estaba detrás de ellos, olfateando hacia ellos con sorpresa. Deben haberlo pillado desprevenido, por eso no los había atacado todavía. Pero la sorpresa estaba empezando a perder su efecto y ella sabía que estarían corriendo por sus vidas en cualquier momento.

"Él piensa que esta puerta está cerrada." susurró Harry de repente, sin haber notado el peligro todavía. "Creo que estaremos bien, ¡bajate, Neville! ¿Qué?" preguntó, girándose y congelándose cuando vio qué exactamente Neville había estado tirando de su manga y por qué Eliana había estado tratando de llamar su atención.

Harry se quedó sin aliento. No era una habitación, era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido en el tercer piso. Y ahora sabían por qué estaba prohibido. Miraban directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso de tres cabezas que llenaba todo el espacio entre el techo y el suelo. Ron dejó escapar un grito que Harry amortiguó con su mano. Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente y buscó a tientas el picaporte. Mientras Neville y Eliana la seguían. Todos salieron de la habitación y casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debió haber ido a buscar a otro lugar porque no se encontraron con él en su camino de regreso a la sala común.

"¿Dónde demonios habéis estado?" la dama gorda preguntó cuando los vió.

"No importa eso: hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo." jadeó Harry, y el retrato se adelantó. Se metieron en la sala común y se derrumbaron, temblando en sillones.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo, mantener una cosa así encerrada en una escuela?" Ron dijo después de mucho tiempo. "Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, ese lo necesita."

"Ustedes no usaron sus ojos, ¿verdad?" Hermione chasqueó. "¿No vieron en qué estaba parado?"

"¿El piso? No estaba mirando a sus pies, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus cabezas." respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, no en el suelo. Estaba parado en una trampilla. Obviamente, está protegiendo algo." Hermione susurró. "Fue suerte que no fuimos expulsados."

Eliana se puso de pie, mirando a Hermione, Harry y Ron respectivamente. "Espero que estén satisfechos con ustedes mismos. Todos podríamos haber sido asesinados. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama." Girándose subió la escalera y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.

La boca de Ron se abrió cuando él la miró boquiabierto. "No, no nos importa." dijo burlonamente. "Pensarías que la arrastramos, ¿verdad?"

Harry no le contestó; Parecía que estaba pensando en algo mientras Hermione lo miraba.

"Me voy a la cama." dijo Neville, con una voz muy plana, y se arrastró lejos de ellos hasta los dormitorios de los niños, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a los tres amigos solos.


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy parecía tan sorprendido de que Harry y Ron todavía estuvieran en Hogwarts como si se tratara de un paquete largo y delgado que seis búhos habían llevado al pasillo y habían caído frente a Harry. Aunque la nota adjunta de McGonagall claramente declaraba no abrirla en el Gran Salón, a nadie le había costado darse cuenta de que contenía una escoba.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se sorprendieron cuando lo desenvolvieron después de las lecciones en la sala común para descubrir que era un Nimbus dos mil.

"¡Woah! ¡Un Nimbus Dos Mil! ¡Nunca he tocado uno! ¡Son el mejor modelo de todos !" Ron lo miró con anhelo.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle debe haber tenido algún tipo de radar, porque muy pronto se habían hecho su camino a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se quedaron detrás de Harry, Hermione y Ron por unos momentos, con desprecio, y luego Malfoy llegaron a Harry y cogió el paquete fuera de la mesa. Ni siquiera pienso en él advertencia. Harry y Ron se dio la vuelta y miró a los tres de ellos.

"Eso es un palo de escoba." Malfoy observó, dejando caer el paquete de nuevo sobre la mesa bastante despectivamente. "Así, por esta vez, Potter. Los primeros años no se permiten los palos de escoba."

"No se trata sólo de cualquier palo de escoba vieja." dijo Ron sonriendo. "Es una Nimbus dos mil. ¿Qué has dicho que tienes en casa, Malfoy, un cometa Dos Sesenta? Los cometas se ven llamativos, pero no están en la misma categoría que la Nimbus."

El pálido rostro de Malfoy se puso de color rosa. "¿Qué sabes sobre él, Weasley? No podía permitirse la mitad del mango! Supongo que tu y tus hermanos tienen que ahorrar hasta ramita por ramita." replicó Malfoy, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Ron abrió la boca para responder, pero de repente Flitwick estaba entre ellos. Podría haber sido porque era tan corto y que no había visto venir, pero parecía que todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver al profesor de Encantamientos.

"No es el argumento, espero, chicos?" Flitwick se preguntó, en su característica voz aguda.

"Potter ha sido enviado un palo de escoba, profesor." Malfoy le dijo, muy rápido. Pero Flitwick se limitó a sonreír a todos.

"Sí, sí, eso es correcto. La profesora McGonagall me contó todas las circunstancias especiales. Y cual es el modelo, Potter?"

"Una Nimbus dos mil, señor." le dijo Harry, aunque estaba mirando directamente a Malfoy. La risa contenida en su voz era muy evidente. "Y es realmente gracias a Malfoy aquí que yo la tengo."

"Sí, gracias Malfoy." Ron siguió y Flitwick sonrió aún más.

"Bueno, mejor vulvan de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin y terminen su desayuno." Flitwick le dijo a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. "No quiero que lleguen tarde a clase."

Con el ceño fruncido, los Slytherin se volvieron de vuelta hacia su mesa. Flitwick los observó alejarse por un momento y luego se excusó.

"Se es cierto, ya sabes." dijo Harry.

"¿Que es?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si Malfoy no había robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el en equipo."

"Así que supongo que piensas que es una recompensa por romper las reglas?" Eliana preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. Mirando el paquete en las manos de Harry.

"Pensé que no estabas hablando con nosotros." le recordó Harry.

"Me gustaba más cuando no estaba hablando con nosotros." dijo Ron. "Así que no te detengas ahora."

Eliana y Ron se miraron largo rato antes de que ella se alejara sin decir nada más.

"Chicos, ¿no podemos simplemente llevarnos bien?" Preguntó Hermione, pero Eliana ya se había ido. Ella suspiro mirando a Ron. "En serio, ¿les mataría ser amables el uno con el otro?"

"La última vez que lo comprobé, ella también estaba molesta contigo." le recordó Ron mientras subían a los dormitorios.

"Sí, bueno, ella es una especie de amiga." dijo Hermione con un suspiro. "Y sabes, también es bueno tener una chica como amiga. No me malinterpreten, me gusta salir con ustedes, es solo que... a veces hay cosas que necesitas hablar con un chica y... Eliana es la única en el dormitorio de Gryffindor que puedo soportar."

Harry suspiró. "Intentaremos llevarnos bien con ella en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella le sonrió agradecida. "Gracias." dijo mientras se dirigían al dormitorio de los chicos, donde escondieron el paquete debajo de la cama de Harry antes de ir a clases.

* * *

Halloween comenzó como un muy buen día para Harry y Ron. En Encantamientos, Flitwick les dijo que creía que estaban listos para comenzar a hacer volar los objetos. Eliana no había hablado con Harry, ni Ron en absoluto desde la llegada de Nimbus dos mil de Harry.

"¿Compañero?" Harry le preguntó a Hermione cuando Flitwick les dijo que se dividieran en pares y ella asintió, sonriendo.

Ron estaba a punto de asociarse con Seamus cuando fue capturado por uno de los Ravenclaw. Para su consternación, se vio obligado a emparejarse con Eliana, quien no parecía más feliz con el arreglo que Ron. Todavía estaba enojada con ellos y los había ignorado a todos.

"¡Ahora, no olviden ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando!" Les recordó Flitwick. "Swish y flick, recuerda, swish y flick. Y decir las palabras mágicas correctamente también es muy importante, nunca olviden al Wizard Baruffio, quien dijo 's' en lugar de 'f' y se encontró en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho."

Harry saco su varita y se fue primero, pero no tuvo mucha suerte. "Muy bien, tu turno." finalmente se rindió y Hermione suspiró. Nadie más en la clase estaba teniendo mucha mejor suerte.

"De acuerdo, aquí vamos." dijo ella quitándose la manga del camino mientras movía su muñeca en el gesto familiar que habían estado practicando por un tiempo. "¡Wingardium Leviosa!" Ella cantó, agitando y moviendo su varita hacia la pluma que se suponía que estaban levitando.

Para su sorpresa, la pluma se levantó de la mesa y flotó en el aire, ordenada por la bruja rubia detrás de la varita.

"¡Oh bien hecho!" Flitwick exclamó, aplaudiendo. "Miren, todos!" Llamó al resto de la clase, que se volvió para mirar hacia ellos. "¡La señorita Granger lo ha hecho!"

"¡Bien hecho!" Harry dijo, aplaudiendo con el resto de la clase. Hermione se sonrojó por la atención, su concentración se disparó y la pluma volvió a caer al suelo mientras todos, alentados por su éxito, volvían a sus propias plumas.

"Está bien, inténtalo de nuevo." insistió Hermione.

Harry suspiró mientras intentaba una vez más levantar la pluma de la mesa.

Ron, en la mesa de al lado, estaba teniendo tan poca suerte como el. "Wingardium leviosa!" Gritó, agitando los brazos como un molino de viento.

"¡Pará, pará!" Eliana empujó el brazo de Ron. "Vas a sacarle el ojo de alguien. Es Wing- gar-dium Levi- o -sa, haz que" gar "sea agradable y largo."

"Entonces hazlo, si eres tan lista." Ron gruñó.

Eliana respiró hondo, y agitó su varita. "¡Wingardium Leviosa!"

Su pluma se levantó del escritorio, completamente bajo su control.

"¡Oh, bien hecho, señorita Ross!" Flitwick lloró y Hermione y Harry miraron para ver a Ron y la pluma de Eliana flotando en el aire, con Ron de muy mal humor.

* * *

Después de la lección, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

"Es Levi-osa, no es Levio-sar." Se burló de Eliana. "No es de extrañar que nadie la pueda soportar y siempre este sola. Es una pesadilla, honestamente."

"Ron!" Hermione dijo con exasperación justo cuando Harry fue empujado hacia ella por Eliana, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras corría junto a ellos hacia el baño de chicas en el mismo piso.

"Creo que ella te escuchó." Harry reprendió a Ron, quien se veía incómodo cuando sus amigos lo miraron.

"¿Y que?" murmuró, evitando la mirada sucia que Hermione le disparó. "Ella debe haber notado que no tiene amigos."

"¿Le hemos dado alguna razón para querer ser nuestra amiga?" Hermione respondió suavemente. Harry la miró y se movió más allá de sus amigos. "Voy a ir a ver cómo está. Nos encontraremos con ustedes en la Transfiguración." Caminó hacia el baño de mujeres y lo abrió, oyendo sollozos en el último puesto. "Eliana?" preguntó ella, tocando en ello. "Eliana, soy solo yo. Hermione. ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Vete!"

Hermione suspiró, dejando su bolso en el suelo. "Eliana, sé que Ron puede ser un poco idiota a veces, pero no quiere decir lo que dice la mitad del tiempo. Quiero decir, ha tenido cinco hermanos con los que crecer."

"Lo digo en serio, Hermione déjame en paz." sollozó Eliana desde detrás del puesto cerrado.

"¿Solo vas a quedarte ahí por el resto del día?" Preguntó Hermione y el suave sollozo indicaba una afirmativa. "Está bien. Bueno, ¿al menos vas a venir a la fiesta de Halloween esta noche? Es la primera, no podemos perdérnosla."

"Solo ve a clase, Hermione." le dijo Eliana entre lágrimas. Hermione vaciló, sin estar segura de si estaba bien dejarla sola. "Realmente quiero que me dejen solo ahora. Por favor." agregó, y su voz se convirtió en mendicidad ahora. "Solo vete."

Hermione suspiró. "Está bien." dijo ella después de un minuto. "¿Quieres que te haga la tarea?"

"Si por favor gracias."

"Por supuesto." Hermione sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la Transfiguración, apenas llegando a través de la puerta cuando comenzó la clase.

* * *

Eliana no se presentó a su siguiente clase y no fue vista toda la tarde. En su camino hacia el Gran Salón para el banquete de Halloween, Harry escuchó a Parvati Patil, riendose con su amiga Lavender Brown, que Eliana estaba llorando en los baños de las niñas y quería quedarse sola. Ron se veía aún más incómodo en ese punto.

"Hiciste un número sobre ella, Ronald Weasley." le espetó Hermione mientras se encontraba con sus amigos. "Eliana todavía está en el baño, llorando. Realmente creo que necesitas ir allí y disculparte."

"¿Por qué debería?" Ron se quejó.

"Porque ella es un ser humano, imbécil, y merece ser tratada como tal." Hermione replicó. "Si no vas después del banquete, te arrastraré hasta allí y te obligaré a disculparte con ella por la rodilla doblada, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, sí, lo entiendo." Ron murmuró cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor y todos los pensamientos sobre Eliana se desvanecieron al ver las decoraciones. Murciélagos vivos, las velas en las calabazas y la comida que aparece en los platos de oro, como lo había hecho en el banquete de bienvenida.

Sin embargo, la fiesta apenas había comenzado cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe y Quirrell irrumpió en el vestíbulo, con un completo terror escrito en su rostro mientras corría hacia la mesa de los maestros. "Troll", se quedó sin aliento, "en las mazmorras ... pensé que querías saberlo". Y luego se desmayó en el suelo sin otra palabra.

La única palabra que se pudo describir en los siguientes minutos fue pánico ciego. Todos gritaban y lloraban, y de la varita de Dumbledore tomaron varios petardos de color púrpura para que el silencio cayera sobre el pasillo. "Prefectos!" él llamó. "¡Lleven sus casas de vuelta a los dormitorios inmediatamente!"

Harry se unió a la fila de Gryffindors con Hermione y Ron mientras se movían entre la multitud.

"¿Cómo podría entrar un troll?" Preguntó y Ron negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

"No me preguntes." respondió él mientras subían las escaleras con el resto de los Gryffindors. "Se supone que son realmente estúpidos. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó para una broma de Halloween."

"Sí, pero ¿no se supone que son realmente difíciles de controlar?" Preguntó Hermione. "Si me preguntas, tendría que ser alguien que tenga una especialidad en tratar con ellos."

"Tal vez." dijo Harry lentamente, entonces la comprensión repentinamente asaltó su rostro y alejó a Hermione y Ron de la multitud. "¡Eliana!"

"¿Que hay de ella?"

"Ella ha estado en los baños de chicas toda la tarde, ¡ella no lo sabe!" Harry les aclaró.

"Estoy segura de que ella estará bien..." Ron se mordió el labio cuando Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina. "Oh, está bien, pero es mejor que Percy no nos vea."

Se agacharon y corrieron en dirección opuesta al resto de los Gryffindors. A través de los Hufflepuffs y luego a un pasillo desierto para llegar al baño de las chicas.

"Espera." susurró Hermione, oyendo pasos cerca. Ella espió un gran grifo de piedra. "Ven acá." Se empujó contra la pared tanto como pudo y Harry y Ron se deslizaron en el espacio que quedaba. "¿Quién es?" Ella susurró al oído de Harry.

"Snape." respiro mientras los pasos caminaban por el corredor y se desvanecían. "¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no está con el resto de los maestros?"

"Preguntame." respondió Ron.

"No crees que haya dejado entrar al troll, ¿verdad?" Hermione preguntoo preocupada. Harry y Ron se miraron por un momento. "Esperemos que no." dijo Ron.

Tan silenciosamente como fue posible, se arrastraron a lo largo del siguiente corredor después de que los pasos de Snape se desvanecieran.

"Se dirige al tercer piso." dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.

"¿Hueles algo?"

Un hedor asqueroso llegó a sus narices. Era una mezcla de calcetines viejos, huevos podridos y el tipo de inodoro que nadie parecía limpiar. Entonces lo oyeron: un gruñido bajo y el resoplido de pies gigantescos. Al final del pasaje a la izquierda, algo enorme se estaba moviendo hacia ellos. Se encogieron en las sombras y observaron cómo emergía en un parche de luz de la luna. Tenía doce años y se sentía alto con la piel, de un gris opaco y granito, su gran cuerpo lleno de bultos como una roca con su pequeña cabeza calva posada como un coco. Sostenía un enorme club de madera, que se arrastraba por el suelo porque sus brazos eran muy largos. El troll se detuvo junto a una puerta y miró dentro. Se encogió lentamente en la habitación. El baño de las niñas.

"La llave está en la cerradura." murmuró Harry. "Podríamos encerrarlo."

"Buena idea." dijo Ron nerviosamente.

"¡No!" siseó Hermione. "¡No es una buena idea! ¡Ese es el baño de las chicas!"

"Bien." dijo Harry, ausente del peligro. "La llave está en la cerradura; podríamos encerrarlo."

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Hermione medio les chilló. "¡Eliana está ahí!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Un grito agudo y petrificado hizo que el corazón de los tres se detuviera. Venía de las cámaras con el troll.

"¡Eliana!" dijeron juntos.

Ninguno de ellos tenía otra opción mientras corrían hacia adelante, hundiéndose en el baño de las niñas. Eliana estaba acurrucada contra la pared, sus ojos bien abiertos y su rostro de un blanco pálido. Su varita estaba en el suelo a mitad de la habitación. El troll avanzaba hacia ella, rompiendo los fregaderos en pedazos a medida que avanzaba.

"Confundanlo!" Harry dijo desesperadamente. Tomó un grifo y lo tiró tan fuerte como pudo contra la pared. El troll se detuvo a unos pocos metros de Eliana. Se movió pesadamente alrededor, parpadeando estúpidamente, para ver qué había hecho el ruido. Sus pequeños ojos vieron a Harry. Dudó, luego lo hizo para él, levantando su garrote.

"Oye, cerebro de guisante!" gritó Ron. Tanto él como Hermione le arrojaron tubos de metal. El troll ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Sin embargo, el troll escuchó el grito y se detuvo de nuevo, volviendo su feo hocico hacia ellos.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando Ron se aferró a su brazo. Dejó escapar un rugido y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos y los hizo retroceder hasta la esquina, lejos de la salida.

"Esto es, Ron." gimió Hermione. "Eso es todo."

Entonces Harry hizo algo increíblemente estúpido. Dio un gran salto corriendo y logró sujetar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del troll por detrás. El troll no podía sentir a Harry colgando allí, pero luego Harry sacó su varita directamente por una de las fosas nasales del troll. Aullando de dolor, el troll torció y agitó su palo y Harry se aferró a este.

"¡Harry!" Hermione gritó.

"¡Ron!" Eliana llamó la atención de Ron que habia sacado su varita. "Swish y flick!"

"¡Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron hizo lo que le dijo Eliana.

El club voló repentinamente de la mano del troll, se elevó en el aire, se dio la vuelta y cayó, con una grieta enfermiza en la cabeza del troll. El troll se balanceó en el lugar y luego cayó de bruces llevándose a Harry con él con un golpe que hizo temblar todo el piso. Ron y Hermione corrieron a ambos lados de él y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

"¿Está muerto?" Ron preguntó.

"No lo creo." respondió Harry mientras sacaba su varita de la nariz del troll, limpiando el grueso pegamento gris en los pantalones del troll. "Sólo eliminado." Desvió su atención a Eliana que se acerco a ellos. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, gracias." respondió Eliana mirando a Harry con admiración y algo mas.

Un golpe repentino y fuertes pasos hicieron que los cuatro miraran hacia arriba. Eliana se lanzó hacia su varita, que parecía bastante húmeda, debajo de los escombros de un fregadero. Un momento después, McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell irrumpieron. Quirrell echó un vistazo al troll y se sentó en el único baño que quedaba, aferrándose a su corazón. Snape se inclinó sobre la bestia inconsciente y McGonagall estaba mirando a Ron, Hermione y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enojada. Harry de repente deseó que él, Ron y Hermione no estuvieran sosteniendo sus varitas.

"¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?" McGonagall dijo con una furia fría en su voz. "Tienen suerte de que no los hayan matado. ¿Por qué no están en su dormitorio?"

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir cuando Eliana salió en defensa. "Es mi culpa, profesora McGonagall."

"¡Señorita Ross!"

"Me estaban buscando." Eliana miró a la profesora. "Fui a buscar al troll porque pensé que podría manejarlo por mi cuenta."

Harry y Ron la estaban mirando y la boca de Hermione se abrió de sorpresa. Fue una suerte que ninguno de los maestros los mirara.

"Si no me hubieran encontrado, estaría muerta ahora." Eliana continuó. "No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar a nadie. Estaba a punto de terminarme cuando llegaron."

Harry y Ron intentaron parecer que esta historia no era nueva para ellos.

"Bueno, en ese caso..." McGonagall miró entre los cuatro, tratando de decidir qué hacer. "Srta. Ross, muchacha tonta, ¿cómo podrías pensar en enfrentarte a un troll de montaña por tu cuenta?" Eliana bajo la mirada. "Se tomarán cinco puntos de Gryffindor por esto. Estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Si no estás lastimada, será mejor que vayas a la Torre de Gryffindor. Los estudiantes están terminando el banquete en sus casas."

Eliana asintió mientras les echaba una mirada antes de irse y McGonagall se volvió hacia ellos. "Bueno, sigo diciendo que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos primeros años podrían haber tomado un troll de montaña adulto y vivir para contarlo. Cada uno de ustedes gana cinco puntos para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse."

No se molestaron en discutir, simplemente salieron apresuradamente del baño y subieron las escaleras, lejos del olor grotesco del troll. "Deberíamos haber conseguido más de quince puntos." gruñó Ron.

"Diez, quieres decir, una vez que se haya quitado la de Eliana." señaló Harry.

"Podría haber sido peor." admitió Hermione. "Ustedes estaban a punto de encerrar esa cosa con ella y quién sabe qué habría pasado si eso hubiera sucedido. Hocico de cerdo." agregó a la Señora Gorda cuando llegaron al retrato.

La sala común estaba llena de comida y del resto de su casa. Eliana los estaba esperando en la puerta y todos se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento antes de que Hermione sonriera a Eliana. "¿Amigos?" Ella preguntó, para asegurarse.

"¿Amigos?" Preguntó Eliana mirando a Harry y Ron.

"Amigos." confirmó Harry.

"Amigos." estuvo de acuerdo Ron. Todos se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de salir a tomar un plato de comida.

* * *

Las semanas que siguieron al primer partido de Harry en Quidditch transcurrieron sorprendentemente rápido a medida que el clima comenzó a hacer frío. El invierno comenzaba a acercarse y rápidamente estaban dejando atrás el verano.

Con Eliana como su amiga, el trío se había convertido en un cuarteto y hacía que la vida en los dormitorios de las niñas fuera mucho más soportable para Hermione. Estaba emocionada de tener a Eliana como amiga.

La víspera del primer partido de Harry en Quidditch, los cuatro salieron al congelador patio durante el recreo, y ella les había conjurado un fuego azul brillante que podía llevarse en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas a él, calentándose, cuando Snape cruzó el patio. Él estaba cojeando. Los cuatro se acercaron para bloquear la vista del fuego, pero desafortunadamente, algo en sus caras culpables atrajo la atención de Snape. Se acercó cojeando. No vio el fuego, pero parecía estar buscando una razón para despedirlos de todos modos.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Potter?"

Fue el quidditch a través de las edades. Harry le mostró.

"Los libros de la biblioteca no deben tomarse fuera de la escuela." dijo Snape. "Dámelo. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor."

"Esa es una regla tonta." dijo Eliana, mirando a la figura cojeando de Snape mientras se alejaba. "Se lo inventó."

"¿Me pregunto qué le pasa a su pierna?" Murmuró Harry.

"No sé." dijo Ron con amargura. "Pero espero que realmente le duela."

"Sabes." Harry se volvió hacia Eliana. "Eso me recuerda. Cuando te buscábamos en Halloween, vimos a Snape corriendo por el pasillo. No sé a dónde iba, pero se miraba como si no quisiera que alguien supiera que iba allí."

"Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su cojera..." Eliana se quedó sin aliento. "¡El perro! ¡Él debe haber ido al perro! Creo que teníamos razón, Harry. Lo que sea que esté debajo de ese perro debe ser importante, y Snape lo quiere tan desesperadamente que esto le ha pasado a su pierna."

"Sí, pero seguramente no pudo haber decidido simplemente ir cuando el troll entró..."

"... ¡así que debe haberlo dejado en sí mismo!" Harry terminó la frase de Ron por él.

"¿Sabes que?" Hermione dijo pensativamente. "Harry, creo que él sabe que estamos con él. Quiero decir, es obvio que lo ha tenido en cuenta para ti últimamente y que ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para meterte en problemas de una manera u otra. Debe saberlo..." Le lanzó a Harry una mirada grave. "... así que debemos estar cerca de resolver esto."

"No lo sé, parece sospechoso." Eliana dijo razonablemente. "Y no lo dejaría pasar por alto a Snape, pero todavía no podemos saber nada. Hay muy pocas pruebas."

"Además, no intentaría robar algo que Dumbledore estaba manteniendo a salvo." dijo Hermione. "Sé que no es muy bueno, pero..."

"Honestamente, Hermione, crees que todos los maestros son santos o algo así." le dijo Ron. "Estoy con Harry. ¿Pero qué es lo que está buscando? ¿Qué está cuidando ese perro?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, su expresión perturbada por lo que vio. "Bueno, sea lo que sea, no podemos hacer nada al respecto en este momento." dijo Eliana mientras se levantaba, antes de mirar a Harry. "Y necesitas dormir un poco. Tienes un partido de Quidditch por la mañana y necesitas una buena noche de sueño. No discutas conmigo. Esto puede esperar, al menos por ahora." agregó con un suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos obstinadamente.

"Ella tiene razón, Harry, vas a necesitar tu fuerza." le dijo Hermione. Finalmente, Harry se rindió y se dirigió al dormitorio para ir a dormir con Ron y las chicas se miraron entre sí antes de dirigirse a su propio dormitorio.

"¿Qué crees que Snape está buscando?" Hermione le pregunta a Eliana.

"Nada bueno." ella murmura pensativamente.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana siguiente fue brillante y fría. El Gran Salón estaba lleno de deliciosas salchichas fritas y la alegre charla de todos esperando un buen partido de Quidditch.

"Gryffindor contra Slytherin." dijo Ron con nostalgia mientras miraba alrededor del Salón. "La mejor rivalidad de esta escuela. Va a ser un buen partido."

"Tienes que desayunar un poco." Eliana dijo tratando de que Harry comiera algo.

"No quiero nada." Harry dijo en voz baja.

"Sólo un poco de pan tostado." Eliana intentó de nuevo.

"No tengo hambre."

"Harry, necesitas tu fuerza." dijo Seamus. "Los buscadores son siempre los que no son aceptados por el otro equipo."

"Gracias, Seamus." dijo Harry.

"Seamus tiene razón, Harry." dijo Eliana, volviéndose hacia él. "Tienes que comer algo o te arrepentirás más tarde durante el partido."

Harry abrió la boca para decirle lo contrario, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella empujó una tostada en su boca.

"Ahh, ¿para qué fue eso?" exclamó Harry, masticando el final de la tostada.

"Tienes que comer, ¿no?" respondió Eliana sonriendo. "Mi abuelo es igual que tú, terco, y esto es lo que suelo hacer para que coma. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Harry no respondió, sino que simplemente la miró mientras terminaba la tostada. Él no necesitaba responder. Sabía que ella tenía razón de todos modos, pero él no iba a decirle eso.

A las once en punto, toda la escuela se abrió paso hacia el puesto alrededor del parche de Quidditch. Muchos estudiantes tenían binoculares.

Eliana, Hermione y Ron se unieron a Neville, Seamus y Dean en la fila superior. Para sorpresa de Harry, habían pintado una gran pancarta en una de las sábanas que Scabbers había arruinado. Dijo que Potter para el presidente y Dean habían hecho un gran león Gryffindor debajo, y Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo complicado para que la pintura destellara de diferentes colores.

Los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se abrieron paso en el campo y la multitud se volvió loca. Eliana gritaba como loca mientras Hermione agitaba sus pequeñas banderas de Gryffindor y los chicos aplaudían, agitando la bandera. La señora Hooch se paró en el medio del campo de juego para los dos equipos, con la escoba en la mano. Los dos capitanes, Oliver Woods y Marcus Flint, se dieron la mano y montaron sus escobas.

Madame Hooch lanzó un fuerte silbido en su silbato plateado, quince escobas se alzaron en el aire y se fueron.

"Y la Quaffle es tomada inmediatamente por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor, qué excelente cazadora es esa chica, y también bastante atractiva."

"¡JORDÁN!" McGonagall regaño al chico.

"Lo siento, profesora. Y está realmente animada allá arriba, con un pase limpio a Alicia Spinnet - de vuelta a Johnson y - no, Slytherin se ha llevado la Quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin Marcus Flint gana la Quaffle y se va - va a sc - no, se detuvo una excelente jugada de Gryffindor Keeper Wood y Gryffindor toman la Quaffle - esa es la cazadora Katei Bell de Gryffindor, buena zambullida alrededor de Flint, fuera del campo y - OUCH -"

Katie fue golpeada en la parte posterior de su cabeza por una Bludger.

Hermione miró indignada y horrorizada.

"¡Eso es terrible!" Eliana lloró.

"Eso es Quidditch." respondió Ron sombríamente cuando Slytherin tomó posesión de la Quaffle, por Adrian Pucey, no menos.

"Eso debe haber dolido, golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza por un Bludger, Quaffle tomada por los Slytherins, ese es Adrian Pucey acelerándose hacia los postes de la meta, pero está bloqueado por un segundo Bludger, enviado a su manera por Fred o George Weasley, no pueden decir cuál, buena jugada del Gryffindor Beat, de todos modos,y Johnson de nuevo en posesión de la Quaffle, un campo despejado adelante y fuera, se va, ella está realmente volando, esquiva a un Bludger acelerado, los postes de la meta están por delante, vamos, Angelina, el guardián Bletchley se echa de menos, ¡la puntuación de GRYFFINDORS!"

"¡Sí!" Gritó Eliana, golpeando el aire mientras Ron rugía con aplausos e incluso Hermione aplaudía cuando había un movimiento detrás de ellos.

"Hola, Hagrid." Ron saludo moviéndose para hacer espacio para el gran guardabosque.

"Bin mirando desde mi choza." les dijo Hagrid mientras sostenía un par de binoculares grandes. "Pero no es lo mismo que estar en la multitud. Aún no hay señales de la Snitch, ¿eh?"

"No." dijo Ron. "Harry no ha tenido mucho que hacer todavía."

"Sin embargo, sin problemas, eso es algo." dijo Hagrid, levantando sus binoculares y mirando hacia el cielo a Harry.

Harry se deslizaba sobre el juego, haciendo un par de bucles cada vez que alguien en Gryffindor anotaba.

"Slytherin en posesión: Chaser Pucey agacha a dos Bludgers, dos Weasley y Chaser Bell y avanza hacia el... espera un momento, ¿era esa Snitch?"

Pucey dejó caer la Quaffle, demasiado ocupada mirando por encima del hombro al destello de oro que había pasado por su oreja izquierda. La multitud comenzó a murmurar con entusiasmo cuando Harry y el Buscador de Slytherin comenzaron a zambullirse hacia ella. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar. Harry y Higgs estaban cuello en cuello, con las manos estiradas.

¡WHAM! Todos los Gryffindor rugían de furia cuando Flint bloqueaba a Harry a propósito y la escoba de Harry fuera de curso.

"¡FALTA!" Gritaron los Gryffindors.

"¡Despídelo!" gritó Dean. "Tarjeta roja! Tarjeta roja!"

"Esto no es fútbol, Dean." le recordó Ron. "No puedes despedir a la gente en Quidditch, ¿y qué es una tarjeta roja?"

Pero Hagrid estaba del lado de Dean y a Lee le resultaba difícil no tomar partido.

"Entonces, después de ese truco obvio y repugnante de hacer trampa."

"¡Jordán!"

"Quiero decir, después de esa falta abierta y repugnante-"

"Jordan, te lo advierto..."

"Está bien, está bien. Flint casi mata al Buscador de Gryffindor, lo que podría sucederle a cualquiera, estoy seguro, por lo que una penalización a Gryffindor, tomada por Spinnet, quien la guarda, sin problemas, y seguimos jugando, Gryffindor aún en posesión."

Todo con Harry parecía estar bien después de eso, pero luego su escoba dio una sacudida. Se estaba moviendo a través del aire extrañamente en zigzag, haciendo movimientos violentos.

"Slytherin en posesión - Flint con la Quaffle - pasa a Spinnet - pasa a Bell - golpeado en la cara por un Bludger, espero que se rompa la nariz - solo bromeando, profesor - Slytherin anota - oh no..."

Los Slytherin estaban vitoreando y nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con la escoba de Harry.

"No sé lo que Harry cree que está haciendo." murmuró Hagrid, mirando a través de sus binoculares. "Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que perdió el control de su escoba... porque no puede tener..."

De repente, la gente señalaba a Harry en todas las gradas. Su escoba había empezado a rodar una y otra vez, con él solo logrando mantenerse. Sus amigos se quedaron sin aliento cuando la escoba de Harry le había dado una sacudida salvaje y Harry la soltó. Ahora estaba colgando de él, sosteniendose con una sola mano.

"¿Le pasó algo cuando Flint lo bloqueó?" susurró Seamus.

"No puedo tener." dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa. "No puedo interferir con un palo de escoba, excepto con la poderosa Magia Oscura, ningún niño podría hacerle eso a un Nimbus Dos Mil."

Con eso, Hermione agarró los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de mirar a Harry, miró a la multitud frenéticamente.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Ron, con la cara gris.

"Lo sabía." jadeó Hermione. "Snape, mira."

Ron agarró los binoculares y se los pasó a Eliana. Snape estaba en medio de las gradas frente a ellos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry y murmuraba sin parar en voz baja.

"Está haciendo algo, haciendo malabarismos con su escoba." dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó Ron.

"Déjamelo a mí." Hermione se volvió y se abrió paso entre la multitud antes de que Ron, Eliana o Hagrid pudieran objetar. Los sonidos de los frenéticos gritos del equipo de Gryffindor solo la hicieron presionar más fuerte. Encontró un pequeño conjunto de escaleras desvencijadas que conducían justo debajo de la sección de asientos de las gradas y las bajaban.

Una vez que se había dirigido hacia el puesto donde estaba sentado Snape, Hermione se agachó debajo de su asiento, sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Presionando el borde de la jarra contra el borde de la túnica de Snape, Hermione vio cómo la pequeña llama azul se escapaba e iluminó la pequeña brecha oscura en la que estaba parada.

Snape gritó, parándose y girándose frenéticamente. Hermione había conseguido una cara llena de aserrín que había caído de las gradas cuando Quirrell se había caído de su asiento detrás de Snape. El maestro de pociones había dejado de agitarse durante el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione pudiera quitarle el pequeño fuego azul. Se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y echó a correr por la fila.

Se detuvo al final de una parada para recuperar el aliento. Mirando a los borrones de rojo y verde, Hermione sonrió. Ella había hecho su trabajo, y ahora Harry estaba a salvo y Snape nunca sabría que fue ella quien lo había incendiado.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba a Harry dirigirse hacia el suelo. Él no iba a parar. Golpeó el terreno de juego a cuatro patas y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse. Harry tosió y algo de oro cayó en su mano.

"¡Lo tengo!" Harry lo miró asombrado. "¡Tengo la Snitch!" Él empujó su mano en el aire, mostrando a la multitud lo que había hecho.

Las gradas estallaron con estruendos: enormes gritos y aplausos de los Gryffindors, boo, silbidos y gritos de injusticia de los Slytherins y algunos aplausos de los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws, la mayoría de los cuales estaban felices de que Slytherin no hubiera ganado.

Hermione se paró debajo de las gradas aplaudiendo y gritando tan fuerte como pudo. Ella observó a Harry mientras él miraba alrededor de la multitud, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sudoroso.

* * *

Eliana se levantó de un salto, y con Ron justo detrás de ella, fue a reunirse con Harry, Hermione los alcanzó a la mitad de los vestuarios.

"Era Snape." explicó Ron cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde Harry estaba tomando una taza de té fuerte. "Eliana, Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba, murmurando, que no te quitaba los ojos de encima."

Hagrid, sin embargo, no tenía nada de eso. "¡Basura! ¿Por qué Snape haría algo así? ¡Es un profesor!"

El cuarteto se miró y luego Harry miró a Hagrid. "Descubrí algo sobre él. Intentó superar a ese perro de tres cabezas en Halloween. Lo mordió. Creemos que estaba tratando de robar todo lo que está protegiendo."

"¿Cómo sabes sobre Fluffy?" Hagrid exigió.

"¿Fluffy?" Dijeron Eliana, Hermione, Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, él es mío; lo sacó de un chappie griego que conocí en el año pasado. Lo apoyé para vigilar el... "

"¿Sí?"

"Ahora, no me preguntes más. Eso es de alto secreto, eso es."

"Pero Snape está tratando de robarlo."

"Basura." insistió Hagrid. "Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, no haría nada de eso."

"Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente intentó matar a Harry?" Hermione exigió. "Sé un hechizo cuando lo veo, Hagrid. ¡He leído todo sobre ellos! Tienes que mantener el contacto visual y Snape no estaba parpadeando en absoluto, lo vi."

"Te lo estoy diciendo, te equivocas!" Hagrid dijo, con bastante ferocidad. "¡No sé por qué la escoba de Harry actuó de esa manera, pero Snape no intentaría matar a un estudiante! Ahora, escúchenme, los cuatro de ustedes, ustedes están meditando en cosas que no le preocupan. Es peligroso. Olviden ese perro, y 'olviden lo que está guardando', eso está entre el profesor Dumbledore y 'Nicholas Flamel..."

"¡Ajá!" Dijo Harry. "Así que hay alguien llamado Nicholas Flamel involucrado, ¿verdad?" Hagrid estaba furioso consigo mismo después de eso y, finalmente, se vieron obligados a regresar al castillo, con promesas a Hagrid de que no dirían nada de eso a nadie.

"Ustedes, paren por un segundo." dijo Eliana bruscamente y todos la miraron. "No estoy tan segura de que fue Snape quien maldijo a la escoba."

"¡Estas bromeando!" Exclamó Ron, mirándola con incredulidad. "Eliana, todos lo vimos, ¡tú lo viste!"

"Lo vi murmurar algo que no sabemos qué." respondió Eliana. "Pero eso no fue todo lo que vi. Quirrell también estaba murmurando algo." Ella levantó los ojos para mirarlos. "No sé cuál era, pero uno de ellos definitivamente estaba tratando de hechizar a la escoba y el otro estaba tratando de hacer una contra maldición."

"¿Crees que Snape estaba tratando de salvarme?" Pregunto Harry, levantando una ceja. "Eliana, él me odia."

"No lo sé, no lo sé." suspiró Eliana, frotándose la frente. "No sé qué significa todo esto, Harry. Pero lo que sí sé es que vamos a averiguarlo."

* * *

La Navidad se acercaba rápidamente. La nieve se asentaba afuera, gruesa y rápida. Muy pronto, la escuela se encontró cubierta de varios pies de nieve. Aunque el clima entusiasmó a los estudiantes, las lecciones fueron, como de costumbre, bastante aburridas. Sin embargo, había algunas cosas que podrían aligerar sus espíritus. Fred y George Weasley, por ejemplo, habían hechizado bolas de nieve para volar alrededor de Quirrell y rebotar en la parte trasera de su ridículo turbante.

El Gran Comedor y la sala común de Gryffindor tenían incendios todo el día y la noche, pero algunos pasillos y cámaras estaban helados y amargos. Lo peor de todo fueron las clases de Snape en las mazmorras, donde su aliento se alzaba en una niebla ante ellos.

"Lo siento mucho." dijo Malfoy durante una clase de pociones, "Por todas esas personas que tienen que quedarse en Hogwarts para Navidad porque no son buscadas en casa."

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron entre dientes mientras hablaba. Malfoy se había vuelto mucho peor desde que Slytherin perdió el juego y recurrió a burlarse de Harry por no tener una familia adecuada. Era cierto que Harry no volvería con su tía y su tío para Navidad. Fue el primero en registrarse cuando McGonagall hizo una lista de los estudiantes que se alojarían durante las vacaciones. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedarían, porque el señor y la señora Weasley iban a Rumania para visitar a Charlie. Y Eliana tambien se quedaría aunque no habia dado detalles de porque.

Era el jueves por la noche, el último jueves antes de que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts fueran a sus casas con sus familias para las vacaciones. Ron, Harry, Eliana y Hermione se sentaron juntos en el sofá de la sala común. Hermione estaba leyendo los ensayos de Charms de los chicos que se entregaron con irritación al día siguiente.

"Honestamente, ambos deberían haber hecho esto antes, tuvimos poco menos de una semana para terminarlos." suspiró ella. "Ron, deletreaste mal el conjuro." Hermione dibujó una línea a través de una palabra en el ensayo de Ron y escribió la ortografía correcta sobre ella. "Ustedes dos deberían haber hecho todos sus deberes antes de las vacaciones, para tener más tiempo para buscar en la biblioteca a Nicholas Flamel."

"¡Pero hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada!" Ron gimió.

Hermione puso el ensayo de Ron's Charms sobre la mesa de café y le frunció el ceño. "Me encantaría ayudarlos a los tres, pero no puedo hacer eso desde mi casa, ¿puedo?"

"No te preocupes, Hermione." Harry dijo. "Sé que he leído su nombre en algún lugar antes."

"No puede haber sido un libro, entonces, ¿verdad, amigo? Apenas has leído nada desde que estuviste aquí." Ron sonrió.

Harry se rió. "¡Puedes hablar!"

"Descuída Hermione yo investigare mas sobre él." Eliana dijo rodando los ojos en los dos chicos.

"Está bien, entonces." Hermione dijo. "Entonces, pensemos en esto, ¿qué sabemos de él ya?"

"Er... él conoce a Dumbledore..." comenzó Ron. "... y ... no, eso es todo."

Hermione parecía desanimada. "Oh. Está bien, así que sabemos una cosa. Seguramente puede ayudarnos de alguna manera..."

Después de unos minutos de silencio pensativo, Ron bostezó.

"Supongo que deberíamos irnos a la cama." Hermione le devolvió a Ron su ensayo de Encantamientos. "Ahí, lo suficientemente bueno para que Flitwick esté satisfecho, pero no tan bueno como para que él no crea que es tuyo."

"Eres la mejor, Hermione, gracias." Ron tomó su ensayo con aprecio. El cuarteto se despidió y subió a sus dormitorios.

"¡Queda un día!" Ron dijo mientras se metía en la cama. "¿Alguno de ustedes tres se queda aquí en Navidad?"

"No, amigo." Seamus Finnegan dijo. "Regresaré a Irlanda con, mamá y papá.".

"Yo tampoco me quedaré." Dean Thomas sonrió emocionado. "¡Mi papá me lleva a ver el West Ham!"

Ron miró a Harry, la confusión se extendió por su rostro.

"Neville?" Ron sacudió su confusión acerca de lo que estaba haciendo West Ham y miró hacia la cama junto a la puerta.

"Um... no, lo siento. Mi abuela quiere que vuelva a casa para Navidad." Neville suspiró.

"Oh bien." Ron se encogió de hombros. "¡Creo que solo somos tú y yo, Harry!"

"Y Eliana." Harry dijo repentinamente muy contento de que el viaje de Ron a Egipto hubiera sido cancelado.

* * *

Después de aproximadamente una hora de no encontrar nada con Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, respirando por la espalda, Eliana finalmente se vio obligada a abandonar la búsqueda y salió de la biblioteca, donde encontró el resto del cuarteto, todos los cuales estaban decepcionados. Se fueron a almorzar.

"Seguirás mirando mientras estoy en casa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban. "Y envíame un búho si encuentras algo."

"Y podrías preguntar a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel." señaló Ron. "Sería seguro preguntarles."

Hermione sonrió. "Muy seguro, ya que ambos son dentistas."

Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba en el tren de regreso con sus padres, junto con casi toda la escuela, a excepción de un puñado de estudiantes, y Eliana estaba sentada en la sala común, leyendo uno de sus libros mientras Harry y Ron estaban sentados. En las cercanías, habian malvaviscos, pan y panecillos ingleses en un tenedor para tostar en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, hablando sobre las formas de expulsar a Malfoy.

"No estoy seguro de que eso funcione." comentó Eliana, oyendo por casualidad mientras hacía una pausa en su lectura.

"¿A quien le importa?" Dijo Ron, rodando los ojos. "Es divertido hablar de ellos, incluso si no funcionaran."

Eliana le hizo una mueca mientras volvía su atención a su libro.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente Eliana se desperto con los gritos de Ron que gritaba escaleras arriba.

"¡Eliana!" Ron gritaba desde el dormitorio de los chicos. "¡Eliana, vamos, despierta! ¡Vamos, tienes que bajar aquí! ¡No vas a creer esto!"

Parecía demasiado emocionado para que fuera algo serio, pero Eliana se apresuró a salir de su dormitorio y al de los chicos, mirando a sus amigos con expectación. "¿Qué?" preguntó, mirando de Ron a Harry, que sostenía una capa plateada. "¿Qué es?"

"Mira lo que Harry recibió." dijo Ron emocionado mientras Harry seguía leyendo la nota. "Es una capa de invisibilidad." explicó a la expresión en blanco de Eliana. "¿Sabes, una capa con la que solías ser invisible?"

"Sí, sé lo que significa, Ron." dijo Eliana, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a Harry para inspeccionarlo. "Pero se supone que son muy raros. ¿Quién te la dio?"

"No había nombre." respondió Harry suavemente, viéndose aturdido. "Pertenecía a mi padre."

Eliana lo miro, entendiendo lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Con una suave sonrisa, ella le tocó el brazo y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva mientras se giraba hacia Ron. "Vamos, chicos. No vamos a pasar la Navidad en un dormitorio, ¿verdad? Vayamos afuera, a ver si Fred y George quieren tener una pelea de bolas de nieve."

Pasaron la tarde teniendo una pelea de bolas de nieve con los hermanos de Ron y luego, cuando se puso demasiado frío y húmedo, subieron las escaleras para comer chocolate caliente frente al fuego hasta que llegó el momento de ir a cenar. Era una fiesta espléndida, completa con galletas mágicas cada pocos pies.

Para cuando regresaron a la sala común, todos estaban demasiado cansados y llenos del banquete para hacer mucho, pero ver a Percy perseguir a Fred y George; Le robaron la insignia de prefecto de nuevo.

Esa noche cierto mago de ojos oscuros y pelo oscuro estaba recorriendo el castillo con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre sin que nadie supiera.

* * *

Harry se envolvió con la capa fría con más fuerza, y corrió hacia la biblioteca. Estaba muy oscuro, pero había traído una lámpara con él. Lo encendió y miró a su alrededor. Toda la habitación era muy extraña, pero un área parecía aún más que el resto. Harry gimió en voz baja mientras miraba el rincón poco atractivo que era la Sección restringida. Aunque no podía leer el letrero en la cuerda que lo separa del resto de la biblioteca en la penumbra, Harry sabía que esta sección no estaba realmente en algún lugar al que alguien quisiera ir, especialmente por la noche. Pasando cautelosamente sobre la cuerda, levantó la lámpara para poder leer las espinas de los libros.

Un libro en los estantes se destacó a Harry. Un gran libro de tapa dura negro estaba al lado de un pequeño y endeble libro verde que parecía tener una gran mancha de sangre. Harry dejó la capa y la lámpara en una pequeña mesa junto a él, sacó el libro negro del estante y lo abrió.

Un grito ensangrentado resonó en sus páginas. Harry cerró el libro de golpe, pero los gritos continuaron. Metió el libro de nuevo en el estante, se dio la vuelta y buscó a tientas su capa, derribando la lámpara en el proceso. Arrojando la capa sobre él, huyó de la biblioteca con las manos vacías.

Harry se lanzó alrededor de una armadura. Snape y Filch estaban de pie junto a una puerta grande que Harry no podía recordar haber visto nunca antes. Los miró con curiosidad, sin atreverse a moverse.

"Alguien ha estado... en la... Sección restringida...!" Filch jadeó. "Hubo... un chillido, y... esto." para su horror, Filch levantó la lámpara rota de Harry. "¡Todavía... caliente! Significa que aún están ... fuera...¡de la cama!"

Los labios de Snape se torcieron en un ceño fruncido. "¿La sección restringida? ¡No pueden estar lejos, vamos!"

Los dos hombres se giraron y corrieron, casi derribando a Harry. Asustado, se lanzó a través de la puerta en la que habían estado parados frente a él. Se alegro de ver que estaba vacío, se quitó la capa y miró a su alrededor con asombro. Estaba iluminada únicamente por la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas, y lo único que residía allí era un espejo alto.

Acercándose cautelosamente, Harry entrecerró los ojos para leer las palabras grabadas en la parte superior del marco: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt en wohsi. Harry parpadeó y miró de nuevo la inscripción: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt en wohsi. Todavía no tenía sentido.

El espejo era al menos el doble de alto que Harry y casi el triple de su anchura. Miró de nuevo a su reflejo. Lentamente, dos figuras aparecieron detrás de él. Una mujer de cabello rojo intenso y ojos verde esmeralda estaba detrás del hombro izquierdo de Harry, sonriéndole cálidamente. Un hombre alto con cabello negro azabache, rasgos cincelados y un par de lentes redondos, no muy diferentes a los que Harry tenía puestos, estaba parado detrás de su hombro derecho, sonriendo enormemente.

"¿M-mamá? ¿Papá?" La voz de Harry se quebró a pesar de que solo habló en un pequeño susurro. "¿Son ustedes?"

Aunque la respuesta era innecesaria, la mujer asintió y colocó una mano delicada en el hombro de Harry. Instintivamente colocó su mano sobre la de ella, solo para descubrir que no podía sentir nada allí. Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el frío cristal.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, pero esperó hasta que el dolor dentro de él casi se había ido antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba. Una pequeña lágrima se formó en los ojos de Harry cuando sus padres se desvanecieron. La lágrima no se fue hasta que estuvo de vuelta en su dormitorio, sacudiendo a Ron.

"¡Ron! ¡Ron, despierta! ¡Nunca creerás lo que encontré!"

* * *

Eliana estaba furiosa cuando descubrió que Harry había estado vagando por el castillo por su cuenta, pero sintió curiosidad cuando descubrió lo que había encontrado en su paseo. Aparentemente, había encontrado un espejo en un aula sin usar que le había mostrado a sus padres, de pie, sonriéndole. Hicieron planes para regresar allí esa noche, bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

"Me estoy congelando." se quejó Ron después de una hora de vagar por los pasillos oscuros. "Olvidémoslo y regresemos."

"¡No! " Harry susurró de vuelta. "Sé que está por aquí en alguna parte." Habían intentado desandar los pasos de Harry de la biblioteca la noche anterior, pero después de una hora de vagar, Eliana se preguntó si iban a encontrar el espejo del que había hablado.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Harry habló con entusiasmo. "Aquí está, solo aquí, ¡sí!"

Abrió la puerta y se quitó la capa mientras Eliana la cerraba y miraba hacia el espejo que los había atraído hasta aquí.

Harry sonrió ampliamente a Eliana y a Ron. "¿Ven? ¡Mira! Míralos a todos... hay muchos de ellos..." Cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos podía ver nada, se apartó, dejando que Ron ocupara su lugar, pero Ron, en lugar de ver a la familia de Harry, vio algo más.

"¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia parada a tu alrededor?" Harry le preguntó mientras la mirada de Ron se fijaba en lo que veía en el espejo.

"No, estoy solo, pero soy diferente, me veo más viejo y soy el jefe. Llevo la insignia como solía usar Bill y sostengo la taza de la casa y la taza de Quidditch. Soy Capitán de quidditch, también!" Miró a Harry, con los ojos excitados. "¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?"

"No lo parece." dijo Eliana lentamente. "Te viste a ti mismo en el futuro y Harry vio a su familia hace años. No tiene sentido."

"Oh, a quién le importa?" Ron dijo molesto. "Solo..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Eliana escuchó un ruido afuera de la habitación y levantó su mano para detenerlo. Los silenció a ambos con una mirada y corrió para agarrar la capa, lanzándola sobre todos ellos para esconderlos cuando la Sra. Norris entró en la habitación Ninguno de ellos se movió ni respiró hasta que la señora Norris se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin duda para buscar a su maestro.

"Vamos." susurró Eliana una vez que se fue. "Vámonos. Esto es demasiado peligroso." Agarró a un reacio Harry en el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación con Ron detrás de él.

* * *

"¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez?"

"No."

"¿Quieres ir afuera?"

"No."

"¿Quieres ir a ver a Hagrid?"

"No."

"Mira, amigo." suspiró Ron. "Las malas noticias de ese espejo tienen que ser. Quiero decir, algo que puede hacer lo que sea que uno no puede estar allí solo para nuestro entretenimiento, ¿no? Sólo lo dejaría si Yo era tú."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres el que vio a tus padres muertos en eso, ¿verdad?" Harry se sentó amargamente en el sofá, mirando fijamente el fuego.

Ron resopló. "No puedes volver allí, nada bueno saldrá de esto, te lo digo."

"Pareces un profesor." Harry se quejó oscuramente.

"En serio, amigo, no puedes pasar toda tu vida sentado frente a ese espejo. Todavía no sabemos nada acerca de Flamel. Mira, Harry. ¡Son las vacaciones de Navidad! Todavía tenemos nueve días hasta que las clases empiecen de nuevo, así que aprovechémoslas al máximo, ¿sí?" Ron ladeó la cabeza suplicante.

"Bien." Harry se puso de pie. "Juguemos al ajedrez. Puedo probar mis nuevas piezas correctamente."

Los muchachos jugaron al ajedrez por el resto de la tarde, pero Harry todavía podía sentir un dolor dentro de él cuando se metía en la cama. Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Ron tardó casi dos horas en comenzar a roncar. Harry se deslizó de la cama en silencio y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl. Lanzándolo a su alrededor, Harry corrió hasta que encontró la habitación.

El espejo todavía estaba allí en la esquina, un poco más polvoriento de lo que había sido la noche anterior. Dejando que la capa se deslizara hacia el frío suelo, Harry se deslizó hacia el espejo. Una vez más, las figuras fantasmales de sus padres estaban de pie ante él. Se hundió lentamente en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas a pesar de los escalofríos que el piso de piedra le enviaba.

Harry había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero debió pasar al menos un par de horas antes de que se moviera de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y no podía sentir sus pies, pero todavía estaba sentado, mirando con anhelo a sus padres. Podría haberse quedado toda la noche, si no fuera por...

"Entonces, ¿estas de vuelta, Harry?" Una voz suave rompió el silencio.

Harry se dio la vuelta, aterrorizado. Albus Dumbledore se sentó en el primero de los tres escalones de piedra que estaban entre el espejo y la puerta.

"No te vi, señor..."

"Es extraño cómo el ser invisible de corto plazo puede hacerte, ¿no es así?"

"Mm..." Harry asintió levemente, aunque todavía estaba muy confundido acerca de por qué Dumbledore estaba sentado allí.

Dumbledore sonrió. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia Harry y se unió a él, con las piernas cruzadas, en el suelo. "Parece que tú, como muchos otros, has descubierto los placeres del Espejo de Erised."

"No sabía que se llamaba así, señor." Harry miró fijamente los cálidos ojos azules del profesor, jugueteando con el dobladillo desaliñado de sus pijamas azules y rayas.

"Ah, sí." el anciano colocó una mano en su rodilla cubierta con una bata. "¿Y le mostró a su amigo Ron como Head Boy?"

"Como sabes..."

"Yo, querido muchacho, no necesito una capa para volverme invisible. Ahora, ¿puedes pensar lo que el Espejo de Erised nos muestra a todos?"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Déjame decirte." Dumbledore dijo suavemente.


	8. Chapter 8

Las vacaciones de Navidad pronto llegaron a su fin y los estudiantes que se habían ido a casa para las vacaciones regresaron en tropel a la escuela en enjambres, todos charlando acerca de las sucesivas Navidades que habían tenido. Cuando Hermione llegó y descubrió lo que habían estado haciendo, estaba en la misma línea que Eliana furiosa por haber estado fuera de la cama, pero decepcionada por no haber descubierto quién era Nicholas Flamel.

Habían seguido hojeando libros en la biblioteca, pero habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo en la biblioteca. La cabeza de Eliana revisó un montón de libros de historia porque sus calificaciones en Historia de la magia eran relativamente pobres, tratando de obtener tanta información en su cabeza antes del final del curso y estaba estudiando en la sala común con Ron y Hermione jugando ajedrez cerca.

"Hermione, ¿cuándo fue la rebelión de los duendes en Francia?" Eliana preguntó mientras repasaba sus notas, mirando hacia la bruja de cabello espeso mientras luchaba por encontrar una manera de atacar al rey de Ron, lo cual era inútil, considerando que solo le quedaban unos pocos jugadores.

"1539." respondió Hermione sin levantar la vista.

"Gracias." Eliana copió eso en sus notas y hundió la cabeza en sus estudios cuando Harry entró de la práctica de Quidditch y prácticamente se desplomó en el asiento junto a ella. "Oye, ¿cómo fue la práctica?" Preguntó, mirando hacia él e inmediatamente vio la expresión de su cara. "Whoa. ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ella, alarmada. "¿Estás bien?" Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista para ver la expresión de Harry.

"¿Qué es, amigo?" Ron le pregunto.

"Snape será el árbitro del próximo partido." dijo Harry. Casi al instante, todos los pensamientos sobre el trabajo escolar y el ajedrez salieron de sus mentes al pensar en las implicaciones de lo que esto significaba. ¿Por qué Snape de repente desearía ser árbitro del partido de Quidditch?

"No juegues." dijo Hermione de inmediato.

"Diles que estás enfermo." le dijo Eliana con fiereza, asustada por lo que podría pasarle a su mejor amigo.

"Pretende romperte la pierna." agregó Hermione.

"Realmente te rompes la pierna." agregó Ron. Tanto Hermione como Eliana le dispararon molestas miradas a esa sugerencia, pero Harry ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, rechazando todas esas sugerencias.

"No puedo." les dijo con un suspiro. "No hay un Buscador de reserva. Si me retiro, Gryffindor no puede jugar en absoluto."

Neville apareció en eso momento saltando a través del retrato con las piernas pegadas.

Hermione se levantó de un salto mientras las risas surgían a su alrededor y ejecutaron la contra maldición y Eliana ayudó a Neville a caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse.

"¿Que pasó?" Hermione le preguntó amablemente.

"Malfoy."

"Por supuesto." se quejó Eliana, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto con el mago Slytherin. Lo había visto anteayer y había tratado de hacerle la misma maldición, pero se las había arreglado para lanzar un encantamiento de escudo bastante eficaz antes de que le quitara el hechizo. "Nev, tienes que ir con la profesora McGonagall y contarle lo que pasó."

"No quiero más problemas." susurró Neville, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y sus labios temblaban. Eliana colocó una mano suave sobre su hombro, tratando de consolarlo.

Por supuesto, esto fracasó bastante cuando Ron abrió su boca grande. "Tienes que enfrentarte a él, Neville. Está acostumbrado a caminar sobre todas las personas, pero eso no es razón para acostarse frente a él y hacerlo más fácil."

"¡No hay necesidad de decirme que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para estar en Gryffindor!" Neville gritó. "Malfoy ya ha hecho eso."

"Oh, Neville..." Eliana suspiró mientras se frotaba en círculos alrededor de su espalda, calmándolo. "No prestes atención a nada de lo que diga Malfoy. No vale la pena prestarle atención."

"Eliana tiene razón, Neville." dijo Harry mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate de su túnica y se la entregaba a Neville. "Tienes doce de Malfoy. El Sombrero Seleccionador te eligió para Gryffindor, ¿no es así? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En el apestoso Slytherin."

Neville logró sonreír cuando dijo eso, comiendo la rana con gratitud. "Gracias, Harry... creo que me iré a la cama... ¿Quieres la tarjeta? Tú la recoges, ¿verdad?"

Le entregó la tarjeta a Harry, quien la tomó mientras Neville subía las escaleras y escucharon que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

"Estúpido Malfoy." murmuró Eliana, furiosa. A ella le gustaba Neville, él era un buen amigo y para Malfoy hacer eso con alguien que no era demasiado seguro para empezar... Bueno, la hizo querer ir a la biblioteca y comenzar a buscar maldiciones para pagarle a Malfoy en diez veces. "No hay forma de salir de esta escuela sin maldecirlo al menos una vez."

Harry, Ron e incluso Hermione se rieron. "Sí, estoy contigo en eso." dijo Harry, mirando la tarjeta que Neville le dio. "Dumbledore otra vez. Fue el primero que yo..." Dejó escapar una exclamación, mirando la tarjeta con asombro antes de mirar a los otros tres, que estaban desconcertados.

"¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré a Flamel! ¡Te dije que había leído el nombre en algún lugar antes! Lo leí en el tren que viene aquí; escucha esto: 'Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por su derrota del mago oscuro Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre del dragón, y su palabra sobre la alquimia con su compañero Nicholas Flamel'!

Hermione se puso de pie, pareciendo más emocionada de lo que había visto cuando obtuvieron su primera tarea, diciéndoles que se quedaran quietos mientras subía las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios y estaba de vuelta en un instante, mirando hacia la bruja castaña.

"Eliana, ¿tomaste prestado ese libro de alquimia que había revisado hace unas semanas para leerlo?"

"Sí, aquí." dijo Eliana, revisando los libros que tenía sobre ella y le entregó el enorme libro que había tomado prestado de Hermione.

"Esto es luz?" Ron preguntó con una mirada hacia el pesado libro que pesaba tanto como parecía.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante cuando abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, finalmente colocándose en una página y una expresión de júbilo cruzó su rostro. "¡Por supuesto!" exclamó, mirando hacia ellos con entusiasmo. "¡Aquí está! ¡Nicholas Flamel es el único fabricante conocido de la Piedra del Hechicero!"

"¿El qué?" Harry y Ron preguntaron.

"Lo repuse en segundo lugar." agregó Eliana cuando Hermione les lanzó una mirada de exasperación antes de empujar el libro hacia ellos, tocando la parte donde acababa de leer. Todos se inclinaron hacia el libro para leer lo que era la Piedra del Hechicero.

El antiguo alumno de la alquimia se ocupa de hacer la Piedra del Hechicero, una sustancia legendaria con poderes asombrosos. La Piedra transformará cualquier metal en oro puro. También produjo el Elixir de la Vida, que hará que el bebedor sea inmortal.

Ha habido muchos informes de la Piedra del Hechicero a lo largo de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al Sr. Nicholas Flamel, el famoso alquimista y amante de la ópera. El Sr. Flamel, quien celebró su seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, disfruta de una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenelle (seiscientos cincuenta y ocho)

"¿Ven?" Hermione dijo sin aliento cuando terminaron de leer. "¡Eso es lo que el perro está cuidando en el tercer piso! Eso es lo que está debajo de la trampilla. La Piedra del Hechicero. Apuesto a que Flamel le pidió a Dumbledore que lo mantuviera a salvo, porque son amigos y él sabía que alguien estaba detrás de eso; Por qué quería que la Piedra se mudara de Gringotts."

"Bueno, es un comienzo, de todos modos." respondió Eliana. "Aún tenemos que averiguar si es Quirrell o Snape quienes lo buscan."

"Mi dinero todavía está en Snape." murmuró Ron.

"De cualquier manera, una piedra que hace oro y evita que te mueras." agregó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro. "¡No me sorprende que lo persigan! ¡Cualquiera lo querría!"

Ron sonrió débilmente. "Y no es de extrañar que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudiante de Desarrollos Recientes en Hechicería. No es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Al final, Harry decidió jugar Quidditch, a pesar del peligro de que Snape fuera el árbitro. Desconocido para él, los otros tres decidieron practicar la Maldición de las piernas y los casilleros, obteniendo la idea de Malfoy, lista para usarla con Snape si mostraba algún signo de intento de lastimar a Harry. Hermione le estaba susurrando un consejo a Ron mientras subían a las gradas.

"Nunca había visto a Snape tan malvado." comentó Ron mientras los jugadores subían al campo, despegando hacia el cielo.

Malfoy apareció por detrás de ellos, empujando a Ron en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Ay!"

"Oh, lo siento, Weasley, no te vi allí." comentó. "¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo Potter se quedará en su escoba esta vez? ¿Alguien quiere una apuesta? ¿Qué hay de ti, Weasley?"

"¿Siempre has sido tan molesto, Malfoy, o es solo un desarrollo reciente?" Preguntó Eliana, manteniendo sus ojos en el juego, pero se giró, apuntando con su varita a Malfoy cuando él agarró la suya. "Ni siquiera lo pienses."

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada, sin duda los efectos de su encantamiento de escudo en su mente cuando él reemplazó su varita y ella se volvió, devolviendo su varita a su lugar adecuado mientras volvía su atención al juego, mirando a Harry, dando vueltas alrededor de la Juego, en busca de la snitch.

"¿Sabes cómo creo que eligen a las personas para el equipo de Gryffindor?" Malfoy preguntó cuando Snape le otorgó a Hufflepuff una penalización sin ninguna razón aparente. "Es por lo que sienten pena por la gente. Mira, está Potter, que no tiene padres, luego están los Weasley, que no tienen dinero. Deberías estar en el equipo, Longbottom, no tienes cerebro."

Eliana se dio la vuelta con los ojos azules ardiendo, lista para contrarrestar el ataque de Malfoy a su amigo cuando Neville susurró con voz temblorosa. "Yo... valgo doce de ustedes, Malfoy."

"Díselo, Neville." dijo Ron sin apartar la vista del juego mientras salían las risas de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

Devolviendo su atención al juego, Eliana ignoró con determinación a Malfoy incluso cuando Ron lo atacó después de un comentario sobre su familia cuando Harry se lanzó a bucear, obviamente viendo a la Snitch. Ella saltó de su asiento, sin prestar atención a la lucha que se desarrollaba detrás de ella, para mirar a su mejor amigo, Hermione con ella. "¡Vamos, Harry!" gritó mientras se dirigía directamente hacia Snape, que estaba volando justo enfrente de la Snitch, sin darse cuenta de que el Buscador de Gryffindor se dirigía hacia ellos.

Un segundo después, Harry voló en el aire, la Snitch se estrechó en sus manos y el estadio estalló de aplausos.

Eliana gritó de alegría, abrazando a Hermione con alivio y alegría.

"¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Se acabó el juego!" Hermione gritó mientras abrazaba a Eliana, sin darse cuenta de la pelea en la que Ron, Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban involucrados actualmente. "¡Harry ganó! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor está a la cabeza!"


	9. Chapter 9

La casa de Gryffindor nunca había estado tan emocionada cuando regresaron a la sala común para celebrar una fiesta sobre la victoria. Fred y George habían robado algunos pasteles y cosas de las cocinas, pero hasta ahora no había rastro de Harry hasta que finalmente apareció en la sala común y les pidió que salieran, donde les susurró lo que había visto en el bosque.

Snape se había acercado a Quirrell y lo había interrogado acerca de superar a Fluffy y lo había amenazado con la Piedra. "... Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra del Hechicero y Snape está tratando de forzar a Quirrell para que lo ayude a conseguirlo. Le preguntó si sabía cómo superar a Fluffy. Dijo algo sobre el 'hocus-pocus' de Quirrell. Creo que hay otras cosas que protegen a la Piedra aparte de Fluffy, un montón de encantamientos, probablemente, y Quirrell habría hecho un hechizo anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita atravesar... " Harry terminó y en el momento en que lo hizo, los cuatro habían recogido la línea de pensamiento de Harry y parecía que había sido Snape desde el principio.

"¿Quieres decir que... quieres decir que la Piedra solo es segura mientras Quirrell se enfrenta a Snape?" Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos y asustados mientras pensaban en esto. El profesor Quirrell, asustado de su propia sombra y que hablaba con voz temblorosa todo el tiempo.

Ron expresó todos sus pensamientos sobre el tema. "Se habrá ido el próximo martes."

"Tal vez no." dijo Eliana lentamente y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. "Dumbledore es el único mago que Voldemort ha temido. Así que... mientras esté aquí, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de que Snape intente nada. Mientras él esté aquí, estamos seguros."

* * *

El cuarteto estaba ocupado en sus estudios en la biblioteca. "¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?" Ron interrumpió su estudio y levantó la vista para ver al guardabosques gigante entrando a través de la biblioteca, como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Se detuvo en sus escritos para darle toda su atención.

"Solo, mirando." respondió con una voz que hizo que los cuatro sospecharan que estaba tramando algo. "¿Y qué estás haciendo para arriba? Todavía no estás buscando a Nicholas Flamel, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, descubrimos quién es él hace años. Y sabemos qué La guardia de un perro, es la calle de un Hechicero." Ron dijo.

"Shh!" Hagrid lanzó una mirada indefensa alrededor de la biblioteca, como si esperara que la gente estuviera flotando, escuchando. "No vayas a gritar al respecto, ¿qué te pasa? Escucha, ven y luego a verme. No estoy prometiendo que te lo diré en todo caso, mente, pero no te preocupes por eso aquí, los estudiantes no se han puesto de acuerdo. Pensarán que te lo he dicho..."

"Nos vemos más tarde, entonces." le dijo Harry. Hagrid suspiró mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Eliana se giró para mirar a sus amigos con curiosidad. "¿Que esta haciendo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando Ron se levantó para ver en qué sección estaba y regresó con una pila de libros en sus brazos. "¡Dragones!" Les susurró. "¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mira todos estos..." Nombró algunos de los títulos cuando Eliana volvió a mirar su libro Historia de la magia.

"Hagrid siempre quiso un dragón, me lo dijo la primera vez que lo conocí." les dijo Harry.

"Pero es contra nuestras leyes." explicó Ron. "La cría de dragones fue prohibida por la Convención de los Brujos de 1709, todo el mundo lo sabe. Es difícil evitar que los muggles nos noten si mantenemos dragones en el jardín trasero. De todos modos, no puedes domar a los dragones, es peligroso. Deberías ver las quemaduras que Charlie tiene de salvajes en Rumania."

"No hay dragones salvajes en Gran Bretaña, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hermione, deteniéndose en sus estudios.

"Por supuesto que hay." respondió Ron, pareciendo sorprendido por la pregunta, luego pareció recordar que dos de las tres personas a su alrededor fueron criados por muggles. "Welsh Green y Hebridean Blacks comunes. El Ministerio de Magia tiene un trabajo para acorralarlos, te lo aseguro. Los magos tienen que seguir hechizando a los Muggles que los han visto, para hacerlos olvidar."

"Bueno, supongo que podemos preguntarle esta noche; ahora mismo, debemos concentrarnos en nuestro estudio. Ninguno de nosotros aprobará a este ritmo y..."

"Si no pasamos, entonces no entramos en el segundo año." Eliana interrumpió a Eliana con una sonrisa. "Lo sabemos, Hermione, lo sabemos."

* * *

Era media tarde cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid junto al Bosque Prohibido. Cuando llamaron, él llamó.

"¿Quién es?" antes de que se les permitiera entrar y la puerta se cerró rápidamente detrás de ellos, en caso de que alguien estuviera parado afuera, mirando.

A pesar del cálido día de primavera, el interior de la cabaña estaba sofocante y notaron que el fuego ardía.

Eliana miro una caldera que flotaba sobre ella, pero había algo debajo, se dio cuenta de inmediato y cuando miró más de cerca, había un enorme negro de huevo . "Uh, Hagrid..." comenzó, pero la conversación se convirtió rápidamente en una discusión sobre la Piedra del Hechicero y se sentó a escuchar mientras Harry le preguntaba qué estaba protegiendo a la Piedra aparte de Fluffy, a lo que Hagrid se negó a responder.

"Número uno." les dijo rotundamente, "No me conozco a mí mismo. Número dos, ya sabéis demasiado, así que no os lo diría si pudiera. Esa es la razón por la que Stone está aquí. Fue casi robado de los Gringotts "¿Te he dicho que ya lo habías solucionado y todo? Me supera que incluso sabes algo sobre Fluffy."

"Oh, vamos, Hagrid, es posible que no quieras decírnoslo, pero sí sabes, sabes todo lo que sucede aquí." Hermione habló con voz cálida y halagadora. "Sólo queremos saber qué lo protege. Nos preguntamos en quién confiaba Dumbledore para ayudarlo, aparte de ti.".

Ron y Harry compartieron una sonrisa mientras el pecho de Hagrid se hinchaba. Era muy tarde, pero estaban sentados en la cabaña de Hagrid, y Hermione, al parecer, acababa de convencerlo de que les dijera quién estaba custodiando la Piedra.

"Bueno, no creo que te duela decirte que... veamos... él tomó prestado a Fluffy de mi parte... luego algunos profesores hicieron encantamientos... Profesor Sprout - Profesor Flitwick - Profesor McGonagall..." Se detuvo, pensando en lo que estaba protegiendo la Piedra. "El profesor Quirrell... y el propio Dumbledore hicieron algo, claro. Esperen, he olvidado a alguien. Oh, sí, profesor Snape."

"Snape?" Harry, Ron, Hermione y Eliana exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Hagrid asintió.

"Sí, aún no estás en eso, ¿verdad? Mira, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no está dispuesto a robarla."

"Tú eres el único que sabe cómo superar a Fluffy, ¿verdad, Hagrid?" Pregunto Harry, expresando sus pensamientos. "Y no le dirías a nadie, ¿verdad? ¿Ni siquiera a uno de los maestros?"

"Ni un alma lo sabe, excepto yo y Dumbledore." dijo Hagrid, sonriendo con orgullo ante la idea.

"Eso es algo, al menos." murmuró Harry cuando Eliana finalmente dirigió la atención hacia el huevo que había visto en el momento en que habían entrado por la puerta.

"Hagrid?" preguntó ella y él se volvió para mirarla. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia el fuego. "¿Qué es exactamente eso?" Hagrid se sonrojó cuando los demás dirigieron su atención a la fuente de la pregunta de Eliana. "Es un huevo de dragón, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Whoa." Ron lo miró con anhelo. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Hagrid? ¡Los huevos de dragón son muy difíciles de conseguir!"

"Lo gané." explicó Hagrid. "Esta noche. Estaba en el pueblo tomando unas copas y jugando a un juego de cartas con un desconocido. Pienso que estaba muy contento de deshacerse de él, para ser honesto."

"¿Qué pasa cuando está rayado? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos.

"Bueno, he estado haciendo algunas lecturas." le dijo Hagrid a ella mientras recuperaba un libro sobre su enorme cama. "Conseguí esto fuera de la biblioteca, Cría de Dragones por Placer y Beneficio, está un poco fuera de lo normal, claro, pero está todo aquí. Mantén el huevo en el fuego, porque sus madres respiran sobre ellos, mira, y cuando eclosione, aliméntelo en un balde de brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo cada media hora. Vea aquí, cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos, lo que tengo es un Ridgeback noruego. Son raros."

"Pero, Hagrid." los ojos de Hermione todavía estaban fijos en el huevo. "Vives en una casa de madera."

Hagrid no parecía estar escuchándola mientras estaba tarareando alegremente mientras acariciaba el fuego.

* * *

Luego, a la hora del desayuno, Hedwig le trajo a Harry una nota de Hagrid: Está tramando.

Ron quería saltar Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quiso saberlo.

"Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestras vidas vamos a ver una eclosión de dragón?"

"Tenemos lecciones, nos meteremos en problemas, y eso no es nada en lo que Hagrid va a estar cuando alguien descubra lo que está haciendo..."

"¡Cállate!" siseó Eliana.

Malfoy estaba a unos metros de distancia y se había detenido para escuchar.

Ron y Hermione discutieron todo el camino de la Herbología con Eliana y Harry detrás de ellos. Al final, Hermione accedió a ir a casa de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando la campana sonó desde el castillo al final de la lección, los cuatro dejaron caer sus paletas de una vez y se apresuraron a través de los terrenos hasta el borde del bosque.

Hagrid los saludó luciendo sonrojado y emocionado. "Está casi fuera."

Luego los introdujo dentro. El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Había grietas profundas en él. El dragón se movía hacia adentro. Todos acercaron sus sillas a la mesa y observaron con anticipación. De repente, hubo un ruido de desguace y el huevo se abrió.

El bebé dragón se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Sus alas eran enormes en comparación con su delgado cuerpo negro, y tenía un largo hocico con fosas nasales anchas. Estornudó y un par de chispas salieron de su hocico.

"¿No es hermoso?" Hagrid murmuró, sus ojos fijos en el dragón. Extendió una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Se quebró en sus dedos, mostrando colmillos puntiagudos. "¡Bendícelo, mira, él conoce a su mamá!"

"Hagrid." dijo Hermione. "¿Qué tan rápido crecen los Ridgebacks noruegos, exactamente?"

Hagrid estaba a punto de responder cuando el color desapareció repentinamente de su rostro. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Harry.

"Alguien estaba mirando a pesar de la brecha en las cortinas, es un niño, está corriendo de regreso a la escuela."

Eliana corrió hacia la puerta y miró hacia afuera. Ella lo vio desde lejos y no podía confundirlo con su cabello claro. "Es Malfoy. Él ha visto al dragón."

"¿Qué hacemos?" Ron se asustó.

"No podemos mantener a Norbert aquí, Hagrid, es demasiado peligroso ahora que lo sabe." Harry insistió.

"Pero... pero..."

"Hagrid." dijo Hermione con suavidad. "No quieres que nada le pase a él. O a ti, para el caso. Mira, Malfoy fue a decirle a uno de los profesores que estamos aquí y que acabas de tramar una Dragón. No serás exactamente la persona favorita de todos después de que sepan eso, ¿verdad? "

Hagrid murmuró algo sobre la injusticia.

Harry de repente tuvo una idea, "Charlie!" Se volvió hacia Ron.

"¡Has perdido tus canicas, amigo, soy Ron!"

"No!" Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Quiere decir que podríamos enviar a Norbert a Charlie en Rumania. Dijiste que era un cuidador de dragones, ¿verdad?"

"Oh si-"

"No!"

"Hagrid..."

"Bien."

"¡Genial!" Ron dijo alegremente. "Le enviaré una carta. ¡Ay! ¡Norbert me mordió!"

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había hinchado hasta el doble de su tamaño normal. Se negó a ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey, pero por la tarde no tenía otra opción. Su mano se volvió de un desagradable tono verde y parecía que los colmillos de Norbert eran venenosos.

Al final del día, se apresuraron a ir al hospital para encontrar a Ron en un estado terrible en la cama.

"No es solo mi mano." susurró. "Aunque parece que está a punto de caerse. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería tomar prestado uno de mis libros para que pudiera venir y reírse de mí. Siguió amenazando con dile lo que realmente me mordió, le dije que era un perro, pero no creo que ella me crea, que no debería haberle golpeado en el partido de Quidditch, por eso está haciendo esto."

"Todo terminará pronto." dijo Eliana, pero eso no pareció calmarlo en absoluto.

Ron se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a sudar. "¡Medianoche del sábado! Oh no, oh no, acabo de recordar que la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que tomó Malfoy, él sabrá que nos estamos deshaciendo de Norbert."

No tuvieron la oportunidad de decir nada. Madame Pomfrey se acercó en ese momento y los hizo irse, diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

"Es demasiado tarde para cambiar el plan ahora." dijo Harry. "No tenemos tiempo para enviar Charlie otra lechuza y esto podría ser nuestra única oportunidad para deshacerse de Norbert. Vamos a tener que correr el riesgo. Y nosotros hemos conseguido la capa de invisibilidad, Malfoy no sabe nada de eso."

"No lo sé, Harry." dijo Eliana, insegura mientras miraba a Hermione. "Parece que algo malo va a suceder."

"Pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad." dijo Harry. "Si algo sucede, simplemente podemos escondernos bajo la capa."

Encontraron a Fang sentado afuera cuando fueron a decirle a Hagrid, quien abrió una ventana para hablar con ellos.

"No te dejaré entrar." dijo. "Norbert está en una etapa difícil, nada que no pueda manejar."

"Es un dragón." murmuró Eliana. "Siempre está en una etapa difícil."

Cuando le contaron sobre la carta de Charlie, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque eso podría deberse a que Norbert lo había mordido en la pierna.

"¡Aargh! Está bien, él solo consiguió mi bota, solo estoy jugando, es solo un bebé, después de todo."

El bebé golpeó su cola en la pared, haciendo que las ventanas temblaran. Harry, Eliana y Hermione regresaron al castillo, sintiendo que el sábado no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Era una noche oscura y nublada. Llegaron tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera de su camino en el Hall de entrada, donde él jugaba al tenis contra la pared.

Hagrid había preparado a Norbert en una gran cesta de madera y se la entregó a Eliana. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sus brazos y la cesta cayeron. Afortunadamente, el dragón no se despertó.

"Aliméntalo un poco de Sleeping Draft." le dijo Hagrid con voz apagada. "Desde que no te mordió, Eliana, creo que le gustó. Hay una portada que no pudo" obtener ", y tiene muchas ratas y un poco de brandy para el viaje. Y he empaquetado su osito en caso de que se sienta solo."

Los ojos de Eliana se ensancharon. Hagrid alimentó a un dragón con un Sleeping Draft, y si Norbert se despertó, seguramente la madurará con estos colmillos. Miró a Hermione y Harry, aterrorizados. Ciertamente no era así como quería morir. Si solo se hubiera quedado con Hermione y Harry esa noche en lugar de ir con Ron, entonces tal vez no tendría que golpear al dragón con ella dentro del castillo.

"¡Adiós, Norbert!" Hagrid sollozó mientras Harry los cubría bajo el Reloj. "¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!"

Eliana sintió como si odiara un poco a Hagrid por elegirla. Él podría haber puesto a Norbert en una caja o algo así. En cambio, Hagrid se aseguró de que Norbert estuviera en una pequeña y acogedora canasta con su peluche. Cómo pudo regresar al castillo y subir la escalera de mármol, nunca lo supo. Le dolían los brazos, le palpitaban los hombros y su cara estaba cubierta de sudor.

"Casi allí." susurró Harry mientras tomaban un breve descanso. Llegaron al pasillo debajo de la torre más alta y ella se apoyó contra la pared.

Un movimiento repentino delante de ellos los hizo encogerse en las sombras. Mirando los contornos oscuros de dos personas peleando entre sí a diez pies de distancia. La profesora McGonagall, en bata y redecilla, tenía a Malfoy junto a la oreja.

"¡Detención!" ella gritó. "¡Y veinte puntos de Slytherin! Deambulando en medio de la noche, ¿cómo te atreves..."

"No lo entiende, profesora, viene Harry Potter, ¡tiene un dragón!"

"¡Qué basura tan absoluta! ¡Cómo dices esas mentiras! ¡Vamos, veré al profesor Snape sobre ti, Malfoy!"

La empinada escalera hasta la torre parecía la más dura y la más fácil. Los pasos eran bastante difíciles para ella. Alcanzaron el aire frío que los rodeaba y Harry se quitó la Capa. Eliana dejó la cesta sin otra queja y se sentó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se aferró a sus costados cuando Hermione hizo una especie de plantilla.

"¡Malfoy tiene detención! ¡Podría cantar!"

"No." dijo Harry.

Todos se sentaron en la parte superior fría durante unos diez minutos cuando cuatro palos de escoba descendieron de la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie habían traído una caja, algo que debería haberse entregado en primer lugar, y habían puesto suavemente la canasta dentro. Luego les mostraron a Eliana, a Harry y a Hermione el arnés que trajeron para poder suspender a Norbert entre ellos. Agregaron algunos hechizos adicionales en la caja y lo abrocharon con seguridad en el arnés. Estrecharon las manos de los amigos de Charlie y les agradecieron mucho.

"Voy a extrañar, Norbert." dijo Eliana, suspirando mientras empezaban a desaparecer en la noche.

"¿Seriamente?" preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"Un poco."

Sonreían y reían en silencio entre ellos mientras bajaban las escaleras. Cuando entraron en el pasillo, la cara de Filch apareció repentinamente fuera de la oscuridad.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno." susurró. "Nosotros estamos en problemas."

* * *

Filch los llevó al estudio de la profesora McGonagall en el primer piso, donde se sentaron y esperaron sin hacer ningún otro sonido. Luego apareció la profesora McGonagall, dirigiendo a Neville.

"¡Harry!" reventó a Neville en el momento en que los vio. "Estaba tratando de encontrarte para advertirte, escuché a Malfoy decir que te iba a atrapar, dijo que tenías una carga..."

Harry sacudió la cabeza violentamente para callar a Neville, pero la profesora McGonagall lo había visto. "Nunca lo hubiera creído de ninguno de ustedes. El Sr. Filch dice que estaba en la torre de astronomía. Es la una de la madrugada. Explíquense."

Hermione no levantó la mano como suele hacerlo durante la clase de McGonagall. Se quedó mirando su zapatilla y apenas se movió una pulgada.

"Creo que tengo una buena idea de lo que está pasando." dijo la profesora McGonagall. "No se necesita un genio para resolverlo. Le diste a Draco Malfoy una historia de gallos y toros sobre un dragón, tratando de sacarlo de la cama y metiéndolo en problemas. Ya lo he atrapado. Supongo que crees es gracioso que Longbottom escuchó la historia y también la creyó?"

"Profesora, eso no es cierto." dijo Eliana. Neville parecía aturdido y herido.

"Oh, en serio, señorita Ross?" espetó McGonagall. "Entonces dime, ¿qué pasó?"

Eliana abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de averiguar qué decir, antes de cerrarla por completo. No había nada que ella pudiera decir que ayudaría. Incluso si ella decía la verdad, Hagrid se metería en problemas con Dumbledore y el Ministerio, y no quería dejar que eso sucediera.

"Estoy disgustada." dijo McGonagall. "¡Cinco estudiantes se levantan de la cama en una noche! ¡Nunca antes había oído hablar de algo así! Usted, señorita Ross, pensé que la habrían criado mejor que esto. Srta. Granger, Pensé que tenía más sentido. En cuanto a usted, Sr. Potter, pensé que Gryffindor significaba más para usted que esto. Los cuatro recibirán detención. Sí, usted también, Sr. Longbottom, nada le da derecho a caminar. La escuela de noche, especialmente en estos días, es muy peligroso, y se quitarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor."

"Cincuenta?" Harry jadeó.

"Cincuenta puntos cada uno." aclaró McGonagall.

"Profesora por favor..."

"No puede..."

"No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Potter. Ahora vuelvan a la cama, todos ustedes. Nunca he estado más avergonzada de los estudiantes de Gryffindor."

* * *

La historia se extendió como un incendio forestal después de que muchos Gryffindors pasaran el gigantesco reloj de arena al día siguiente. Todos sabían que el héroe de Quidditch, Harry Potter, Eliana Ross, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom los perdieron todos esos puntos.

Harry pasó de una de las personas más populares y admiradas de la escuela a la más odiada. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase mientras Neville estaba más callado que de costumbre. Eliana estaba agradecida por Ron, porque él era el único que los apoyaba.

"Todos se olvidarán de esto en unas pocas semanas. Fred y George han perdido muchos puntos en todo el tiempo que han estado aquí, y a la gente aún le gustan."

"¿Perdieron doscientos puntos en un tiro?" preguntó Eliana.

"Bueno, no." admitió Ron.

No hubo regreso para ninguno de ellos y los exámenes no estaban lejos. Se revisaron solos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar pociones complicadas, aprendiendo hechizos y hechizos de memoria, y memorizando fechas de descubrimientos y rebeliones de duendes.

Una semana antes de que comenzaran los exámenes, Harry les había contado lo que había escuchado de un salón de clases hacía unos minutos. El profesor Quirrell estaba lloriqueando y sollozando, ya que parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando.

"¡Snape lo ha hecho, entonces!" dijo Ron. "Si Quirrell les dijo cómo romper su hechizo Anti-Dark..."

"Hay hasta Fluffy, sin embargo." dijo Hermione.

"Tal vez Snape haya descubierto cómo superarlo sin preguntarle a Hagrid." dijo Ron. "Apuesto a que hay un libro aquí que te dice cómo superar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, Harry?"

"Ver a Dumbledore." dijo Eliana al instante. "Eso es lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace años."

"No podemos ir a Dumbledore." dijo Hermione. "Él confía en Snape y solo estaremos perdiendo el tiempo. Y si por algún milagro Dumbledore nos cree, no tenemos ninguna prueba. Quirrell no tiene una espina que nos respalde contra Snape."

"No es exactamente un secreto que odiemos a Snape." dijo Harry. "Dumbledore pensará que lo inventamos para despedirlo. Filch no nos ayudaría si su vida dependiera de ello, y se supone que no debemos saber nada sobre Stone o Fluffy. Eso requerirá muchas explicaciones."

Hermione parecía convencida, pero Ron no. "Si solo hacemos un poco de husmear..."

"No." dijo Harry rotundamente. "Ya hemos hurgado lo suficiente."

Eso pareció resolverlo cuando volvieron a la revisión para sus exámenes.


	11. Chapter 11

Mas tarde después de encontrar en el Hall de entrada, a Filch este los condujo por un largo tiempo antes, para su sorpresa, salieron. Harry, Eliana y Hermione intercambiaron miradas confundidas mientras se estremecían, pero ninguno de los tres se atrevió a preguntarle a Filch a dónde iban.

Entonces, sin embargo, vieron algo que los sorprendió aún más: Neville, Malfoy y Hagrid estaban sentados afuera de su choza, hablando lejos. Bueno, Hagrid estaba. Neville parecía que iba a estar enfermo y Malfoy parecía bastante disgustado por haber salido tan tarde en la noche.

"¡Aquí están, Hagrid!" Filch escupió.

"Estan, ustedes dos?" Hagrid se veía un poco avergonzado y evitó sus dos miradas.

"Supongo que sí. ¿Tú?" Preguntó Hermione cortésmente.

"Yo... ya lo estoy superando..." Soltó un resoplido antes de recomponerse y aplaudir con entusiasmo. "Bien, ¿deberíamos hacer una estrella? Vamos a entrar en el bosque!"

"¿El bosque?" Los ojos de Malfoy crecieron hasta el tamaño de pelotas de golf. "¡Pero hay... hay bestias ahí dentro! ¡Hombres lobo, los he escuchado!"

"Nada te va a hacer daño si estás conmigo o con Fang, nada de todo."

Todos ellos caminaron hacia el Bosque después de Hagrid. Filch estaba canturreando mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo, Neville sollozaba, Malfoy parecía aterrorizado de que iba a morir, pero Harry, Eliana y Hermione, que tenían plena fe en la promesa de protección de Hagrid, se estaban congelando. No habían pensado que iban a salir afuera, por lo que solo llevaban saltadores, lo cual, a las once de la noche al comienzo de la primavera, no era una buena idea.

"En ese momento." dijo Hagrid. "Ahora, escucha con cuidado, porque es peligroso lo que vamos a hacer esta noche y 'no quiero' a nadie que corra riesgos. Sígueme aquí un momento."

Los condujo hasta el borde mismo del bosque, sosteniendo su lámpara en lo alto por un camino estrecho que desaparecía entre gruesos árboles negros. "MirEN allí." dijo Hagrid. "¿ves esas cosas brillando en el suelo? ¿Cosas plateadas? Eso es sangre de unicornio. Hay un unicornio en el bote que el summat duele mucho. Esta es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré un último muerto. Miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar al pobre. Podríamos haberlo sacado de su miseria."

"¿Y si lo que nos duele el unicornio nos encuentra primero?" preguntó Malfoy, temeroso.

"No hay nada que viva en el bosque que te haga daño si estás conmigo o con Fang." dijo Hagrid. "Y manténganse en el camino. Ahora, vamos a dividirnos entre dos partes y seguir el camino en diferentes direcciones. Hay sangre por todas partes, debe haber gente tambaleándose desde la noche anterior en menos."

"Quiero a Fang." dijo Malfoy rápidamente, mirando los largos dientes de Fang.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de disculpa cuando Eliana tomó el camino de la derecha. Neville se quedó a su izquierda mientras Fang estaba a su derecha, y Malfoy al lado de Fang. Ella no tenía nada contra Neville, pero sabía que él no era la persona más valiente del mundo, y no quería quedarse atrapada con Malfoy de todas las personas.

El bosque era negro y silencioso. La única fuente de luz era de sus varitas. Neville seguía gimiendo a su lado, agarrando ocasionalmente su brazo si pensaba que había oído algo. No ayudó que Malfoy se estuviera riendo de él. Sabía que entre ella y Neville, tenía que ser la valiente, por mucho que quisiera volver corriendo al castillo.

"¿Puede un hombre lobo matar a un unicornio?" Susurró Neville.

Eliana lo miró antes de regresar a la pista por delante. "No lo sé, Neville. Nunca antes había visto un unicornio."

Neville dejó escapar otro gemido cuando Malfoy se rió de él.

Eliana lo miró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Ella agarró el brazo de Neville y avanzó más rápido. Fang los alcanzó, pero Malfoy arrastró hacia atrás. No le gustaba que él caminara detrás de ellos, pero tampoco le gustaba que se riera de Neville.

"Los unicornios son criaturas mágicas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Neville, mirando alrededor del bosque.

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"Sólo me lo pregunto." dijo Neville.

Una rama se rompió detrás de ellos. Eliana se giró y sostuvo su varita más alta. Neville estaba justo detrás de ella. Ella prácticamente podía sentirlo temblando, pero él también levantó su varita. Malfoy no estaba por ninguna parte, y fueron recibidos con más silencio.

"Sal, Malfoy." dijo Eliana con dureza. "Esto no es gracioso."

Otro chasquido a su izquierda. Colmillo gimió y se movió a su izquierda. Realmente era un cobarde. "Malfoy, te lo advierto, si no sales ahora mismo, te hechizaré tan mal que..."

Neville gritó y saltó. Las chispas rojas volaron en el aire cuando Neville cayó al suelo llorando. Malfoy se estaba riendo con la cabeza fuera del estado de Neville.

Eliana le frunció el ceño. "¡No deberías haber hecho eso, Malfoy!"

"¡Míralo!" dijo alegremente. "¡El tonto engañoso! ¡Es un enclenque!"

"No recuerdo que fueras tan valiente cuando entramos en el bosque." replicó Eliana. "Estabas tan asustado como el resto de nosotros, cobarde."

Se miraron el uno al otro y esperaron a que Hagrid viniera por ellos. Eliana se aseguró de estar entre Neville y Malfoy. Su mano derecha apretó su varita con fuerza, lista para hechizar a Malfoy si fuera necesario.

"No puedo creer que estés defendiendo a Longbottom." se burló Malfoy.

"Y no puedo creer que todavía estés hablando." dijo Eliana. "¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te callas por una vez?"

Hagrid apareció minutos después, luciendo preocupado. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Malfoy se coló detrás de Neville y lo asustó." dijo Eliana al instante. "Por alguna broma estúpida."

Hagrid no pareció impresionado cuando Neville asintió, en conformidad con la declaración de Eliana. Él estaba echando humo. Partieron por el sendero hacia Harry y Hermione mientras Hagrid se quejaba de Malfoy. Cuando llegaron a los otros, Hagrid estaba completamente cabreado.

"Tendremos suerte de atrapar cualquier cosa ahora, con la raqueta que hacían ustedes tres. Bien, estamos cambiando grupos. Neville, quédate conmigo y Hermione, Harry, ve con Eliana, Fang y este idiota."

Así que Harry se unió a ellos cuando partieron hacia el corazón del Bosque.

Caminaron durante casi media hora, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque hasta que el camino se hizo casi imposible de seguir. Había sangre en las raíces de los árboles y parecía que se hacía más gruesa con cada paso hacia adelante.

"¿Crees que un hombre lobo podría estar matando a los unicornios?" Harry le preguntó a Eliana mientras se subían a un tronco para superar un pequeño arroyo.

"No lo creo. No son lo suficientemente rápidos. Gracias." Harry le devolvió la linterna que había estado sosteniendo mientras ella se balanceaba en el tronco.

"No hay problema. ¿Crees que uno podría, sin embargo? Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente lo intentaría, Harry, pero los unicornios son muy poderosos. Lo que los está matando debe ser tan poderoso como para que puedan herir a uno. Hay mucha sangre aquí. No podemos estar muy lejos si está tan mal herido..."

Eliana empujó a Harry con fuerza en el cofre para que se cayera detrás de un árbol con ella encima de él. "¡Lo siento!" Ella susurró, levantándose.

Fang estaba corriendo de nuevo a través del arroyo, aterrorizado. Miraron por encima de una rama y Harry vio lo que Eliana había visto, un unicornio yacía inmóvil en el suelo en un claro a unos metros de ellos. Algo negro se deslizaba a su alrededor, deteniéndose cada tanto para beber un poco de la sangre del unicornio.

"Mira..." murmuró Harry, extendiendo su brazo.

Eliana dio un paso adelante hacia el unicornio. Ella nunca había visto una antes, pero Harry rápidamente la agarró del brazo. Un sonido deslizándose alrededor de ellos y los tres se congelaron. Cuando una figura encapuchada vino arrastrándose por el suelo. Harry, Eliana, Fang y Malfoy se quedaron allí, paralizados, cuando la figura encapuchada alcanzó el unicornio, bajó la cabeza por la herida del costado y comenzó a beber su sangre.

Malfoy dejó escapar un grito peor que el de Neville y corrió con Fang pisándole los talones. Eliana se acercó a Harry y le agarró el brazo. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con sangre goteando en su frente. Se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.

"¿Que es eso?" Harry susurró casi inaudiblemente. La criatura, sin embargo, parecía haberlo oído. Se les acercó el giro. Harry no podía moverse por miedo. El dolor que le atravesó la cabeza era diferente al que había sentido antes, se sentía como si su cicatriz estuviera en llamas, medio ciego, se tambaleó hacia atrás.

"¡Harry!" Eliana gritó mientras caía de rodillas. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y le apretó el brazo con fuerza, cuando algo saltó sobre ellos, atacando a la figura. La figura se retiró y se fue volando.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?" preguntó Eliana mirandolo con cuidado.

"Sí." dijo Harry. "Sí, ¿qué pasó?"

Un centauro vino a su rescate. Se paró sobre ellos y miró a Harry de cerca. Tenía el pelo rubio al mismo tiempo y un cuerpo de palomino. Sus ojos eran de un brillante tono azul.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó el centauro mientras Eliana ayudaba a Harry a levantarse.

"Bien, gracias, ¿qué fue eso?" Harry respondió, quitándose la suciedad de sí mismo.

El centauro no respondió. Estaba mirando la cicatriz de Harry.

"Tú eres el niño Potter." La voz del centauro era suave. "Será mejor que ambos vuelvan a Hagrid. El Bosque no está a salvo en este momento, especialmente para usted. Y a quién, ¿puedo preguntar, podría estarlo?" Miró a Eliana, que todavía estaba agarrando el brazo de Harry.

"Yo... soy Eliana Ross. Es un placer conocerte." Ella respondió tímidamente.

"¿Pueden ustedes dos viajar? Será mucho más rápido de esta manera." Se agachó para dejar que subieran. "Soy Firenze. Vamos, rápido ahora."

De repente hubo un sonido de más galopar desde el otro lado del claro. Dos centauros más irrumpieron a través de los árboles, agitados y sudorosos. Uno con pelo rojo y barba, el otro con pelo negro.

"¡Firenze!" El pelo negro centauro trueno. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes a un humano en tu espalda! ¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿Eres una mula común?"

"¿Te das cuenta de quién es?" dijo el centauro llamado Firenze. "Este es el niño Potter. Cuanto más rápido abandone este bosque, mejor."

"¿Qué le has estado diciendo?" Gruñó el centauro de pelo negro. "Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no enfrentarnos al cielo. ¿No hemos leído lo que vendrá en los movimientos de los planetas?"

"Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba actuando de la mejor manera." dijo el otro centauro con voz sombría.

"¡Lo mejor! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros están preocupados por lo que se ha predicho! ¡No es nuestro problema correr como burros después de los humanos callejeros en nuestro bosque!"

"¿No ves ese unicornio?" bramó Firenze. "¿No entiendes por qué se mató? ¿O las plantas no te han contado ese secreto? Me opongo a lo que está al acecho en este bosque, Bane, sí, con humanos a mi lado si es necesario."

Firenze se agachó una vez más y Eliana corrió detrás de Harry. Con eso, Firenze rodeó a los otros centauros y se lanzó a los árboles mientras Harry y Eliana se aferraban.

"¿Por qué Bane está tan enojada?" Pregunto Harry "¿De qué era esa cosa de la que nos salvaste?"

Firenze aminoró la marcha y les advirtió que mantuvieran la cabeza baja. Firenze no respondió mientras se abrían paso a través de los árboles en silencio. Estaban pasando por una parte densa del bosque cuando Firenze se detuvo de repente.

"Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se usa la sangre de unicornio?"

"No." dijo Harry. "Solo hemos usado el cuerno y el pelo de la cola en pociones."

"Puede mantenerte viva." dijo Eliana parpadeando. "Incluso si estás cerca de la muerte."

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" preguntó Harry.

"Lo aprendí en casa." dijo Eliana simplemente.

"Tienes razón, Eliana Ross." dijo Firenze. "Es una cosa monstruosa matar a un unicornio. Sólo uno que no tiene nada que perder, y todo que ganar, cometería tal crimen. La sangre de un unicornio te mantendrá vivo, incluso si estás a una pulgada de la muerte, pero ante un príncipe terrible. Has matado algo puro e indefenso para salvarte y tendrás solo una vida media, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toca tus labios."

"¿Pero quién estaría tan desesperado?" preguntó Harry. "Si vas a ser maldecido para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no es así?"

"Lo es." estuvo de acuerdo Firenze. "A menos que todo lo que necesitas es permanecer vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber otra cosa, algo que te devuelva la fuerza y el poder completos, algo que signifique que nunca puedas morir. ¿Sabes lo que esta escondido en la escuela en este momento?"

"¡La piedra filosofal! ¡Por supuesto, el elixir de la mentira! Pero no entiendo quién..."

"¿Puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para volver al poder, que se haya aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?"

El agarre de Eliana alrededor de la cintura de Harry se tensó. "¿Estás diciendo, que lo que vimos fue a..."

"¡Harry! ¡Eliana! ¿Están bien?"

Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, Hagrid se deslizaba detrás de ella.

"Sí." dijo Harry. "El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro allá atrás."

"Aquí es donde los dejo." murmuró Firenze mientras Hagrid se apresuraba a examinar el unicornio. "Ambos están a salvo ahora."

Eliana y Harry se deslizaron de su espalda.

"Buena suerte, Harry Potter y Eliana Ross." dijo Firenze. "Los planetas se han leído mal antes de ahora, incluso por los centauros. Espero que esta sea una de esas veces."

Se apresuró a regresar a las profundidades del bosque, dejando a Eliana y Harry.

* * *

Ron se había quedado dormido en la sala común, esperando que regresaran. Gritó algo de falta de Quidditch cuando Harry lo sacudió bruscamente para despertarlo. Harry y Eliana le contaron a él y a Hermione lo que sucedió en el bosque. Eliana se sentó junto a Hermione, con las rodillas contra su pecho, mientras Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba arriba y abajo frente al fuego. Estaba temblando.

"Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... y todo este tiempo pensamos que Snape solo quería hacerse rico..."

"¡Deja de decir el nombre!" susurró Ron, aterrorizado.

"Firenze nos salvó, pero no debería haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... estaba hablando de interferir con lo que los planetas dicen que va a pasar... Deben demostrar que Voldemort está regresando... Bane cree que Firenze debería haber dejado que Voldemort me matara y Eliana... supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas."

"¿Dejarás de decir el nombre?" siseó Ron.

"Así que todo lo que tengo que esperar ahora es que Snape robe la Piedra." continuó Harry. "Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y acabar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane será feliz."

Hermione parecía asustada, pero tenía una palabra de consuelo. "Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es el único que Tú-Sabes-Quien temía. Con Dumbledore alrededor, Tú-Sabes-Quien no te tocaría. De todos modos, ¿quién dice que los centauros tienen razón? Suena como una adivinación para mí, y la profesora McGonagall dice que es una rama de magia muy imprecisa."

"Por favor." rogó Ron. "No lo digas; ¡suena maldito!"

"¡Oh, no seas ridículo, Ron!" Eliana dijo bruscamente. "Creo que todos debemos ir a la cama. Se está haciendo luz afuera."

Harry miró por la ventana para ver que el sol estaba, de hecho, rompiendo el horizonte. El cuarteto se deseó buenas noches, aunque estaba bien entrada la mañana, y subieron a sus dormitorios en silencio. Cuando retiró sus mantas, Harry encontró su capa de invisibilidad cuidadosamente doblada con una nota que decía: Por si acaso.


	12. Chapter 12

Los exámenes terminaron y todos estaban felices, excepto Ron, Harry, Eliana y Hermione.

"¡Voy a atravesar esa trampilla esta noche y no hay nada que puedas decir que me detenga!" Harry escupió. "Usaré mi capa de invisibilidad. Nadie me verá de esa manera."

"Sin embargo, ¿esa capa nos cubrirá a los cuatro, compañero?" Ron miró a Harry interrogativamente.

"¿Todos... los cuatro?"

"Oh, vamos, Harry!" Hermione dijo. "En realidad, no crees que te dejaremos ir solo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo crees que llegarías a la Piedra sin nosotros?"

"¡Pero si los atrapan, también loa expulsarán!" Harry se opuso.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo." Hermione dijo con gravedad. "Flitwick me dijo en secreto que obtuve un ciento doce por ciento en mi examen de Charms. Después de eso no me echan, y si no me echan, no pueden echarte, dos fuera."

Después de la cena, el cuarteto se sentó en la sala común hasta que todos se fueron a la cama. Hermione, que había estado leyendo sobre perros de tres cabezas, le había dicho a Harry que trajera la flauta que Hagrid le había hecho para Navidad, para que ninguno de ellos tuviera que cantarle a Fluffy. Harry corrió escaleras arriba y agarró la flauta y su capa antes de apresurarse a bajar a la sala común.

"¿Listo?"

"Sí." Harry asintió.

Eliana hizo una mueca ansiosa. "Deberíamos ponernos la capa ahora para que Filch no vea..."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Neville Longbottom apareció desde detrás de un sillón.

"Nada, Neville, nada..." tartamudeó Harry, metiéndose la capa en la parte de atrás de su jersey rojo.

Neville se quedó mirando sus caras culpables. "Van a salir de nuevo."

"No, no, no. ¡No, no lo somos!" Hermione insistió nerviosa. "¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama, Neville?"

"¡No! ¡No pueden salir!" replica Neville, claramente no creyéndoles. "¡Serán atrapado de nuevo! ¡Gryffindor estará aún más en problemas!"

"No entiendes." dijo Harry. "Esto es importante."

Pero Neville estaba de pie delante del agujero del retrato, claramente preparándose. "No te dejaré hacerlo. ¡Voy a pelear contigo!"

Eliana suspiró. "Neville..."

"¡No!"

"Neville!" Ron estaba al final de su temperamento y entrecerró los ojos con molestia. "Aléjate de ese agujero y no seas idiota..."

"¡No me llames idiota!" Neville le respondió. Eliana le lanzó una mirada de señal hacia Hermione, quien se acercó a ella. "¡No creo que debas estar rompiendo más reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste quien me dijo que me enfrentara a la gente!"

"Es cierto... lo hice..." Ron murmuró a Harry antes de mirar a Neville, "¡Sí, pero no a nosotros! No sabes lo que estás haciendo."

"¡Vamos, entonces! ¡Inténtame y pégame! ¡Estoy listo!"

"¿Ya has dominado ese hechizo de atadura de cuerpo completo?" Eliana suspiró ante la bruja de cabello espeso, que se puso pálida, pero asintió. "Bien, porque todavía estoy resolviendo los problemas en eso. Porque creo que esa podría ser nuestra única opción aquí." Ella lanzó una mirada indefensa a Neville ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione. "Puede que no sea la solución ideal, pero no logro ver qué otra opción tenemos ahora."

"Lo sé." dijo Hermione con tristeza mientras se giraba hacia Neville, sacando su varita. "Neville, realmente lamento mucho esto." le dijo mientras lo apuntaba hacia él. "¡Petrificus totalus!"

Neville se congeló repentinamente como el hielo y cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Eliana corrió hacia él para asegurarse de que estaba bien, aparte de estar inmóvil, eso era.

"Bien ejecutado", susurró Eliana pasando a Neville.

"¿Qué le hiciste a él?" Ron gritó.

"Es la atadura de todo el cuerpo." Hermione pasó por encima del chico inmóvil. "¡Oh, lo siento, Neville!"

"Teníamos que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry dijo, siguiéndola. "No hay tiempo para explicar."

"Lo entenderás más tarde, Neville." Ron se unió a ellos, se lanzaron la capa y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Cruzaron el agujero del retrato y se abrieron paso. Se encontraron con Peeves en el tercer piso, pero Harry logró ahuyentarlos simulando que era el barón sangriento. Fue bastante brillante, y en unos segundos más, estaban fuera del pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta estaba abierta.

"Bueno, ahí estás." dijo Harry. "Snape ya pasó a Fluffy."

Debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia ellos. "Si quieren volver, no los culparé. Pueden tomar la Capa, no la necesitaré ahora."

"No seas estúpido." dijo Ron.

"Ya vamos." dijo Hermione.

"Vamos." dijo Eliana.

Harry vaciló, pero asintió mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y entraron silenciosamente en el pasillo. Fluffy levantó la cabeza en el momento en que entraron en el pasillo, oliéndolos, aunque no podía verlos. Había un arpa tirada donde Snape lo había tocado para dormir.

Harry empujó la puerta para abrirla. Cuando la puerta crujió, también escucharon los gruñidos del perro. Las tres narices del perro olfatearon en su dirección, pero no podían verlas.

"¿Qué es eso a sus pies?" susurró Hermione.

"Parece un arpa." dijo Ron. "Snape debe haberlo dejado allí."

"Harry." dijo Eliana. "Comienza a tocar tu flauta."

Levantando una flauta a su boca, Harry comenzó a tocar y Fluffy comenzó a quedarse dormido, recostando sus cabezas en el suelo, bostezando ampliamente mientras se deslizaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Eliana dejó escapar un lento suspiro mientras se quitaban la capa, Harry seguía jugando mientras ella se movía hacia la trampilla, abriéndola mientras Ron se unía a ella, mirando hacia abajo a través de la trampilla.

"¿Que ves?" Hermione preguntó, sin atreverse a acercarse.

"Nada." respondió Eliana con sequedad mientras miraba en la negrura oscura que yacía a cientos de pies debajo de la escuela.

"Ella tiene razón, es solo negro." explicó Ron. "No hay forma de bajar, solo tendremos que caer." Harry los saludó y señaló hacia sí mismo. "¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? No sé qué tan profundo va esto. Dale la flauta a Hermione para que pueda mantenerlo dormido."

Harry le dio la flauta a Hermione, quien continuó tocando, pero en los pocos momentos de silencio, Fluffy comenzó a despertarse.

Afortunadamente, cuando las notas empezaron a reproducirse una vez más, cayó en otro sueño profundo. Harry se acercó para unirse a los otros dos junto a la trampilla y miró dentro antes de mirar hacia Eliana y Ron. "Si algo me pasa, no lo sigas. Ve directo a la lechería y envía a Hedwig a Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro..." dijo Ron.

Sin otra palabra, Harry saltó al agujero. Parecía caer durante años mientras el aire frío cubría su cuerpo. Con un golpe sordo y divertido, aterrizó en algo suave. El se sentó e hizo todo lo posible para ajustar sus ojos. Se sentía como si estuviera sentado en algún tipo de planta. "¡Está bien!" Les gritó. "¡El aterrizaje es suave; pueden saltar!"

Ron lo siguió de inmediato, con Eliana detrás de él. La música se detuvo y hubo un fuerte ladrido del perro. Hermione chilló, pero ya había saltado. Ella aterrizó en el otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

"Debemos estar a millas debajo de la escuela." dijo Hermione.

"Por suerte, esta cosa de la planta está aquí." dijo Ron.

"Suerte!" gritó Hermione. "¡Mírense los tres!

Ella tenía razón. La planta en la que habían aterrizado se envolvía con fuerza alrededor de ellos en múltiples lugares.

Ella saltó y luchó hacia una pared húmeda. Sus piernas ya habían sido atadas fuertemente en largas enredaderas sin que se dieran cuenta. Eliana logró liberarse, pero ahora estaba mirando con horror como Hermione, Harry y Ron luchan contra la planta. Cuanto más se tensaron contra ella, más apretada y rápida la planta se enrollaba a su alrededor.

"¡Dejen de moverse!" Ordenó Eliana. "Sé lo que es esto, ¡es la trampa del diablo!"

"Oh, me alegro tanto de saber cómo se llama, eso es de gran ayuda." gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta se enroscara alrededor de su cuello.

Eliana puso los ojos en blanco mientras se deslizaba entre las enredaderas y fuera del alcance de sus amigos.

"Eliana!" Harry gritó, la vid agarrando su cuello con más fuerza.

"¡Está bien! ¡Estoy bien!" La voz de Eliana vino desde debajo de ellos. "Relájense, los tres, solo confíen en mí!"

Hermione se relajo enseguida deslizandose tambien. Harry dejó de moverse. Lenta y suavemente, la planta comenzó a liberarlo, tirando de él hacia abajo. A pesar de su miedo, Harry se quedó quieto, esperando que todo terminara rápidamente.

"Harry!" Ron gimió.

Harry golpeó el suelo de piedra con un ruido sordo. "¡Ay!"

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione lo levantó.

"Sí." Se cepilló.

Los tres se volvieron a mirar a Ron, quien estaba llorando y prosperando en la planta. "¡¿Dónde están?!

"¡Relájate!" Gritó Hermione.

Las luchas de Ron solo se hicieron más violentas y agresivas.

"Él no se está relajando, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Si yo... me detengo... me... me comerá... ¡arriba!" Ron gritó.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... ¿qué dijo el profesor Sprout? Oh, sí, le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad..." Hermione decia nerviosa.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a encender un fuego?" Harry sugirió.

Hermione retorció sus manos ansiosamente. "Sí, por supuesto, ¡pero no hay madera!"

"No es necesaria la madera." Eliana dijo sacando su varita y señalando la planta. "¡Lumus Solem!" enseguida envió un chorro de llamas azules de su punta.

Al instante, Harry pudo ver que la Trampa del diablo estaba aflojando el agarre de Ron. Solo le tomó unos segundos caer sobre el piso junto a ellos.

"¡Uf!" Ron suspiró, levantándose. "¡Suerte que no nos asustamos!"

"Suerte que Hermione y Eliana prestan atención en Herbología, quieres decir." Harry lo corrigió.

Ron sonrió. "Sí, y suerte que no pierden la cabeza en una crisis, compañero 'no hay madera' - honestamente!"

Murmurando enojada en voz baja, Eliana se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta que Harry no había notado que estaba allí. Ella tiró de la manija y al descubrir que estaba cerrada con llave, colocó la punta de su varita en la puerta. "Alohomora."

La puerta se abrió y el cuarteto entró. La habitación estaba llena de diminutas criaturas doradas que volaban por todo el lugar.

"¡Aves!" Ron sonrió.

"¡No son pájaros, idiota!" Hermione gruñó. "Son llaves, y mira: hay una puerta al otro lado de esta sala. Creo que una de estas llaves la abrirá."

"¿No pueden usar magia para hacer eso?" Preguntó Ron mirando entre Eliana y Hermione.

Eliana suspiró irritada. "Ronald, si fuera tan fácil, ¿realmente crees que habría cientos de pequeñas llaves volando por la habitación?"

"No..." murmuró Ron, agachando la cabeza.

"Podríamos intentarlo, sin embargo." Harry dijo. "¿Nos atacarán si intentamos cruzarnos?" Le preguntó a Hermione.

"Probablemente." Ella suspiró. "No se ven muy malvados, pero si todos se precipitan a la vez, podrían hacernos un poco de daño."

"No hay nada para eso. Vamos a tener que correr." Eliana dijo. "¿Listos?"

El cuarteto corrió por la habitación, cubriéndose las cabezas, pero no pasó nada. Ninguna de las llaves aladas los atacó. Ron intentó abrir la puerta pero, como Hermione había adivinado, estaba cerrada. Harry intentó forzarlo a abrirse, pero se mantuvo firme. Entonces, Hermione probó a regañadientes el encantamiento de Alohomora ante la insistencia de Ron. No pasó nada.

"¡Te dije que eso no funcionaría!"

"¡Mira!" Harry señaló el otro lado de la cámara. "¡Escobas!"

Tres palos de escoba flotaban justo por encima del suelo. El cuarteto miró de nuevo la cerradura de la puerta.

"¡Tenemos que acercarnos a esto!" llamo Harry. "Ron, vienes desde arriba, Eliana, Hermione, quédense abajo y eviten que baje, y trataré de atraparlo. ¡Claro, AHORA!"

Eliana se meció hacia arriba con Hermione cuando Ron se zambulló. Los esquivaron y Harry corrió tras él. Se aceleró hacia la pared y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándolo contra la piedra con una mano. El buscador más joven en un siglo! Eliana, Hermione y Ron aplaudieron cuando aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió hacia la puerta. Lo metió en la cerradura y se volvió. En el momento en que la cerradura se abrió, la llave volvió a volar.

"¿Listo?" Harry les pregunto.

La oscuridad se encontró con sus ojos para solo ver cuando la luz entraba repentinamente en la habitación y se quedaron sin aliento ante la vista. Estaban de pie frente a un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de los ajedrecistas negros, todos más altos que ellos y tallados en piedra negra. Frente a ellos había piezas blancas.

"¿Ajedrez?" dijo Eliana en voz baja.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" susurró Harry.

"Es obvio, ¿no?" dijo Ron. "Tenemos que jugar nuestro camino a través de la habitación."

"¿Cómo?" Harry se estremeció.

"Creo que." dijo Ron. "Vamos a tener que ser ajedrecistas."

Se acercó a un caballero negro y extendió la mano para tocar el caballo del caballero. Al instante, la piedra saltó a la vida. El caballo pateó el suelo y el caballero giró la cabeza para mirar a Ron. "¿Tenemos que unirnos para cruzar?" El caballero negro asintió. Ron se volvió hacia los demás. "Esto quiere pensar en... supongo que tenemos que reemplazar cuatro de las piezas negras... Ahora, no se ofendan ni nada, pero ninguno de ustedes es tan bueno en el ajedrez..."

"No estamos ofendidos." dijo Harry rápidamente. "Solo dinos que hacer."

"Bueno, Harry, tú tomas el lugar de esa obispa, Eliana, tomas ese castillo allí, mientras que Hermione, tomas el otro castillo."

"¿Que pasa contigo?" preguntó Eliana.

"Voy a ser un caballero."

Las piezas de ajedrez parecían haber estado escuchando, porque ante las palabras de Ron, dos castillos, un obispo y un caballero salieron del tablero, dejando tres casillas vacías que tomaron.

"Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez." dijo Ron. "Si mira..."

Un peón blanco había adelantado dos casillas. Ron comenzó a dirigir las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente donde los enviaba. "Harry mueve diagonalmente cuatro casillas a la derecha."

Las chicas casi gritaron con la reina blanca que estrelló al otro caballero en el suelo. Ella lo arrastró fuera del tablero, donde él yacía bastante quieto, boca abajo.

"Tenía que dejar que eso sucediera." dijo Ron, con aspecto de sacudido. "Nos deja tomar ese obispo."

Cada vez que uno de sus hombres se perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban piedad. La reina blanca arrasaba con cada una de las piezas negras. Ron se lanzaba alrededor del tablero tomando casi tantas piezas como habían perdido las negras.

"Ya casi llegamos." murmuró. "Déjame pensar, déjame pensar..."

La reina blanca volvió su rostro en blanco hacia él.

"Sí..." dijo Ron suavemente. "Es la única manera... tengo que ser tomado."

"¡NO!" todos gritaron.

"Eso es ajedrez!" espetó Ron. "¡Tienes que hacer algunos sacrificios! Haré mi movimiento y ella me llevará, ¡eso te deja en libertad para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry!"

"Pero..."

"¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?"

"Ron..."

"Mira, si no te das prisa, ¡ya tendrá la Piedra!" Ron respiró profundamente. "Aquí voy... ahora, no se queden una vez que hayan ganado. ¡Caballero a E5!"

Dio un paso adelante y se preparó. La reina blanca golpeó al caballo con fuerza, causando que Ron se cayera y le golpeara la cabeza contra los escombros, derribándolo.

"Ron!" Harry grito. Eliana que estaba cerca comenzó a caminar hacia él. "¡NO! No te muevas No lo olvides, seguimos jugando." Eliana retrocedio y Harry caminó la diagonal frente al Rey. "Jaque mate."

La espada del rey cayo al suelo con la victoria. Harry exhaló y luego los tres corrieron hacia Ron. Las piezas de ajedrez se separaron e hicieron una reverencia, despejando el camino hacia la puerta.

"Tenemos que irnos." Harry les dijo a ambas chicas. Ron les dijo que no merodearan. Quería que ellos siguieran adelante.

Miraron a Ron por un momento antes de que los tres atravesaron la puerta y subieron por el siguiente pasillo.

"¿Qué sigue?" preguntó Hermione.

"Tuvimos Sprout's, esa era la trampa del diablo. Flitwick debe haber puesto encantos en las llaves. McGonagall probablemente transfiguró a las piezas de ajedrez para hacerlas con vida. Así que eso dejaría el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape..." Harry se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta de al lado.

"¡Oh!" Eliana arrugó la nariz cuando abrieron la puerta y un olor asqueroso llegó a sus fosas nasales y ella se colocó la túnica alrededor de la nariz y la boca al ver al enorme troll delante de ellos. Afortunadamente, fue eliminado.

"Me alegro de no tener que pelear con ese." susurró Harry. Él estaba en lo correcto; era incluso más grande que el que habían luchado. "Vamos, no puedo respirar."

Corrieron a través de la cámara hacia la puerta delante de ellos y vieron una mesa con botellas de diferentes formas colocadas en una fila.

"De Snape." observó Harry mientras se movían sobre el umbral. Cruzaron el umbral e inmediatamente un fuego púrpura surgió detrás de ellos en la puerta. Delante de ellos, bloqueando la puerta que conducía hacia adelante, había llamas negras en el camino.

"No está mal." dijo Eliana, mirando a su alrededor. "Incluso para Snape."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Harry.

"Hizo un desafío." dijo Eliana. "Y si fueras a fallar en eso, estarías atrapado aquí para siempre. No puedes simplemente atravesar el fuego, morirás al instante. Conociendo a Snape, una simple ola de un hechizo no nos servirá de nada. Necesitaremos algún tipo de poción o antídoto que te haga invencible para las llamas."

"¡Mira!" gritó Hermione. Cogió un rollo de papel tirado al lado de las botellas. "El peligro está delante de ti, mientras que la seguridad está detrás. Dos de nosotros te ayudaremos, lo que encuentres. Uno entre nosotros, siete, te permitirá avanzar.

Otro transportará al bebedor en su lugar. Dos de nuestro número solo tienen vino de ortiga. Tres de nosotros somos asesinos, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elija, a menos que desee quedarse aquí para siempre. Para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos estas cuatro claves. Primero, por astuto que el veneno intente esconder. Encontrarás un poco en el lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga. En segundo lugar, diferentes son los que están de pie en cada extremo. Pero si quieres avanzar, tampoco lo es tu amigo. Tercero, como se ve claramente, todos son de diferente tamaño. Ni el enano ni el gigante tienen la muerte en su interior. Cuarto, el segundo a la izquierda y el segundo a la derecha. Son gemelos una vez que los pruebes, aunque diferentes a primera vista."

Hermione estaba sonriendo una vez que terminó de leer y los miró, con una sonrisa positiva. "¡Brillante!" Ella exclamo. "¡Esto no es magia, es lógica! ¡Un rompecabezas! Muchos de los magos más grandes no tienen una onza de lógica, estarían atrapados aquí para siempre."

"Pero nosotros también, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que no." respondió Hermione. "Todo lo que necesitamos está aquí en este papel. Siete botellas, tres son venenosas, dos son vino, una nos llevará de manera segura a través del fuego negro y la otra nos hará volver a través de la púrpura. Dame un minuto." agregó, estudiando el papel, susurrándose para sí misma mientras corría a través de las pistas y estudiaba las botellas. "Lo tengo. La botella más pequeña nos llevará a través del fuego negro hacia la Piedra."

"Solo hay suficiente para uno de nosotros." observó Harry mientras estudiaba la pequeña batalla. "Eso es apenas una golondrina." Miró a las dos chicas. "¿Cuál te hará volver a través del fuego púrpura?" Hermione señaló una botella redonda. "Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Ustedes dos beben eso, vuelvan y recojan a Ron, tomen escobas de la sala de llaves y salgan de aquí. Vayan a la lechería y envíen un mensaje a Dumbledore, necesitamos de él. Podría ser capaz de mantener a Snape fuera por un rato, pero no soy rival para él, de verdad."

"¿Y si Voldemort está con él?" Eliana exigió, asustado por las circunstancias.

"Bueno, una vez tuve suerte, ¿no?" Pregunto Harry, apuntando hacia su cicatriz. "Podría tener suerte otra vez."

Hermione, sin previo aviso, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Harry, eres un gran mago, ya sabes." le dijo ella mientras apretaba su agarre sobre él.

"No tan bueno como tú." dijo Harry, pareciendo avergonzado.

"¡Yo!" Hermione exclamó mientras lo soltaba. "¡Libros y astucia! Hay cosas más importantes: amistad y valentía y... ¡Harry, por favor ten cuidado!"

Harry asintio antes de mirar a Eliana que le sonrio antes de tambien abrazarlo con fuerza. "Ten cuidado."

"Lo tendré." Harry les asegura a ambas antes de hacerles gestos a la bebida. "Ahora beban primero."

Hermione vaciló cuando tomó la botella y drenó solo la mitad de su contenido, antes de pasarselo a Eliana que dreno el resto. "¿No es veneno?" preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

"No." Hermione le afirmo.

"¡Rápido, vayanse, antes de que desaparezca!" Harry les dijo a ambas.

"Buena suerte, Harry cuídate." Eliana le dijo aun sin moverse.

"¡Vayan!" Harry las instó.

Hermione y Eliana se dieron la vuelta y caminaron de regreso a través del fuego púrpura.

Harry respiró hondo y bebió la botella más pequeña de un trago. Bajó la botella y se dirigió directamente a través de las llamas negras. Se preparó, pero no podía sentir nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una enorme cámara. Ya había alguien allí, pero no era Snape. Ni siquiera era Voldemort. Era Quirrell.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry se había sorprendido. Había esperado ver a Snape, si no a Voldemort, pero ¿Quirrell? No tenía sentido. ¿O lo hizo?

Resultó que Quirrell había sido uno de los sirvientes más fieles de Voldemort, ya que el propio Lord Voldemort se había escondido bajo el ridículo turbante púrpura que había estado sobre la cabeza de Quirrell durante tanto tiempo.

"Usted!" Jadeó Harry. "¿Fue usted todo este tiempo?"

Quirrell sonrió y su rostro no se contraía en absoluto. Parecía confiado y presumido. No se parecía en nada al profesor que tenían todo el año escolar.

"Yo." dijo tranquilamente Quirrell. "Me pregunté dónde me reuniría contigo aquí, Potter."

"Pero Snape..."

"Severus?" Quirrell rió frío y agudo. "Sí, Severus parece el tipo, ¿no? Es tan útil que lo haga girar como un murciélago demasiado grande. Junto a él, ¿quién sospecharía que el pobre P-Professor Quirrell tartamudeaba?"

"¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!"

"No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte Potter. La señorita Granger accidentalmente me derribó cuando ella se apresuró a prender fuego a Snape en ese partido de Quidditch. Me rompió el contacto visual con él. Unos segundos más y te tendría fuera de la escoba. Lo habría logrado antes de entonces si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando una contra-maldición, tratando de salvarte."

"¿Snape estaba tratando de salvarme?" preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto." dijo Quirrell con frialdad. "¿Por qué crees que quería arbitrar tu próximo partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que no lo volviera a hacer. Gracioso, de verdad... no debería haberse molestado. No pude hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todoa los otros maestros pensaron que Snape estaba tratando de evitar que Gryffindor ganara, se hizo impopular... y qué pérdida de tiempo, cuando después de todo eso, te voy a matar esta noche."

Quirrell chasqueó los dedos y las cuerdas saltaron del aire y se envolvieron alrededor de Harry. El luchó contra las cuerdas mientras se apretaban alrededor de sus brazos, piernas, pecho y cuello. Cuanto más luchaba ella, más se apretaban.

"Eres demasiado entrometido, Potter." dijo Quirrell. "Corriendo por la escuela en Halloween de esa manera, por lo que sé, me habrías visto venir a ver lo que custodiaba la Piedra."

"¿Dejaste entrar al troll?"

"Ciertamente. Tengo un regalo especial con trolls. ¿Debes haber visto lo que le hice al que estaba en la cámara? Desafortunadamente, mientras todos los demás corrían a buscarlo, Snape, quien ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso, y no solo mi troll no te apostó a la muerte, sino que el perro de tres cabezas ni siquiera logró morder la pierna de Snape correctamente. Ahora, espera en silencio, Potter. Deja de luchar. No tiene sentido. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo."

Harry solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el Espejo de Erised estaba parado detrás de Quirrell.

"Este espejo es la clave para encontrar la piedra." murmuró Quirrell. "Confía en Dumbledore para encontrar algo como esto... pero él está en Londres... estaré muy lejos para cuando regrese..."

Harry tenía que pensar en algo que decir, algo con que distraerlo. "Te vi y... a Snape en el bosque..."

"Sí." dijo Quirrell perezosamente. Caminó alrededor del espejo. "Él estaba en contacto conmigo en ese momento, tratando de averiguar qué tan lejos había llegado. Sospechaba de mí todo el tiempo. Trató de asustarme, como si pudiera, cuando tenía a Lord Voldemort de mi lado..."

Quirrell se paró frente al Espejo otra vez y lo miró fijamente. "Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?"

"Pero Snape siempre parecía odiarme tanto." dijo Harry.

"Oh, lo hace." dijo Quirrell. "Cielos, sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tus dos padres. Se odiaban mutuamente. Pero él nunca te quiso muerto , Potter."

"Pero te escuché hace unos días, sollozando, pensé que Snape te estaba amenazando..."

"A veces." dijo Quirrell, con miedo en su rostro. "Me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro: es un gran mago y yo soy débil..."

"¿Estaba en el mismo salón de clases que tú?"

"Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya." dijo Quirrell. "Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Era un joven tonto, lleno de ideas ridículas sobre el bien y el mal. Lord Voldemort me mostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay bien y mal, solo hay poder. Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque lo he defraudado muchas veces. Ha tenido que ser muy duro conmigo. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando no robé la Piedra de los Gringotts, estaba muy disgustado. Me castigó. Y decidió vigilarme más de cerca..." La voz de Quirrell se desvaneció y luego maldijo en voz baja. "No entiendo... ¿está la piedra dentro del espejo? ¿Debo romperlo? ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, maestro!"

Para el completo horror de Harry, una voz respondió y no parecía ser de Quirrell. "Usa al chico... usa al chico..."

Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry. "Sí, Potter, ven aquí." Aplaudió de inmediato y las cuerdas se cayeron de Harry.

"¡Potter, ven aquí! Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves."

Harry caminó hacia el Espejo mientras Quirrell estaba parado detrás de él. Al verlo, no vio a sus padres, sino a sí mismo. El reflejo sonreía. Metió una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó una piedra de color rojo oscuro. Eso es todo! Harry pensó, ¡La piedra filosofal! El reflejo mantuvo a la Piedra en alto para que Harry pudiera mirarla antes de volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Al hacerlo, Harry sintió que algo caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera, increíblemente, había conseguido la Piedra Filosofal.

"¿Bien?" dijo Quirrell con impaciencia. "¿Que ves?"

"Me veo dándole la mano a Dumbledore." dijo Harry. "Yo he ganado la Copa de la Casa para Gryffindor."

"¡Él miente!" Voldemort siseó.

"¡Potter, dime la verdad!" Gritó Quirrell. "¿Que ves?"

"Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara..."

"Maestro, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte!"

"Tengo suficiente fuerza... para esto..."

Quirrell se estiró y comenzó a desenrollar su turbante. Se cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell se veía extrañamente pequeña sin ella. Luego se volvió lentamente en el lugar. Era la visión más terrible que Harry había visto en mucho tiempo. Había una cara detrás de la cabeza de Quirrell. Era de tiza blanca con ojos rojos deslumbrantes y aberturas para las fosas nasales, como una serpiente.

"Harry Potter... Nos encontremos de nuevo."

"Voldemort." Harry susurra.

"Sí. ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido?" dijo la cara. "¿Ves lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir? Vivir de otro. Un simple parásito. La sangre de unicornio puede sostenerme, pero no puede darme un cuerpo propio. Pero hay algo que puede. Algo, que convenientemente, se encuentra en tu bolsillo!"

Harry se da vuelta y corre.

"¡Detenlo!" Voldemort le ordena a Quirrell que chasquea los dedos y el fuego estalla por toda la habitación estancando a Harry. "¡No seas tonto! ¿Por qué sufrir una muerte horrible cuando puedes unirte a mí y vivir?"

"¡Nunca!" Harry se niega enseguida.

"Siempre valoro la valentía..." siseó Voldemort. "Tus padres también lo tenían. Dime, Harry, ¿te gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre otra vez? Juntos, podemos traerlos de vuelta." Quirrel se hace a un lado dejando en vista el espejo de Erised que enseguida refleja las caras de los padres de Harry. "Todo lo que pido es algo a cambio." Voldermort sonrie cuando Harry saca la piedra de su bolsillo. "Eso es, Harry. No hay bien y mal. Solo hay poder, y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo. Juntos, haremos cosas extraordinarias. ¡Sólo dame la piedra!"

En ese momento los padres de Harry desaparecen. A lo que él se voltea enseguida mirando a Voldemort con rabia. "Eres un mentiroso!"

"¡Mátalo!" Voldemort ordenó enseguida con furia.

Quirrell se eleva en el aire y se estrella contra Harry, con una mano en su cuello. Cuando ambos caen a los escalones la piedra cae fuera del alcance de Harry mientras Quirrell lo ahogaba. Harry se tensa lo más que puede, antes de agarrar la mano de Quirrell, intentando que lo soltara del cuello.

Quirrell lo dejo ir, no sin antes soltar un chillido de dolor.

Su mano se estába derrumbando en una montaña de ceniza negra. "¿Qué es esta magia?" él gime cuando la mano se disipó en polvo delante de él.

"¡Tonto! ¡Consigue la piedra!" La voz de Voldemort suena una vez más.

Quirrell corrió hacia Harry, pero esa vez, Harry sabía qué hacer. Levantó las manos poniendolas en la cara de Quirrell. El hombre chilló de dolor, rodando fuera de Harry, quien se levantó de un salto. Los aullidos de Quirrell menguaron, cuando su rostro, que estába quemado horriblemente, se desmoronó mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Todo su cuerpo se volvio ceniza al caer en el suelo.

Harry se mira las manos y se apresura hacia la piedra. La levanta y suspira, cuando escucha algo detras de él. Al darse la vuelta ve una nube de polvo con la cara de Voldemort. Que enseguida se precipitó hacia adelante, pasando justo a través de Harry que solto un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo. Al mismo tiempo que Voldemort volaba lejos.

Harry quedo inconsciente en el suelo sosteniendo la piedra en una de sus manos.

* * *

Eliana, Hermione y Ron estaban en la enfermería esperando a que Dumbledore apareciera, para darles noticias de Harry. Despues que las dos habian pasado el umbral ayudaron a Ron para llevarlo al hospital y en el camino encontraron a Dumbledore y le explicaron todo lo que habia pasado y el peligro que corria Harry. El director les habia ordenado seguir al hospital y que lo esperaran allí. Desde entonces los tres amigos no podian con la preocupacion por no saber nada de su amigo.

De repente las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe, tres nuevas figuras entraron enseguida. Profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.

El corazón de Eliana se saltó varios latidos como vió que Dumbledore estaba levitando a Harry frente a él. Todos sus caras eran difíciles. "¡Harry!" Grito ella, saltando por encima de una silla que estaba en su camino corriendo hacia él. Hermione estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Sra. Ross, sra. Granger." Dumbledore dijo. "Les aseguro que no hay nada acerca de qué alarmarse inmediatamente. Harry está bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de pasar. Ahora bien, si quieren hacerse a un lado para que la señora Pomfrey pueda administrarle el cuidado apropiado." Su voz era fuerte y al mando, pero también había un matiz de comprensión.

Las dos chicas hicieron lo que les dijo y observaron mientras Dumbledore puso a Harry en la cama entre Ron y Neville. Los profesores se quedaron atrás dejando que la señora Pomfrey hiciera su trabajo.

"Albus, que le ha pasado?" preguntó Pomfrey. Con una especie de acusación en su voz.

"Harry sólo ha evitado el desastre, una vez más." el director, y su voz resona con una tristeza del alma cansada.

Eliana lo miró, viendo que estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Ella miro a Hermione y vio una pregunta en sus ojos, a la que se encogió de hombros.

"Su núcleo mágico está completamente agotado." dijo Pomfrey. "Nunca he visto eso en alguien tan joven. Y parece que hay quemaduras en las manos y la garganta."

"Sí, ha llegado a través de algo que alguien tan joven no debería tener que soportar." suspiró Dumbledore.

Eliana se acerco al cuerpo tendido de Harry. La vivacidad habitual que exudaba estaba completamente ausente, a pesar de que estaba respirando y todavía estaba con vida. Su cabello colgaba sobre su frente y tenía los ojos cerrados, oscureciendo sus vibrantes y normalmente iris verdes. Se dió cuenta de las marcas en su garganta que Pomfrey había mencionado. Se veían como si alguien había tratado de estrangularlo. Ella extendió su mano apartando un poco de cabello de su rostro con suavidad sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le daba cierto director.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó sobresaltado recordando lo que habia pasado, pero a medida que se tranquilizaba se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital de la escuela. Se acercó a la mesa al lado de su cama y encontró sus gafas. Se las puso y se sento. Frente a su cama habia tarjetas y dulces por todas partes. Justo en ese momento Dumbledore entró en la habitación. "Buenas tardes, Harry."

"Profesor Dumbledore, ¡Quirrell tiene la piedra! Él va a..."

"No, Harry, él no lo hace." Dumbledore lo interrumpio.

"Pero..."

"Todo está bien." Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro de Harry antes de desviar su atención a los dulce frente a la cama de Harry. "Ah ¿Fichas de tus admiradores?"

"¿Admiradores?" Harry frunce el ceño.

"Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tu y el profesor Quirrell es un completo secreto, por lo que, naturalmente, toda la escuela lo sabe." Dumbledore dice y ambos sonríen. "Ah, veo que tu amigo Ronald te ha ahorrado el problema de abrir tus ranas de chocolate."

"Ron estuvo aquí? ¿Él está bien?" Harry pregunto enseguida recordando a sus amigos. "¿Qué hay de Hermione y Eliana?"

"Los tres están bien." Dumbledore le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero, ¿qué le pasó a la piedra?" Harry pregunto confuso.

"Relájate, querido muchacho. La piedra ha sido destruida. Mi amigo Nicolás y yo conversamos un poco y acordamos que era lo mejor para todos. Para la mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la próxima gran aventura." Dumbledore le explicó a Harry.

"Pero Flamel, él morirá, ¿no?" Harry pregunta.

"Tiene suficiente Elixir para poner en orden sus asuntos." Dumbledore le dice mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Pero sí, morirá."

Harry asintió antes de recordar algo. "¿Cómo es que tengo la piedra, señor? Un minuto estaba mirando en el espejo, y al siguiente..."

"Ah. Verás, solo una persona que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no usarla, podría obtenerla." Dumbledore le explica. "Esa es una de mis ideas más brillantes. Y entre tú y yo eso es decir algo."

Ambos sonríen de nuevo antes de que Harry se enserie de nuevo. "¿Eso significa que con la Piedra desaparecida, quiero decir, que Voldemort nunca podrá volver?"

"Ah, me temo que hay maneras de que él pueda regresar." Dumbledore dijo en tono un poco amargo. "Harry, ¿sabes por qué el profesor Quirrell no pudo soportar que lo tocaras?" cuando Harry sacude la cabeza el cotinua. "Fue por tu madre. Ella se sacrificó por ti, y ese tipo de acto deja una marca." Harry toca su cicatriz. "No, no, este tipo de marca no se puede ver. Vive en tu propia piel."

"¿Qué es?" Harry pregunta en voz baja.

"Amor, harry, amor." Dumbledore le da una palmadita a Harry y se levanta, y se acerca a los dulces. "Ah. Frijoles de cada sabor de Bertie Bott. Fui muy desafortunado en mi juventud al encontrarme con un vómito, y desde entonces he perdido mi gusto por ellos. Pero creo que podría estar a salvo con un buen toffee..." Toma frijol marrón y se lo come. "Mm. Ay. Cerumen." Dijo con gravedad mientras se iba, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Ron, Eliana y Hermione que aparecieron en ese momento.

"¡Sólo cinco minutos!" Madame Pomfrey llamó desde fuera, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba realmente escuchando.

"¡Harry!" Chillaron Hermione y Eliana, mientras corrian hacia su cama.

"¡Hola colega!" Ron las siguió, sentadose en el borde de la cama.

"¡Hola! ¿Están ustedes tres bien?" Pregunto Harry enseguida.

"¡Genial!" Ron sonrió.

"Perfectamente." Hermione afirma.

"Eliana?" Harry mira a su amiga.

"¡Mejor que nunca!" Eliana le sonrió, sentándose también. "Harry, pensamos que eras... ¡pensamos que estabas muerto!"

"¡Sí! ¿Qué pasó ahí abajo?" Hermione preguntó.

Harry se lanzó a decirles exactamente lo que había visto y lo que Quirrell había hecho. Eran una audiencia perfecta; se quedaron sin aliento en todos los lugares correctos y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando Harry les dijo que Voldemort se había escondido bajo el turbante de Quirrell. Finalmente, recitó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho apenas unos minutos antes de que entraran.

"Por lo tanto, Quirrell... esta muertó?" preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió en silencio.

"¡Me alegra que estés bien, Harry!" Eliana lo abrazó,

"¡Ay!"

"¡Lo siento!" Eliana se apartó rápidamente, pareciendo ansiosa.

"Esta bien." Harry sonrió.

"Harry." dijo Hermione llamando la atención de sus dos amigos. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No deberías sentirte culpable por ello."

"Yo sé." respondió Harry. "Pero todavía no me gusta."

"Iba a matarte." Eliana le dijo. "No había nada más que podías hacer."

"Podría haber ido por mi varita. Yo podría haber tratado de aturdirlo!"

"No tenias suficiente tiempo." Eliana lo interrumpe sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eliana tiene razón, Harry." dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "Él te habría matado. Hiciste lo único que podías."

"Supongo que sí." Los hombros de Harry cayeron.

Su lenguaje corporal triste le dieron a Eliana ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo. "Harry. Tu-Sabes-Quién no se ha ido para siempre, ¿verdad?"

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Eliana y se encogió de hombros. "No lo se."

"Así que tú-sabes-quien va a volver?" preguntó Ron.

Dumbledore se sentó en el extremo de la cama de Neville.

"El profesor Dumbledore dijo que todavía está por ahí en alguna parte, esperando la oportunidad de recuperar un cuerpo." Harry les explica lentamente. "Al no estar realmente vivo, no puede ser matado."

Los cuatro se quedaron en un largo silencio. Harry fue el primero en romperlo. "¿Qué les pasó a ustedes tres, entonces?"

"Bueno, Eliana y Hermione una vez que me llevaron..." dijo Ron.

"Eso tomó un tiempo!" Hermione olfateó.

"Luego subimos a Dumbledore. Fuimos a su oficina, pero él habló antes de que pudiéramos. Dijo: ' Harry lo persiguió, ¿no es así?' y corrió a buscarte." Ron prosiguió.

"Han tenido casi quince minutos, salgan, AHORA!" Madam Pomfrey irrumpió con aspereza.

"Nos vemos en la fiesta de mañana, amigo." Ron se puso de pie, "Slytherin ha ganado, nos arruinaron en el último partido de Quidditch sin ti, pero supongo que la comida será buena."

"¡Espero que te sientas mejor para mañana, Harry!" Hermione se levantó también.

"Sí, has tenido tres días, no es eso..."

"¡AFUERA!"

* * *

La fiesta de fin de año fue esa noche, que era jueves, 18 de junio. Cada uno de los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el gran salón a la hora habitual. La cantidad y diversidad de alimentos que se les presentó fue increíble, y el legendario apetito de Ron fue saciado por la comida. La única cosa que molestó a cualquiera fue el hecho de que el Gran Salón estaba decorado en Slytherin verde y plata, ya que habían ganado la Copa de las Casas. El último partido de Quidditch había sido cancelado, el impago de la Copa de las Casas de Slytherin.

A medida que la fiesta estaba llegando a su conclusión, Dumbledore se acercó de la silla a la tribuna con alas en la parte delantera de la Gran Sala, justo en frente de la mesa principal. Levantó los brazos y el silencio cayó sobre los estudiantes reunidos, muchos de los cuales aún tenían sus trajes de la graduación sobre sus hombros.

"¡Otro año se fue!" Dumbledore dijo alegremente. "Y ahora debo preocuparme con los sifones de un anciano antes de hundir nuestros dientes en nuestro delicioso banquete. ¡Qué año ha sido! Esperemos que todas sus cabezas estén un poco más llenas de lo que estaban... tienen todo un verano por delante antes de que comience el próximo año... Ahora, como lo entiendo, la copa de la casa aquí necesita ser otorgada, y los puntos son así: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos dos puntos; en el tercero, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos; en el tercero, Ravenclaw con cuatrocientos veintiseis puntos. Y en primer lugar, Slytherin con cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos."

La mesa de Slytherin explotó de alegría cuando el resto de las casas solo aplaudieron cortésmente cuando Dumbledore pidió silencio nuevamente.

"Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin." les dijo Dumbledore. "Sin embargo, los eventos recientes deben tenerse en cuenta y tengo algunos puntos de último minuto para otorgar."

"Primero, al Sr. Ronald Weasley, por el mejor juego de ajedrez, que Hogwarts ha visto estos muchos años, cuarenta puntos."

Ron se puso rojo cuando sonrió ante el aplauso que le dio el resto de la escuela, excluyendo a Slytherin.

El ruido de la mesa de Gryffindor podría haber elevado el techo. Trescientos sesenta y dos, pensó Harry, ¡ahora eran terceros!

"Segundo, a la señorita Hermione Granger, por el uso de una lógica fría frente al fuego, le concedo a la casa de Gryffindor cuarenta puntos." continuó Dumbledore, lo que provocó que Hermione rompiera en llanto y enterrara su rostro en sus manos. Eliana le dio una palmada en la espalda, sonriéndole a Harry.

"Tercero, a la señorita Eliana Ross, por arriesgar su propia seguridad por la seguridad de sus amigos, cuarenta puntos."

Eliana se sonrojó, luchando contra una sonrisa cuando recibió su propio aplauso, desconcertada por toda la atención, pero no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera mientras contaba los puntos. Eran ciento veinte puntos más.

"En cuarto lugar, al señor Harry Potter." la sala quedó en silencio. "Por puro nervio, un valor excepcional y las agallas para arriesgar su propia vida por sus amigos y por la escuela, ¡le otorgo a la casa de Gryffindor sesenta puntos!"

Los aplausos explotaron desde la habitación.

"¡Estamos empatados con Slytherin!" Susurró Hermione felizmente a sus amigos, que estaban sonriendo. Si Dumbledore solo le había dado a uno de ellos solo un punto más, entonces...

"Y finalmente." añadió Dumbledore luego de pedir silencio. Todos esperaban. "Se necesita mucha valentía para enfrentar a tus enemigos, pero mucho más para enfrentar a tus amigos. Por lo tanto, le concedo diez puntos al Sr. Neville Longbottom."

Gritos de alegría resonaron en todo el Gran Salón. Neville se sorprendió por lo que había ocurrido cuando se unió lentamente a los vítores. Harry no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión de Malfoy. Le hubiera encantado tener una cámara para capturar el momento; No tenía precio.

"Suponiendo que mis cálculos son correctos, creo que un cambio de decoración está en orden." llamó Dumbledore sobre el aplauso. Incluso Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se habían unido. Dio una palmada y convirtió los colgantes verdes en escarlata, la plata en oro y la serpiente Slytherin se convirtió en un león Gryffindor.

Y mientras se reía y aplaudía con sus amigos, Harry sabía que esto era solo el comienzo de una serie de batallas contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Pero mientras tuviera a sus amigos, sabía que sobrevivirían. Porque todos tenían algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

* * *

Al día siguiente los estudiantes estában caminando, y subiendo al tren.

"Vamos, apúrense. Van a llegar tarde. El tren se está yendo." Hagrid apresuraba a los primeros años. "Sigan. Vamos. Dense prisa."

Harry le entrega a Hedwig a un hombre del tren y camina hacia una puerta abierta del tren con Hermione y Eliana. Ellas saludan a Hagrid, quien le devuelve el saludo.

"Vamos, Harry." Hermione le dice mientras subía al tren.

"Un minuto." Harry le dice antes de acercarse a Hagrid.

"Pensé que te ibas sin despedirte, ¿verdad?" Hagrid saca un álbum rojo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo da a Harry. "Esto es para ti."

Harry abre el álbum y ve una imagen, en movimiento, de él cuando era un bebé con sus padres. Todos sonríendo y saludado. Harry sonríe. "Gracias, Hagrid." Sacude la mano de Hagrid, luego lo abraza con fuerza.

"Oh. Sigue... sigue contigo." Hagrid palmea a Harry en el hombro mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Harry le sonrie y se da la vuleta. "Oh, escucha, Harry, si ese idiota del primo tuyo, Dudley, te da alguna pena, siempre podrías, um, amenazarle con un buen par de orejas para ir con esa cola."

"Pero Hagrid, no podemos hacer magia lejos de Hogwarts." Harry frunce el ceño. "Tú lo sabes."

"Yo sí. Pero tu primo no, ¿verdad? Eh" Hagrid se rie junto con Harry antes de hacerle señas hacia el tren. "Ya debes irte." ( Harry asiente y se aleja, regresando a la puerta del tren donde Hermione, Eliana y Ron estában esperandolo.

"Se siente extraño estar en casa, ¿no es así?" Hermione le pregunta.

"No me voy a casa." Harry les dice antes de mirar hacia Hogwarts. "Estoy en ella."


End file.
